Wedding?
by SailorMoonForever
Summary: Sequal to Hard Times. What happens when Darien dreams of another woman...and Serena finds out? Will they break their engagement? What about this weird thing that's attacking the citizens? What'll happen between Serena and Darien because of the dreams?
1. Prologue

Chapter One

Prologue

----------------

**A/N: **Okay, so this is just a little information on the current time. There is also some information on the characters and relationships and what not.

It's been five years now since Nichole, Jarrett, and Conner went to jail. Five years since the girls got engaged. Five years since their Junior year of high school. Five years since the girls met their future husbands. Five years since Serena lost her family, but gained it back.

Mina: 21, married to Josh.

Josh: 21, married to Mina.

Lita: 21, married to Zac.

Zac: 21, married to Lita.

Raye: 21, married to Kevin.

Kevin: 21, married to Raye.

Amy: 21, married to Stephen.

Stephen: 21, married to Amy.

Yella: 26, married to Andrew.

Andrew: 25, married to Yella.

Serena: 21, engaged to Darien. Wedding date: August 15th, 2008

Darien: 21, engaged to Serena. Wedding date: August 15th, 2008

Today's Date: December 31st, 2007.

Yella and Andrew didn't want to wait, so they decided to get married the summer after they got engaged. It wasn't a big wedding, but the important people were there.

Mina, Josh, Lita, Zac, Raye, Kevin, Amy, and Stephen all decided to get married the summer after their senior year, but Serena and Darien wanted to wait. It was mutual decision between the two. The two didn't want to rush into getting married. They weren't sure why they both wanted to wait, but they waited and finally picked a date for later this upcoming year only dreams were getting in the way. Darien started having weird dreams, but wouldn't tell Serena about them. Will the dreams cause the two to break the engagement? Will they just forget the dreams and get married? Or will something happen, and they just weren't meant to be?


	2. A Dream

Chapter Two

A Dream

Date: December 31st, 2007

----------------

Serena was in the kitchen of the one bedroom apartment making breakfast and thinking about what she heard last night. She heard Darien say something in his sleep last night…something that concerned her. The words kept replying themselves in her head. 'You know that I love you and only you, my princess, Serenity.'

"Morning my sweet." Came a voice from behind her as two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Morning muffin. Eggs okay for breakfast?" She asked dropping her train of thought.

"Yah sounds good to me." He said after giving her a kiss. "You seem distant this morning." He noted grabbing two glasses and the milk from the fridge.

"Sorry, just tired still." She lied.

"You're lying." He said pouring the milk into the glasses.

"So." She grinned. "It's nothing, I was just thinking."

"You sure it's nothing?" He asked with deep concern in his voice.

"Yes I'm sure." She said before pecking his lips.

"Okay." He said still sounding doubtful.

"So do you have an idea of when we're supposed to be at Yella's for the party?"  
"I told them we could be there about sixish." He said placing the two cups and plates on the kitchen table.

"Okay, I'm going to have to pick up some beverages, I forgot them last week."  
"You want me to pick them up after my jog?"

"Sure, thanks. I don't know when I'd be able to get out to get them anyways."

"I told you I can help."

"And I told you that I wanted to do it." She said bringing the pan over to the table.

"I know." He said scooping some eggs onto his plate. "Wouldn't it be easier if you cooked the food over at Yella's?" He asked after taking a bite.

"Yah, but I offered to make it, so I'm just going to make it here." She said taking a seat.

"You're too nice for your own good, you know that?"

"I know." She grinned.

They soon finished eating and Darien went for his usual morning jog.

Serena stayed at home and decided to start her cooking. She really was set on having the New Years party at their house this year, but they failed to find a nice house, so they were stuck in the small apartment again this year. Serena decided that since she couldn't host the party, she'd make the food and bring the beverages.

----------------

_What is it supposed to mean? Is it trying to tell me that Serena isn't the one for me? I know I was that one guy, and he was going to marry the lady one day, but they died before they ever had the chance. Or is it trying to tell me that we're going to die before we can get married. I've had this dream too many times before. Maybe I should just talk to Serena about it. Maybe it could be nothing. _"Arg, I don't know what to do!" He mumbled as he took a seat on an available bench. _This is the bench that Serena and I first sat on after I proposed. I'm not going to let some dream make me have doubts about Serena. I love her and only her. _He finally pushed his doubts aside as it started to snow. _Just my luck, right? _He thought as he continued to run in the rain. While running, he decided to sort out his dream.

-The Dream-

"Please do not go. I do not want you to get hurt." Serenity pleaded.

"But I must protect the moon kingdom, and I must protect you Serenity." He said placing a hand on her cheek.

"But I do not want you to get hurt. I love you too much." She sobbed into his chest.

"And I love you, which is why I am going to protect you." He said moving his hand under her chin. He lifted her head so her eyes met his.

"Just promise me you will not get hurt, that you will not leave me."

"I can not promise that. You know I love you and I will do all in my power to protect you and your mother."

"I know."

"But you have to promise me that you will stay in the castle. If you come out you could be in danger."

"But-"

"No. Promise me. I could not bare it if you were caught off guard and harmed because I was not there to protect you."

"Okay, I promi-"

"Ah, if it isn't the two love birds." Came a voice from behind.

"Beryl." Endymion scowled under his breath.

"Why don't you come with me? You will be guaranteed complete safety and happiness."

Endymion turned around and drew his sward. "I could never be completely happy with you." He scowled. "Serenity, go inside now." He whispered over his shoulder, his sight never leaving Beryl.

"She's not going anywhere." Came a voice from behind him.

"Endy-"

"Serenity. Let her go." He scowled as he saw four generals holding her hostage.

"Not until you come with me."

"Endymion, do not do it."

"Will you promise to let her go and leave this place in peace?"

"Of course." Beryl smirked.

"Endymion, no. Do not trust her. Do not go with her." Serenity screamed with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Serenity, I must. To protect you, I must." He said

"So are you going to come with me?" Beryl asked.

"As soon as you let her go."

"NO!" She screamed again.

"Generals, let her go." She ordered.

As soon as they let their grip fall, Serenity ran to Endymion.

"You can not do this for me. Please." She sobbed into his armored chest.

"In order to save you and your kingdom, I must. You know that I love you and only you, my princess, Serenity."

"Come now my Endymion." Beryl smirked.

Princess Serenity was outraged and before anyone knew what was happening, Serenity grabbed Endymion's sward and lunged it at Beryl. Beryl, reacting quickly, shot an energy blast at Serenity. The attempted attack wasn't for nothing. Before the energy blast hit Serenity, she lunged the sward into Beryl's stomach.

"Serenity." Endymion screamed as he ran to his love's side.

"Endymion." She breathed slowly as Endymion leaned down and placed his lips on hers.

The attack along with the kiss completely outraged Beryl. She decided to end the lovers' happiness. She shot them with an energy ray that was to suck them into the air, but Endymion shielded Serenity's body with his own and he was sucked into the air. Serenity saw this and used all her strength to get herself up and leap into the air. She was caught in the energy ray and reached for Endymion's outstretched hand. Once they clasped hands, Beryl shot them with an energy blast again, this time killing both instantly.

Right before the energy blast would hit the two, Darien would usually wake up. Darien would always be in Endymion's body. As hard as he tried, Serenity's face was always in shadows. He could never see her face. But one thing was always certain, he was drawn to her.

_What's it supposed to mean. I don't love this Serenity person, I love Serena. I can't ignore the dream; I've had it too many nights repeating. _He sighed and then decided to head to the party store to get the drinks.

----------------

_What could it mean? I don't know anyone with the name Serenity. I don't recall ever meeting anyone with that name. Maybe it's someone from his old home. But that would mean that he doesn't love me. He'd be using me then? I don't know, I just don't know. _She thought to herself as she cooked the food for later. _The only thing I can do is ask him, but I don't want him to think that I'm crazy. It could be a dream…or he could just be dreaming. I'm not sure what to do. Maybe I can ask one of the girls what they think. Maybe he's having doubts about our wedding. We did get engaged pretty quickly. I mean I was gone for three months. We started dating only a few days before I was taken, and I was back for not a week before he proposed. So we were dating probably just over a week before he proposed. Maybe that's why he didn't want to get married right away like the others did. But what was the reason I didn't want to get married right away? I don't even remember now. _She laughed to herself. _I'm probably just over reacting._ She thought as she put the last of the deserts into a container.

"You done already?" Darien asked as he walked into the apartment.

"Yah. It didn't take me nearly as long as I expected." She said.

"Well at least you won't have to spend the day cooking."

"True. What time is it?" She asked as she started washing the pans she had used.

"Only noon."

"Wow, that didn't take long at all. Want a taste?"

"Sure." He said walking into the kitchen to put down the bags of drinks.

"Open." She said holding a brownie under his nose.

"MMMM." He moaned as he chewed the chocolaty goodness.

"Glad you like it." She said with a grin.

"I need a shower." He said after finishing the brownie.

"Then go take one." She joked.

"Aw, but I wanted to go to Yella's all smelly and grouse." He whined.

"Then go like you are. I don't personally care if you go smelling like a horse." She grinned. "The others on the other hand, they may not like you so much."

"Then maybe I should go take a shower."

"Good idea." She said walking over to him and wrapping him in a hug and pecking him on the lips.

"You know that's going to wash off."

"Then I'll give another after your shower." She said returning to her dishes.

"Okay, I won't let you forget that." He said walking away.

"Don't worry; I don't want to forget that." _He couldn't be in love with someone else. He doesn't even act like it. But he wouldn't act all weird if he was cheating on me. _"Ahhhh, I just don't know what to do!" She said to herself. _I'll ask one of the girls what they think…but who? _She finally finished the last pan and went to the living room. She plopped down on the couch and flipped through the channels.

"Anything on?"

"No. Of course not." She smirked.

"Oh well. We can go deliver the stuff to Yella's if you'd like. Get out of this place." He suggested.

"Sure, why not. I'm going to get in the shower first though."

"Okay."

She walked into their bedroom and changed into her robe then walked into the bathroom and took her shower.

----------------

"Hello?"  
"Hey Andrew. It's Serena."  
"What's up?"  
"Not much. Do you mind if we bring the food and drinks by now?"

"No, it's fine. I'll be here."

"Okay, see you in a little while."

"See ya." He said hanging up.

"Serena and Darien will be by in a little bit to drop off the food and drinks." Andrew told Yella.

"Okay. Guess I should pull out the coolers now then."

"They in the garage?"

"Yah." She said opening the garage.

"I'll go get them."  
"I'll get the ice." She said following him to the garage.

----------------

"Anyone home?" Serena yelled through the house.

"You called right?" Darien asked.

"Yah, Andrew said he'd be here." She said kinda puzzled as they heard the back door open. "Andrew?"

"Hey, how are you two?"

"Good." Serena said

"Great." Darien said. "Where's Yella?"  
"She's out in the garage. We were getting coolers for some of the drinks."

"Oh, I'll go help her." Serena said walking out to the garage.

"Where's the food?"

"In the car." Darien sighed.

"Something wrong?" He asked as they walked out to the car.

"I had that dream again last night. I just don't know what to think of it. I was even beginning to have doubts about our relationship. I pushed the doubts aside, but I don't know what to do. I love Serena, not this other person. But we were also on the moon, there isn't life on the moon."  
"Maybe you were just seeing another person's life, or maybe it was just a fairytale dream."

"It wasn't another person's life; I was in the guy's body. I kissed that princess. I've never read a fairytale like that before. I almost fell like I'm cheating on Serena in my dreams."

"You're not doing anything wrong. You haven't told Serena about the dream?"  
"No, I'm afraid that she'll leave me or something."

"All I can suggest is just try to ignore the dream or tell her. Maybe the dream will go away or something will change if you tell her."

"You're right. I'll just try and ignore it. If it doesn't go away, I'll just tell her. Thanks, Andrew."

"Anytime. Now let's get this food in before I eat it all."

"Good idea. It is pretty good."


	3. Serenity

Chapter Three

Serenity

Date: December 31st, 2007

----------------

After they returned home, Serena decided to talk to Amy about what she heard Darien say in his sleep, so she gave Amy a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Stephen, how are you?"  
"Good. How about you?"  
"I'm okay. Is Amy home?"

"She will be soon. She's on her way home from work."

"You guys doing anything or do you mind if I swing by really quick?"

"I don't believe we're doing anything. You can swing by if you'd like."

"Thanks, I'll be by in a few."  
"See you then."

"Bye." She said hanging up the phone. "Hey, I'm swinging by Amy's for a little bit. I'll be back in about a half hour or so." She informed Darien.

"So I'll see you in about and hour." He joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny. If I'm running late, I'll call you."

"Okay love, see you later." He said getting up and giving her a kiss.

"See you muffin." She said before closing the door behind her.

----------------

…KNOCK…KNOCK…

"Hey Serena, Amy just called me, she's caught in traffic. She'll be another few minutes. You can come in and wait for her if you'd like."  
"Thanks."

"So how have you been?"

"I've been okay."

"Something bugging you?"

"Nothing really. Hey, do you know if Darien knows anyone of the name Serenity?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Why?"

"No reason particular. I was just wondering."

"So how are you and Darien?

"We're good. How about you and Amy?"  
"We couldn't be better." Amy said walking in the door. "Sorry I'm late." She said before kissing her husband.

"No big deal." He replied.

"What brings you here Serena?" She asked while taking off her coat.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Nothing really."

Amy eyed Stephen and he got the hint. "I'm going to go get ready for the party tonight. I'll see you later Serena."

"See ya." She said as he walked into his bedroom. "Thanks." She said to Amy.

"No problem. What's bugging you?"  
"Well I'm worried."

"About what?"

"Well I was getting up this morning and I heard Darien talking in his sleep. It isn't unusual for him, but this morning was different."

"Different how?"

"Well…he said 'you know that I love you and only you, my princess, Serenity.'" She quoted from memory on the verge of tears. "At first I didn't think anything of it, but those words wouldn't leave my head all day. I just don't know what to think of it."  
"Serena, I'm sure it's nothing. Were you possibly dreaming?"

"I don't think so I don't remember waking up afterwards. I asked Stephen if he knew if Darien knew a Serenity and he said he didn't know of one." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh, Serena, have you talked to him about it?" She asked pulling her friend into a hug.

"No. I was afraid that maybe he'd think I'm crazy or something."  
"Well if it's bugging you that bad, you need to ask him about it."

"I was beginning to think maybe that's why he didn't want to get married right away."  
"I thought it was mutual between you two."  
"It was, only I can't seem to remember why I wanted to wait. Maybe this Serenity person was the reason Darien wanted to wait."

"If she was the reason he wanted to wait, you guys wouldn't have a date set right now."

"True, I don't know. Maybe that's the reason we haven't gotten a house or got married or anything for that matter yet, I mean, he wants to wait for this Serenity person or something."  
"Serena, don't beat yourself up about this. You guys will be fine."

"You're right. I don't mean to burden you with this Ames. I'm sorry."  
"It's better than you keeping it in and tearing yourself apart about it."

"Thanks Ames. I'm going to get going so I can get ready for the party."  
"Anytime Serena."  
"Oh, and could you please not tell anyone else about this? I haven't told anyone else, and I'm not sure if I will before I talk to Darien."

"No problem."  
"See you later."

"Bye." She said closing the door behind her friend. _Everything will be fine Serena. I promise._

----------------

"Back so soon? Darien asked quite surprised.

"Yah, I just wanted to ask Ames a quick question."   
"Did you get an answer?" He asked getting up to hug her.

"Yah, somewhat."

"I'm glad."  
"I'm going to get ready." She said before giving him a kiss.

"Okay."

----------------

"Hey guys. Come on in." Andrew greeted opening the door.

"Hey Andrew. You didn't eat all my deserts, did you?" Serena joked.

"I saved a few for everyone else."  
"Good, cuz those brownies are awesome!" Darien said while taking off his coat.

"You better get them before I do then." Andrew warned taking the couple's coats.

"Thanks Andrew." Serena said handing him her coat.

"Come on love, let's go visit." Darien said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"K."  
"Darien, Serena, how are you?" Yella greeted.

"Good."  
"Good. How about you?" Darien asked.

"Good thank you."

"Thank you for having the party here. I really wanted to have it at our place, but you know how small the apartment is." Serena said.

"Anytime."  
"It's our new year's resolution to find a house." Darien said. "And I'm pretty sure we'll find one."  
"I hope so." She sighed.

"You will. You forget it wasn't overnight when the others found their houses." Yella reminded.

"True. Are we the only ones here so far?"

"Yah. The others should be here soon."  
"Oh. I'm going to get a drink. You guys want something?" Serena offered.

"I'm good." Yella said.

"Sure please." Darien said.

"Cherry Pepsi?"  
"Yah thanks."  
"Hey Serena."  
"Hey Andrew."  
"You seem lost in thought." He noted.

"Just tired I guess. Ready for the new year." She said as she carried out the two drinks with Andrew behind her.

"Hey Serena, Andrew." Raye and Kevin greeted.

"Hey guys" She greeted each with a hug. "How was Cali."  
"Boring." Raye replied.

"Nice." She laughed as she handed Darien his drink.

"Thanks."

"Yup."

Within an hour, the whole group was there awaiting the New Year, and what an interesting year it would be.


	4. Secrets Told

Chapter Four

Secrets Told

Date: January 1st, 2008

----------------

Serena lay on her bed that she shared with her fiancée staring at the ceiling.

"You know that I love you and only you, my princess, Serenity."

She heard faintly from the sleeping body next to her.

She sighed and rolled over to look at him.

A minute later of shot up panting.

"You okay muffin?" She asked with concern.

"Yah, just a nightmare. Did I wake you?" He asked.

"No, I woke up a few minutes ago." She said resting her head on Darien's chest. She squeezed her eyes shut and just listened to his heartbeat and his breathing.

"Something wrong?"

_Just ask him about it. _Amy's words replayed in her head. "Dare, do you love me?"

"What do you mean?"  
"Do you love me?" She asked again.

He pulled her onto his lap before answering. "Of course I love you. You are the only woman I've ever loved…the only women I could ever love." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you too Darien." She said before he closed the gap between their lips.

Lost in their kiss, Darien started playing with the hem of Serena's nightgown as she lifted her arms for him to take it off. Breaking their kiss for a second, Darien quickly removed her nightgown leaving her completely naked. They rejoined their lips and they fell back on the bed with Darien on top of Serena. She used her legs to lower his boxers as he kicked them off.

"You sure you want to do this?" Darien asked breaking the kiss for a minute.

"Only if you do." She breathed.  
"You don't know how bad I do." He chuckled.

"And neither do you." She giggled.

----------------

"Good morning love." Darien greeted as Serena's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning muffin." She said adjusting her body to face him. "How long have you been up?"  
"A little bit."  
"You've just been watching me sleep?"  
"Yah."  
"Why?"  
"Because you look so beautiful and peaceful when you're sleeping."  
"I see. I'm glad I interest you that much." She giggled.

"Nothing or no on could interest me more."  
"I'm glad." She said giving him a kiss.

"I love you Sere."  
"I love you too Dare." She said snuggling into Darien's arms.

…RING…

"Oh shit, what time is it?" Serena asked jumping up.

"Almost 10:30. Why?"

…RING…

"I was supposed to meet the girls at ten." She informed running to the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, I thought you were meeting us for brunch?"

"Sorry Raye, I…uh…fell asleep. I'll be there in a few."  
"Okay, hurry up."

"See ya." She said hanging up before hearing her friend's response.

"Want me to drive you?"  
"Sure. Thanks." She said rummaging through the closet.

Darien went to the dresser to pullout a pair of pants and put them on. He then went to where Serena was rummaging through the closet and pulled out a shirt.

Serena had grabbed a turtle neck sweater and an ankle-length skirt and put them on. They both finished dressing and ran out to Darien's car.

"Guess we should pick a better time to do that next time huh?" Darien joked.

"Nah, it was worth all the crap the girls are going to give me."  
"It was wasn't it?"

"You know it." She smiled grabbing his hand.

"I guess it would help if I knew where I was taking you."  
"Oh yah, the crown."  
"K."

----------------

"So where is she?" An impatient blonde asked.

"She's on her way. She _fell asleep_." Raye informed.

"You think they finally did it?" Lita asked.

"Maybe, guess we'll have something to gossip about after all." Mina joked.

"Guess so." Raye agreed.

A minute later, she saw a red car pull up.

"Bye hun, thanks." Serena said quickly hopping out for the car.  
"Anytime. Bye babe."  
Serena approached the door and saw them with giant grins on their faces. _Great, I was going to tell them…eventually. _She sighed and walked to the group. "Hey."

"Hey." All four said at once.

"So how was your _sleep_?" Raye asked.

"Nice, peaceful."  
"I don't believe you fell asleep." Mina said.

"I did. I woke up and was talking to Darien for about a minute before the phone rang."

"So you fell asleep. What did you do before falling asleep?" Lita asked.

"Uh, well I woke up this morning around nine, lay in bed until Darien woke up, talked to him…" She trailed off.

"And…" Mina continued.

"And what?" Serena asked playing innocent.

"You know you did it, so don't try and deny it." Mina smiled.

"Yah, you have a different glow about you today." Lita said.

"I never denied it. I just didn't say it." She said smiling.

"I KNEW IT!" Raye yelled.

"Now spill." Mina demanded.

"What's there to spill?" Serena asked.

"You listened to us when we told you of our first times. Now it's our turn to listen to you." Mina said.

"Well we were talking then he kissed me. Next think I knew he asked me if I was sure I wanted to, which I thought was pointless being that both of us already had our clothes off, yet sweet and kind. I told him only if he did, so we did. Afterwards, we were just lying in bed cuddling and we fell asleep I guess." She explained.

"Aw, he is so kind." Lit said.

"Yah, he was gentle too. He made sure he wasn't hurting me too much."

"Yah, he puts on a tough guy act, but he can be gentle. While you were gone, he always had a happy face on, but Kevin told me that he heard crying from his room the day you disappeared." Raye said.  
"Really? In the past five years, I don't remember ever seeing him cry." She said trying to think.

"Yup." Raye said.

"I'm hungry." Serena said. "I never ate breakfast."

"Well what do you want?" Andrew asked from behind her.

"Oh, hey Andrew. Can I get a bagel with peanut butter?"

"You can eat that at home. I have awesome food here."  
"Fine, then some french toast and pancakes please."

"We went from a bagel to french toast and pancakes?"

"Yup." She laughed.

"Yours is almost done girls." He informed the others.

"K thanks Andrew." Mina said.

He nodded and walked away.

The girls sat for hours and talked about nonsense until they decided to return to their homes.


	5. Feline Friends

Chapter Five

Feline Friends

Date: January 1st, 2008

----------------

_Maybe I should just let him be so he doesn't have to deal with me anymore. _Serena thought to herself. _He's saying that he loves this Serenity…so I should just go so he doesn't have to worry about upsetting me anymore. _ Serena decided. She had been thinking about the options. She was thinking about the words that Darien said both this morning and the morning before. She thought that if she eliminated herself from Darien's life, he could live happy with Serenity. _As long as he's happy. _She sighed.

----------------

Darien had decided that while Serena was out, he'd go for his afternoon jog. He ran in the park pretty much everyday and being that it was the warmest it would be all day, he'd go now.

He continued the usual run until a white ball of fur caught his eye.

_What's this? _He thought as he walked over to the ball of fur that was lying on the ground. _Take that back, what are these? _He picked up the fur balls that he recognized as two cats. _Weird, these cats look almost familiar…they couldn't be the ones from my dream. _After he picked them up, he saw the signature mark. _The bald crescent moon shape, they are the cats from my dream…which means you can talk…I think… _He decided to get them back to his apartment and warm them up.

----------------

Serena walked into the apartment and held her breath hoping that Darien left for his jog. _Phew, he's gone. I would have had to wait if he was here. _She went to her room and grabbed a duffel bag. She threw a few shirts and some pants into it. She went to her desk and wrote a note for Darien. While writing the note, she remembered the ring. She sighed and wrote more before taking off the ring and setting it on the folded note. She grabbed her purse, phone, and phone charger and left.

----------------

He ran to the bathroom and grabbed some towels and a bowl of warm water. He placed the cats on the couch and wrapped them in the towels. He dipped two washcloths in the warm water and placed one on each cat's head. _I think this was that Endymion person's cat. He always had some white talking cat at his feet, and I think that this one is Serenity's. She always had a black one at her feet. _

----------------

A little while later, the white cat woke up to talking in the other room.

"I don't know what to do with them." He heard a male voice state.

_Them? _He thought as he looked around the room. Right next to him on the couch he saw his feline partner. _Luna!_

"Where's Serena…she's always good with animals…especially cats. But wait…they can talk…if they are who I think they are."

_What is he talking about? _The cat thought to himself. _No one knows we can talk._

"I don't want to frighten the poor things. Besides, I'm not even sure if they are or not. I could be completely wrong."  
He heard a chair screech on the floor and he could tell they were coming. "Good morning. What's your name little kitty?"

"Artamis…" _Crap, that wasn't supposed to happen._

"So I was right." Darien mumbled to himself.

"Just pretend you didn't hear that…or that…ah, this isn't working." The cat complained.

"You never were one for keeping your mouth shut, were you?" Asked a tired cat from beside them.

"What do you call what you just did?" He snapped back.

"They obviously know. Did you not hear what he said in the kitchen?"

"Whoa there kitties, no fighting." Darien broke in.

"Sorry." They both said at once.

"I'm Luna, and you know that is Artamis, but I have a question. How did you know we could talk?" The black asked to Darien.

"Well I was hoping you could answer a question of mine too. I've been having dreams of these two people of royalty. Do you know of Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity?"

"Yes, we are trying to find them in this time."  
"Well in my dreams, I was in the body of the Prince Endymion character. You two were in my dream as well, that's how I knew."

"You think it's really him?" Luna asked Artamis.

"It sure does look like him now that I think about it."  
"You'd know better than anyone else. You were his guardian."  
"Whoa, whoa, what are you talking about?" Darien interrupted.

"Maybe it would help if we explained the story of the moon and earth many years ago." Luna suggested.

"That would make more sense to him." Artamis agreed.

"Well here's the story. Ok, so it started many years ago. There was life on the every planet in the solar system and on the moon of the earth as well." Luna started to explain, as she starts to picture it out in her head:

There was a time when all the planets were at peace with each other and with the Moon. People lived on every planet, but the Moon was the most populated and most powerful, and the Queen there ruled all. Every planet had its own King and Queen, but the Queen of the Moon had a crystal that was so powerful, she ruled over those Kings and Queens. This Queen was known as Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity rarely interfered with the other planets, but she knew she had the power, and sometimes wish she didn't. Her husband had passed in a battle against an evil queen, her sister, but defeated her in the battle that ended his life.

Before this battle, Queen Serenity had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, with beautiful blonde hair, and big baby blue eyes. She named her baby Serenity after her, but the princess grew up to not like the name, she called her self something else, but they couldn't remember what it was. Each of the planets Kings and Queens had given birth to beautiful baby girls, except the King and Queen of the Earth; instead she had given birth to a baby boy. To protect the Earth Prince were four generals. These generals, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Malachite, grew up with the prince, being the same age.

All the Kings and Queens were very good friends, well most were, the four Kings and Queens of the outer most planets weren't as friendly. They did their best to ignore Queen Serenity and those of the other planets.

Each of the new baby's were born with the special powers that their parents possessed before becoming Kings and Queens, they were knows as Sailor Scouts. The princess of Mercury being Sailor Mercury, the princess of Mars being Sailor Mars, and so on. The Princes of the Earth on the other hand were different. The oldest was known as Tuxedo Mask, one was Moonlight Knight, one was Tuxedo Knight, one was Moonlight Mask, and the last was Tuxedo Moonlight. Princess Serenity had powers, but wasn't a sailor scout, or so they believed, but usually wasn't fighting because her mother wouldn't allow it after what had happened to Queen Serenity's husband. The Kings and Queens of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus understood and sent the Sailor Scouts to defend Queen Serenity and the Princess. The five boys usually stayed on Earth except for one boy who made regular trips to the Moon to prepare him for the future role of King. He met the princess and soon the two fell in love. They talked all the time, and when the prince, known as Endymion, was on Earth, Princess Serenity usually just stared at the Earth awaiting his next trip. Endymion hated his name as well, but they couldn't remember what he called himself either. The two were to one day be married.

But before that day could come, Queen Serenity's sister, whom they thought was dead, attacked the Moon Kingdom again. Endymion happened to be there to help fight along with his brothers. The Sailor Scouts started to fight the evil queen's minions, but they couldn't fight them and the evil queen at the same time. Soon they lost track of the evil queen's location, they could do nothing but fight the minions.

The evil queen, known as Queen Beryl, headed straight for the palace where the Queen and Princess lived. She saw that the prince she desired was talking to the princess and decided to end this. She startled the two and when Endymion turned to confront her, she had her generals capture the princess. She made Endymion promise to go with her before she would release the princess. Being that he was so in love with Serenity and would do anything to guarantee her safety, he agreed. The princess was in tears and she stole Endymion's sword and lunged it at Beryl. Before she got there, she was blasted by Beryl and flown backwards. She did get a little bit of the sward into Beryl which outraged her, so while Endymion was trying to be sure his princess was okay; she blasted both with a ray that was to suck them into the air. However, Endymion shielded Serenity with his body so only he was sucked up. Serenity wanted nothing more than to be with her love, so she used the rest of her strength to get up and lunge into the air. She was caught in the energy ray and grabbed Endymion's hand. When their hands connected, Beryl blasted them with an even more powerful energy ray that instantly killed both.

When Queen Serenity saw this, she used the power of the Crystal to stop it all. This crystal was known as the Imperial Silver Crystal, the most powerful crystal of all. She placed it on a Moon shaped rod. By doing this she sent all the people of the Moon, Earth, and all the other planets, including Luna and Artemis, for a new future on Earth. No one would remember any part of their past, but that's how Queen Serenity wanted it. She didn't want her daughter to remember the pain she suffered on the Moon unless she really needed to be awakened. She was determined to have her daughter live a full, peaceful life, but if Beryl or any other evil force came back to haunt them, that Luna and Artemis would have to awaken the 10 soldiers of justice, and Princess Serenity.

"That explains a lot." Darien said.

"And we believe that you are Endymion." Artamis said.

"So what does that mean?" Darien asked.

"Well, your fiancée was Serenity, we need to find her. Incase there is a threat, she is the only one who can use the Crystal to banish the negative forces." Luna said.

"She _was_ my fiancée, Serena is my fiancée now." Darien said.

"But-"  
"No buts. That was years ago…this is now. I love Serena. I don't know Serenity." He said sternly.

"We can figure out all that later. I guess there isn't really a need for the two of you to marry. We just need to find her, find the four sailor scouts, and find your 'brothers.' They may not be your biological brothers now, but they will be around the same age as you. They all will be." Luna said.

"Is there any way you can figure out who these people are? I mean obviously it's not going to be point blank. My name is Darien; it has nothing to do with tuxedo mask or Endymion…so I'm guessing it won't be easy." Darien pointed out.

"It won't be." Artamis sighed.

"But we do feel some strong power from people. We wait for some sort of sign and act on it. Some event will happen and cause a symbol to appear on the forehead of the scouts. Mercury's symbol will be a plus sign shape emerging from the bottom of a heart that seems to have antennas. Mars' will be a heart on its side with an arrow emerging from the point. Jupiter's will look like a four. Venus' will be similar to Mercury's only without the antenna looking things." Luna said.

"The generals were all involved with a scout, so the symbols are just a reflection of their long lost lovers. Zoisite's reflection Mercury's. Jadeite's reflection Mars'. Nephrite's reflection Jupiter's. And Malachite's reflecting Venus'." Artamis continued.

"So you're trying to reawaken those people. Does that mean there is some type of danger?" He asked.

"We believe that something is approaching. We just don't know when or what it is. We want to find these people so we can prepare them for their future role." Luna said.

"So you don't have a home?"

"No." They both answered.

"You can stay here."

"Thanks." They both said as Artamis' stomach began to growl.

"How about some dinner?" He offered.

"Sure." Artamis laughed.

_Where is Serena? _Darien asked before he went into the kitchen.


	6. Where'd She Go?

Chapter Six

Where'd She Go?

Date: January 1st, 2008

----------------

After Darien made some tuna for the two cats, the cats sat on the balcony of Serena and Darien's apartment.

"Hey." Darien greeted.

"Hello." They both greeted taking a formal bow.

"Please, you don't need to do that."

"Sorry, habit." Artamis laughed.

"It's okay."

"So we were thinking about giving you your memories back."

"Yah, we're hoping that maybe you'll be able to remember the faces of the others. It's not really giving you the memories; we're just awakening the ones in your head. It remembers most, we just need to help awaken them. We don't remember names or faces, so we were hoping you may remember."

"So you'd be giving me bits and pieces of my memories?"  
"Yes. As soon as we find the silver crystal, everyone's memories will be fully reawakened." Artamis informed.

"How are you going to find the crystal?"

"We're not completely sure, but the Moon Princess is the only one that can control the crystal." Luna said.

"Okay, so how does this process work?"  
"Simple. The memories are in your head. They just need to be awakened and you'll remember." Luna said.

"But they will be filled with emotion. A lot of emotion." Artamis warned.

"Its okay, go ahead."  
"Okay." Artamis said facing his former prince. A beam shot from Artamis' head to Darien's. A minute later the beam faded and Darien stood in shock

"Endymion?" Artamis asked softly.

"I missed you Artamis." He said kneeling down to pet the two cats. "You too Luna."

"It's good to have you back." Artamis said.

"It's good to be back." He hugging the ball of fur.

"Do you remember their faces?" Luna anxiously asked.

"They're at the tip of my memory…but I can't recall them right now."  
"It's okay, but here." Artamis said pulling out a rose.

"What's this for?"

"Remember, you are Tuxedo Mask."

"Oh yah." He said.

"Something on your mind?" Artamis asked noticing the distant look in his owner's eyes.

"My fiancée hasn't come home yet. I'm just getting worried about her, that's all." He said. "I'm going to go give her a call." He said walking into the apartment again.

He walked to his room and went to his desk to retrieve his cell until he saw the shiny silver ring on the desk. _Her engagement ring…What the? _He grabbed the note that was laying under the ring which had his name printed neatly on the front. He opened the note and read what was written inside.

_Darien,_

_I love you and want you to be happy._

_I feel that in order for you to be happy,_

_I need to leave so you can be with your princess, Serenity._

_I'm sorry to have prevented you from going with your true love._

_You might want to give the ring to her,_

_So I'm sure you found it on this note._

_I have my cell, but I probably won't answer._

_I hope you're happy with Serenity._

_I'll love you always,_

_Serena_

He stared at the note in shock, rereading it over and over. He grabbed his cell and dialed hers.

"Hey, I'm fine. Leave a message if you'd like though I may not return it. Bye." Her voice sounded depressed.

"Serena…Please call me back. Please. I love you." He said before hanging up. He grabbed his keys from the nightstand and rushed back to the living room. _How did she know about Serenity? Unless maybe I said something…maybe I talk in my sleep? _

"What's going on?" Artamis asked worriedly.

"Serena left. I need to go find her." He said.  
"Okay." Both cats replied.

He ran down to his car and started the engine. He dialed Andrew's number first.

"Hello?"

"Andrew, Serena left. She left me a note. She knows about Serenity somehow. She totally misunderstood the situation." He rushed.

"What do you mean?"  
"I came home from my run and found a note saying that she hopes I'm happy with Serenity and sorry for preventing me from going with my true love. She left her ring, and she's not answering her cell. She hasn't come over there or talked to you or Yella has she?"

"Not that I'm aware of. I'll call you if she does immediately."

"Thanks. I'm going to call the others and see if she said anything to them."

"Okay."

Darien hung up the phone and called Kevin, Zac, and Josh, who all had no information. He then called Stephen.

"Hey Darien. What's up?"  
"You seen Serena lately?"

"She came over to talk to Amy yesterday before the party, then at the party. Other than that, no. Why?"  
"She's gone, and I don't know why."

"I'll see if she said anything to Amy. Hold on a sec." He said.

"Okay." Darien said. He heard talking then a gasp.

"She left?" A female voice asked.

"Yah, she left a note."  
"What did the note say?"  
"Well…" He trailed off.

"Did it say anything about Serenity?"

"How did you know?"  
"She came to me yesterday asking for advice. You said something about loving a girl named Serenity. She was a wreck."

"She misunderstood. I have to find her. She's not answering her cell…nothing."

"I'll call her. Call me if you hear anything and I'll do the same."  
"Thanks Amy."

"I want to know an explanation, but I'll wait till we find her."  
"I'm sorry."

"Just find her."

"Will do." He said before hanging up. _I'm so stupid. I should've just told her about it. _He sighed.

He drove around to her favorite spots: The Crown, the park, local gardens, but he saw no sign of her anywhere. He sighed and decided to head to the park and look again when his cell phone rang.

"Hey, hear anything yet?" He asked quickly.

"No, she's not answering her cell. I called from Steve's cell too, but she didn't answer."

He sighed. "Okay. I've checked everywhere, but I can't find her anywhere."

"I hate to say it, but I don't think there's anything else we can do tonight."

"I'm afraid your right." He sighed.

"Get some sleep. Maybe she'll realize that she made a mistake or something and come back."

"I hope so."

"She'll come back. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Amy." He said before hanging up.

----------------

_I have no idea where to go. When he finds the note, he's bound to look at my favorite hangouts. But there's no where else to go. _She thought. She sighed as she walked past the cemetery. _ I could always spend the night with my family. _She walked to the entrance. _Damn, locked. _She looked at the height of the fence. _I could climb that._ She threw her duffel bag over the fence then began to climb up. She made it over with no struggle. She quickly searched for her family name and found it with not too much difficulty. She sat against the stone and sighed. "I miss you guys so much." She mumbled as tears made their way down her face. "I just want to be with you guys. Why did you have to leave me?" She cried. She laid her head back and cried herself to sleep.

----------------

Date: January 2nd, 2008

----------------

"Excuse me miss. You can't sleep here." A voice woke her from her slumber.

Serena slowly opened her eyes. "Oh, sorry." She said getting up groggily.

"Are you okay ma'am?" The lady asked seeing the tear streaks on her face. _She looks familiar. _

"I guess. I'll be fine."  
"Are you related to the Tsukino's?"

"Yah. I'm Serena, their daughter-slash-sister."  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't even recognize you. You've grown up so much since the last time I saw you."

Serena just stared at the woman, trying to recognize her. She had ankle-length green hair and she was extremely tall.

"You probably don't remember me. You were a lot younger the last time I saw you. I worked with your mother back in California, but I only met you guys a few times."

"OH, Trista. I'm sorry, how have you been?"  
"I've been fine, but the question is how have you been?"  
"Not so great."

"Well come on. Let's go inside and talk. You've got to be freezing."

"A little. Thanks."

"So where were you during the funeral?" Trista asked once they were settled in.

"The person who murdered them kidnapped me."  
"Oh, are you okay?"  
"Yah, yah."

"So why are you here? I'm sure you have to have a home."

"Well I did, but I left. My fiancée would talk in his sleep saying he loved this other woman, so I grabbed some stuff and left."  
"I'm sorry. So where are you going to stay?"  
"I don't really have anywhere to stay…I guess some park benches until I can find somewhere. I'll probably end up having to leave the city because I have ten friends in the city plus my fiancée."

"Come stay with me."

"I couldn't possibly."

"I insist. At least until you can find somewhere else. You'd never have to leave the house unless you want to."

"But."  
"Where else are you going to stay?"

"Well…"  
"Exactly."  
"Okay. Thanks."

She nodded. "But I have to stay for my shift. I do have two roommates and the three of us are guardians of a ten year old."

"Okay."  
"I'll call Michelle. She's home today with Hotaru, the ten year old. She can come get you."  
"Thanks so much."

"Anytime. Here's my cell number. If you need anything, call me."  
"Will do."

Trista picked up her cell to call Michelle.

Serena pulled out her phone to put Trista's number in it. _Great, six new voice mails._ She sighed. _I'll listen to them later._

"She's on her way right now."

"Okay."

"You can wait in here. But I really have to get back out there. You wouldn't believe how many grave robbers are in this town."

"Okay. But god only knows where my friends will look. Please, if anyone asks you if you've seen me, tell them no. I'm not ready to face anyone yet."

"Okay. Will do."  
"Thanks."  
Trista nodded and walked out the door.

Serena pulled out her phone and decided to listen to her voice mails.

""Serena…Please call me back. Please. I love you." She heard Darien's voice plead.

"Serena, where are you?" She recognized Yella's voice ask. "Are you sure you're okay? Please call me back…call someone."

"Hey. Where do you think you disappeared to?" Lita's voice sounded amused. "Just don't do something you'll regret later, okay?"

"WHY DO YOU JUST LEAVE?" You could've at least left one of us a message or something." Raye's voice sounded pissed off. "Please call me. I don't believe you're really fine."

"Hey girl, craving adventure or something? Well talk to you soon girl." Mina's voice rang through the ear piece.

"Serena, I just talked to Darien. He said you misunderstood about Serenity. Please call and talk to him. Please." Amy's voice begged.

Serena sighed and hung up as a female with shoulder length aqua blue hair walked into the building.

"Hello, you must be Serena." The woman greeted kindly as Serena nodded. "My name's Michelle."  
"Hi, how are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"I've been better. Thank you so much for taking me in."  
She nodded. "I hear you know Trista. She told us about you and your family. I'm really sorry."

"Its okay."  
"We should get going. Hotaru is in the car."  
"Okay. Let's go."


	7. Why?

Chapter Seven

Why?

Date: January 2nd, 2008

----------------

Darien woke up the next morning from a restless sleep. All he could think about that night was if Serena was okay. _It's entirely my fault she left. If I would have just told her about my dream, she wouldn't have left. _He sighed. He got up and grabbed his cell to call Serena again.

…RING…RING…

He heard a sigh. "What?" She sounded pissed.

"Sere, you completely misunderstood."  
"I have to go."

"If you'd let me explain-"

"I have to go. I'm fine and you can tell the girls that. Bye." She hung up.

"If only I could explain." He said to himself putting the phone on the table.

"Good morning Darien." Artamis said.

"Morning." He sighed.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"Serena heard me talking in my sleep. She heard me say that I love Serenity, so she left, and she won't let me explain."

"Is there anything we can do?" Artamis asked.

"No. Thanks though."

Both cats nodded. "Any word from her?" Luna asked.

"I left her a voice mail yesterday, and I just called her. She actually answered, but she said she had to go before I could explain." He sighed. "Why? I wish I could just go back to yesterday morning." He said to himself as he sat on the couch remembering the morning. "I just want to explain everything. I just want her to come back, so I can explain what happened."

----------------

"Hotaru, this is Serena." Michelle told the little girl.

_She reminds me of Raye. _Serena thought to herself.

"I heard Auntie Trista talking about you. Hi. My name is Hotaru." The black haired girl greeted.

"Hello Hotaru, how are you?"  
"I'm good. Thank you Miss. Serena."  
"Please just call me Serena."

"Okay."

The group got in the car and drove off.

"I was just heading to the store. We need food." Michelle informed Serena.

"Oh, do you mind if I stay in the car?"

"Not at all. I shouldn't be too long."

"Take your time. I just don't want to run into someone I know."

"Understandable." She said pulling into the parking lot of a local grocery store.

"Thanks."

"Yup."  
"Can I stay with Serena?" Hotaru asked.

"That's up to Serena." Michelle said.

"I don't mind."

"Then sure, you can stay with her."

"YAY!" Hotaru cheered.

"She sure likes you." Michelle snickered.

"Yah." Serena laughed.

While Michelle was in the store, Serena's phone went off…she ignored it.

"Aren't you gonna answer that Serena?" Hotaru asked.

"Oh, yah." She said picking up the phone. She looked at the caller id which read 'Darien.' She pressed talked and sighed. "What?"

"Sere, you completely misunderstood."  
"I have to go."

"If you'd let me explain-"

"I have to go. I'm fine and you can tell the girls that. Bye." She hung up.

"Who was that Serena?" Hotaru asked.

"It was an old friend."

"Oh. So why are you going to stay with us?"  
"Well, I missed Trista. I used to spend a lot of time with her when I was younger, so she invited me to stay with you guys."

"I'm glad you're staying with us. You're really nice."  
"I'm glad too. Thank you Hotaru."

----------------

"Did she say anything relating to where she was?" Raye asked.

"No. She picked up the phone, sighed, and said 'what' in a really pissed off tone. Then she said she had to go, and that she was fine and I can tell all you guys that. Then she said bye and just hung up." Darien explained to the group that was sitting around a booth at the Crown.

"What would make her want to leave like that?" Lita asked.

"Yah, I mean, is she mad at us or something?" Mina added.

"I-I think she's more mad at me…and she doesn't want anyone to contact her for some reason." Darien sighed.

"Why would she be mad at you? She seemed perfectly happy yesterday." Raye noted.

"Of course she would've been happy yesterday, but anyways, why do you think she's mad at you?" Lita asked.

"Well I've been having these dreams where I was this prince guy. The prince was talking to a princess and they were in love, and I'm assuming that when the prince told the princess that he loved her, I said that statement out loud and she heard it. I was trying to figure out the dream before I said anything to her. I mean, I don't even know anyone by the name of Serenity. I tried to explain it to her, but she just hung up earlier." He explained.

"That's kinda freaky." Stephen said.

"Yah. Where did the dream take place?" Zac asked.

"That's another weird thing. I think we were on the moon. You could see the Earth in the distance."

"That just proves the dream was bogus. There's no life on the moon…and as far as I know, there never has been." Kevin said matter-of-factly.

"Well I agree, you should've told her…even if the dream makes no since." Raye said.

"I was going to, but she showed absolutely no sign of hearing anything I said. She seemed perfectly fine. Like I said, I wanted to figure it out before I said anything. This morning was only the third time I had the dream."

"I agree, you should've told her. She came to me before the New Year's party, and she was a wreck. She was a wreck. She said how she was worried because of what you said. She quoted the words from memory, and she thinks that's why you didn't want to get married at first that that was why you guys haven't found a house or anything yet. She was completely bawling in my lap."

"If I would've known that, I would've told her." Darien sighed. He leaned his head into his hands and shook his head. "Sere, I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Darien, don't beat yourself up about it. She'll come back and you can explain to her." Josh said.

"I hope so. This is like when she was gone, only this time it's worse." He mumbled.

"How's it worse?" Andrew asked.

"We have no way of knowing if she is okay, if she has a place to stay, food to eat…we know nothing." He sighed.

"True." Andrew said.

"We'll find her, and she'll be fine. She'll realize that she made a mistake by leaving and come back. You'll see." Yella said.

"Yah."

----------------

After Serena, Michelle, and Hotaru arrived home and put the groceries away, Michelle gave Serena a tour of the house.

"Can I go play now Auntie Michelle?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes, go ahead."

"Thank you." She said bouncing towards her room.

"So Serena, what brings you here if you don't mind me asking?" Michelle said.

"No, it's okay. Basically my fiancée was sleeping and would say that he only loved this person named Serenity. I heard it twice, so I left him to go to his love." She explained.

"Are you sure you didn't misinterpret?"

"Well he called me today and wanted to explain, but I told him I had to go. But what's there to misinterpret? I heard what I heard, I still remember the quote: 'You know that I love you and only you, my princess, Serenity.'" She quoted.

_Serenity…could he be? _"Well you never know. What's his name?"

"Darien." She sighed.

_It doesn't sound like Endymion…but the king's name is Darien. _"You still love him."

"Yah, but he love's Serenity…not me."

"You said fiancée…which means you guys were engaged…which means he loves you."

"Well that's a complicated story. Five years ago, we started dating. We were only dating for a few days before I was kidnapped. When I returned, I went for a walk in the park with him. I borrowed his coat and found a ring in the pocket. That's when he proposed, so I don't know if it was only because he felt bad because I found it or what."

"What's that?" Michelle asked pointing to the necklace Serena still wore around her neck.

"Oh, it was a birthday present from him."

"Well it says 'true love,' so that's got to count for something."

"Maybe if I just think about it, sort stuff out and whatnot, I'll go back eventually. I'll miss my friends too much."

"You're welcome as long as you need to stay."

"Thanks. Anything you want me to do, don't hesitate to ask."

"Yup." She said leading Serena to the living room. "I'll be right back…help yourself to anything."

"Thanks."

Michelle walked into the other room and picked up the phone.

…RING…RING…

"Michelle, I'm working." Trista said.

"I know, but I feel something. I think the battles are starting."

"Do you want to try to handle it? I don't want to involve Hotaru yet."

"Yah, I'll see if I can handle it. But should I tell Serena?"  
"She's a very polite girl. I think we can trust her."

"Okay, that was my question. I'm going to tell her really quick then check it out."

"Okay, call if you need help."

"Will do." She said before hanging up. She walked back tot eh living room to see Serena watching TV. "Hey Serena, I have something to tell you."  
"Yah?"

"Well, I can explain more later, but I have to go really quick. I'll be back in a little bit. Do you mind keeping an eye on Hotaru?"

"Not at all."

"Thanks. I'll be right back."  
"Okay." _Sure, that made since…what ever._ Serena thought before turning back to the TV.

----------------

Luna jumped onto Darien's shoulder. "There's a monster attacking, we need Tuxedo Mask." She whispered into his ear.

He nodded. "I'm gonna go for a walk. I'm going to go look some more." He said getting up.

"Okay, want me to come?" Kevin asked.

"No thanks." He said walking out the door.

He ran to the park where Artamis was waiting. He jumped into an alley and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

He ran to the park where there was a giant boxer like creature fighting a female. The female was tall and dressed in a tight white body suit. Around the waist of the fighter was a teal blue miniskirt. At the back of the miniskirt was a bow. There was another bow going across her chest. She had gloves on both hands and wore high heels, and she had a gold tiara on her head with a teal blue stone in the center of it.

_Who's she, and how is she fighting in heels? _Tuxedo Mask thought to himself as he leapt into action. He threw a rose to block an attack that was heading for the female. "How dare you disrupt these people's day of fun. I, Tuxedo Mask, won't allow you to get away with that." He said before throwing a series of roses at the monster who screamed in pain.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" The female shouted. A ball of water shot into the monster. At contact, the monster burst into dust that blew away in the wind.

"What was that?" Tuxedo Mask asked more to himself.

"Not sure." The female said from behind.

"Who are you? You look familiar…somehow."

"I'm Sailor Neptune, guarded by the planet Neptune." The scout said.

"From the Silver Millennium." He mumbled to himself.

"What do you know about the Silver Millennium?"

"I cannot release that information. I don't know you well enough." He said. _I can't say anything without talking to Luna and Artamis first. _

"Well it is the job of the scouts to protect the Moon Princess that we are looking for. We are also to find the prince of the Earth, Endymion, to reunite him with the Princess. Do you know who either of these people are?"

"I can't say. I need to talk to my advisors first."

"Understandable. Can I meet you sometime? We could stay in this form if you'd like."

"Sure. I'll talk to my advisors and at least tell you if they will allow me to speak to you."  
"I'd also be bringing my fellow scouts along."  
"So you know who all of them are?"  
"No. Just the scouts of the outer solar system. Sailor Uranus, Pluto, Saturn, and myself, Neptune. We don't know the identities of the inners yet, nor the identities of the prince or princess."

"Okay. When should we meet?"

"Well Uranus and Pluto work until five. How about six. We can meet in an alley behind the Crown?"  
"That's fine."  
"I have to get back. I completely left my roommate completely clueless to watch my daughter."  
"Okay. Bye."  
"Bye." She said running towards her home.


	8. Meeting

Chapter Eight

Meeting

Date: January 2nd, 2008

----------------

"Luna, Artamis, where are you guys?" Darien asked as he walked into his apartment.

"We're over here." Artamis said from the couch.

"What do you guys remember about Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn?"

"Well they are the scouts of the outer solar system." Artamis said.

"They didn't socialize with the Princess, yourself, or the other scouts much, but it was also their duty to protect you and the Princess." Luna added.

"Why?" Artamis asked.

"Well when I went to fight that thing in the park, there was a sailor scout already there. It was Neptune. She was asking me questions, but I wanted to talk to you guys before we shared any information."

"Good idea. What did she say?" Luna asked.

"Well when she told me that she was Sailor Neptune, I mumbled from the Silver Millennium and she asked what I knew about it. I told her I wanted to talk to my advisors before I gave out any information. She said that it is the scouts' job to protect the moon princess, and that they also must find the prince. She asked if I knew who the princess or prince was, and again I told her I had to talk to my advisors. We are going to be transformed when we talk, but if you want, I can ask that we show our civilian forms."

"The outers always cared for the princess, but their parents didn't care for Queen Serenity much. They always felt that the Queen of the Moon should hold the most power." Luna said.

"We'll come with you that way we can talk to them too." Artamis said.  
"Okay, we're meeting at six." He informed.

"Okay." Both cats said.

----------------

"I'm so sorry for having to take off like that Serena." Michelle said walking back in the door. "Serena?" She walked in the living room where she had left Serena to find her holding a sobbing Hotaru. "What happened?" She asked rushing to their side.

"I felt really bad again Auntie Michelle." Hotaru said running to her aunt.

"She was screaming just minutes after you left. She came running out here in tears. I was just about to call Trista when you came back. I have no idea what's wrong with her." Serena said, panic obvious in her voice.

"It's okay. She gets this way sometimes."

"What's wrong with her?" Serena asked.

"It's really hard to explain." She said stroking the small girl's hair that was sleeping. "Afterwards, she usually passes out from exhaustion. I'll be right back. I'm going to put her in her bed." She said lifting the small girl.

"Okay." Serena said getting up off the floor and sitting back on the couch.

"So now I can explain what happened." Michelle said sitting down on the couch next to Serena. "There was a monster that appeared in the park today that I went to fight."

"What, are you crazy? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not crazy, and yes, I'm okay. But there are these people who protect the world by becoming defenders of justice. I'm one of these people. That's why I had to take off. Hotaru is one also, but being that she is only ten, we didn't want her to be exposed to the fighting. That's why she wasn't feeling well. She could feel the evil. That's why she was crying. Amara and Trista are as well. We're known as Sailor Scouts. You have to promise not to tell anyone though."

"I promise. That's so cool though."

"Yah, it kinda is. And please don't mention it to Hotaru either. We want to wait as long as possible before telling her."

"Understandable."

"Okay. Well Amara, Trista, and I are meeting another person I met today. Do you mind watching Hotaru?"

"Not at all. I'd be happy to watch her."  
"Thanks." Serena nodded.

----------------

"Well we're a little early." Tuxedo Mask said.

"That's okay." Luna said."

"So who was it you met at the battle?" Artamis asked.

"Sailor Neptune." He replied.

"She is the nicest of the older three." Luna said with a smile.

"I thought there were four outers?"  
"Saturn was younger than even Serenity." Artamis said.

"Oh, okay."

After a few minutes of waiting, they heard a voice from behind. "Hello."  
"Hey. How are you ladies?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Fine." All three said.

"You?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"I've been better." He said.

"Luna, Artamis. Long time no see." Sailor Pluto said.

"Too long." Luna said.

"Now let's get down to business." Sailor Uranus said.

"Well first of all, I don't see a problem with revealing identities. Does anyone object?" Artamis asked.

All shook their head 'no.'

"Go ahead and power down then." Luna said.

After all were powered down, they decided to go t the park and find a bench to sit on and talk.

"Well I'm Michelle." The woman formally dressed as Sailor Neptune with shoulder length aqua blue hair said.

"I'm Trista." The woman formally dressed as Sailor Pluto who had ankle length green hair said.

"I'm Amara." The tom-boy formally dressed as Sailor Uranus who had short dirty blonde hair said.

"And I'm Darien." He said.

_Serena's fiancée. _Michelle thought.

"So what do you know about the Silver Millennium?" Trista asked.

"I have some memories, but I remember no faces."  
"What memories do you have"? There wasn't a Tuxedo Mask." Michelle said.

"No, but my main weapon besides my sward was roses."

"So what would make you…" Amara said.

"Endymion."

"Your highness." Trista said bowing her head slightly as the other two followed suit.

"Please, none of that." He said.

She nodded. "Sorry, old habit." She grinned.

"So you were obviously closer with the princess than we were. Do you remember her face?" Trista asked.

"Unfortunately, no." He sighed.

"It's okay. We'll find Serenity." Amara reassured.

"Yah, sure. I've got to go. Luna and Artamis can fill you in on everything I know." Darien said before getting up and jogging away.

"What's his problem? You'd think he'd want to find her." Amara said.

"Well he's engaged…well was engaged. His fiancée ran off and left her ring. He mainly wants to find her." Luna explained.

"I guess he's been with her for five years now." Artamis added.

"Where is she?" Amara asked.

"At our house with Hotaru." Michelle said.

"What? He's been looking for her almost nonstop since she left." Luna said.

"She went to the cemetery last night. She fell asleep by her family's gravestones." Trista explained. "I invited her to stay at our house."

"I'll tell Darien. He'll be so happy." Artamis started.

"No. You can't. She made it clear that she didn't want to see any of her friends any time soon." Trista said.

"She said she wants to try and figure some stuff out then she'll go back to her friends." Michelle added. "You have to promise that you won't say anything to any of her friends or Darien."

"Okay. She's okay though?" Luna asked.

"Yes. She's fine." Michelle confirmed.

"So do you know the identities of any of the other scouts?" Artamis asked.

"Just Saturn, but as you know, she's younger. She's only ten in this time. She's at our house with Serena now." Trista said.

"What about you? Do you know the identities of any of the others?" Amara asked.

"No. Just you guys and Tuxedo Mask." Artamis said.  
"We're hoping that Darien will remember the faces of the others with time. We just gave him back the memories yesterday." Luna added.

"Hope so." Trista sighed.

"I think we should get going. Serena's still there with Hotaru." Michelle said.

"Good idea." Trista said.

"Okay. See you guys later." Luna said.

After a chorus of byes, the two groups went their separate ways.

----------------

"Have you found her yet?" A deep voice asked.

"No Prince. We did encounter two heroes of the past. One Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Neptune." A figure with red hair said.

"I have no interest in these two. Find me Neo-Queen Serenity. When you find her, bring her to me…unharmed. If she comes to me with any harm, it'll be your life Rubeus." A man dressed in a white suit with a cape with purple lining said.

"Yes Prince Diamond." Rubeus said bowing.  
"Go and get me her." He ordered.

"It may take some time-"

"The sooner she gets to me, the better for you." He warned sternly.

"Yes sir." He said before disappearing.


	9. Transition and Information

Chapter Nine

Transition and Information

Date: January 12th, 2008

----------------

Trista: 30; roommate of Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Serena; guardian of Hotaru; Sailor Pluto.

Amara: 29; roommate of Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, and Serena; guardian of Hotaru; Sailor Uranus.

Michelle: 29; roommate of Amara, Trista, Hotaru, and Serena; guardian of Hotaru; Sailor Neptune.

Hotaru: 10; guarded by Amara, Michelle, and Trista; babysat by Serena; unawakened as Sailor Saturn.

Serena: 21; now roommate of Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru; babysitter of Hotaru.

Darien: 21; looking for Serena; Tuxedo Mask.

It's been a little over a week since Serena left. Other than the brief conversation with Darien, she hasn't talked to any of her friends of Darien. She still doesn't know what she's going to do. She wanted to go and run into his arms and tell him how much she loves him, but what kept her back were those words he said in his sleep: You know that I love you and only you, my princess, Serenity. The words even haunted her in her sleep. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forget those words. She wanted so badly to contact her friends and talk to them like old times, but they'd want to know where she was staying and they'd tell Darien, and she just wasn't ready to face him or her friends yet. Serena was asked to watch Hotaru a few times over the past few days because the other three had to fight 'droids' as they started to call the new enemy's pawns. Michelle said the enemy seemed to be looking for something, but they weren't sure what. Serena resumed her collage classes. For the first time she was glad that she had no classes with her friends. All she had to do was pass her finals on the sixteenth and she'd have her degree.


	10. New Allies

Chapter Ten

New Allies

Date: January 13th, 2008

----------------

People seemed to be enjoying their after-dinner strolls in the park. That is until a droid decided to stop that. The droid was about ten feet tall. It was red with an axe for one hand. It grabbed a civilian who was ushering children to a safe place with her significant other.

"Give me your energy." The droid hissed.

"No. Let me go." The citizen gasped.

"AMY!" Stephen screamed as he ran towards the droid that currently had a hold of his girlfriend.

The droid opened its mouth, but instead of words coming out of its mouth, some sort of ray shot out and hit Stephen square in the back sending him flying back into a tree.

----------------

Darien decided to get out of the apartment. He'd not gone out much besides classes, work, and battles since Serena left. It was too lonely walking by himself. He was walking past the park when he heard a familiar voice scream.

"AMY!" Rang through the air.

He ran to the source of the scream which was in a lump next to a tree.

"Stephen, what's going on?" Darien asked looking at his glowing head. _'Zoisite?'_

"That thing has Amy, but it's too strong." He said weakly.

Darien looked towards the struggling bluenette.

"I'll be right back. Don't go near that thing." Darien said before running into the trees. "Luna, Artamis. Trouble at the park. I found Zoisite too." He said into his communicator.

"We're on our way." They both said.

He closed his communicator and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. He leapt out and extended his cane to hit the droid in the center of its back.

The droid screamed in pain and dropped Amy.

He ran to get her over to Stephen. When he picked her up, he saw the symbol on her head. "Mercury." He whispered. "Watch her." He ordered Stephen.

He went off to fight the creature when Luna and Artamis arrived.

He whirled roses at the beast to slow it down, but it wasn't doing much good. Soon the two were fighting cane-to-axe.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast." A female voice screamed as the surrounding area was covered in a dense fog.

"You okay Tuxedo?" The female voice asked.

"Yah. Thanks Mercury."

"Sure, don't say hi to me." A male joked.

"Okay, I won't." He joked. "Hello Zoi. Nice to have you both back."

"Nice to be back." Mercury said.

"Now let's get rid of this ting." Zoisite said.

Both nodded. "Let's." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Ice Storm Blast." Zoisite shouted. Ice shot out of his palms which hit the droid, freezing it instantly.

"Pluto Deadly Scream." Pluto's voice said from across the park.

"Neptune Deep Submerge." Rang Neptune's voice.

"Uranus World Shaking." Screamed Uranus' voice.

The three attacks combined and hit the frozen droid. As soon as the attacks hit, the droid burst into iced dust.

"Who's there?" Zoisite demanded taking his fighting stance.

"Calm down Zoi. It's Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto if you couldn't tell by the attack names." Tuxedo Mask informed.

"Or we can just not help you guys." Uranus joked.

"Sorry, just remembered. I'm a little on the cautious side." Zoisite said.

"You're right to be on the cautious side." A voice said from above the group.

"Who are you?" Pluto asked.

"I'm Rubeus of the Dark Moon Family." The red headed man said.

"Dark Moon Family?" Tuxedo Mask repeated.

"Yes, the Dark Moon Family. You'll learn more about us with time, but for now I must leave. I am leaving you with a parting gift though."  
He snapped his fingers and another droid appeared. He then disappeared.

"Can't he even stay and fight his own battles?" Uranus said shaking her head. "Uranus World Shaking." She shouted.

'The attack blew the droid back and stunned it.

"We'll do the honors." Zoisite and Tuxedo Mask said.  
"Ice Storm Blast!"  
The ice shot again froze the droid. Tuxedo Mask then grabbed several needle tipped roses and launched them at the droid. The droid shattered instantly.

"Nicely done." Neptune said.

"Why thank you madam." Tuxedo Mask said with a slight bow.

"It's nice to have you two back." Pluto said.

"It's nice to be back." Zoisite said.

"We'll have to meet up soon." Uranus said.

"But we have to get back to our babysitter." Neptune said.

"Yah, we'll talk to you guys soon." Pluto said.

"See ya." The other five said. (Luna and Artamis came out of the trees when the second droid shattered.)

"I know I made a good choice when I asked you to be my girlfriend." Zoisite said trapping Mercury in a kiss.

"You made a great choice." She agreed kissing him again.

"Sorry to interrupt, but do either of you two remember anyone else's faces?" Luna asked desperately.

Both shook their head 'no.'

"We'll just have to keep looking then." Artamis sighed.

"At least we can keep track of all the attacks and whatnot better now." Luna said.

Everyone (excluding Artamis) looked at her like she was crazy.

"Remember your computer and visor." She said to Mercury.

"OH YAH!" She giggled.

"So this is why you've been running off." Zoisite said. Tuxedo Mask nodded. "How long have you known?"  
"I found Luna and Artamis the day Serena left." He said looking down.

"That's why you were dreaming of Serenity. You were starting to remember your past." Mercury said.

Tuxedo Mask nodded. "Let's go to the crown." He suggested as the other two nodded.

After they went into an alley to detransform, the walked into the crown and sat in a private booth to talk.

"Do you still have the note she left?" Stephen asked.

Darien nodded and pulled the note out of his jacket pocket.

"That's why you wouldn't let anyone read it." Amy said after reading the note.

"I didn't want you guys to think I was really cheating on her…even though I felt like I was in my dreams." He sighed.

"And it'd be kinda hard to explain the whole Endymion thing." Stephen added.

Darien nodded.

"You're right. We probably would've thought that you were cheating on her. No offence or anything, but that would be the only thing that we could think of when we read that part about Serenity." Amy said.

"Exactly, but you understand now right?"

"Completely." They both said.

"What are you going to do about Serena and Serenity?" Stephen asked.

"I may sound selfish, but I can wait to find Serenity. My number one goal right now is to find my Serena."  
"It's not selfish at all. I understand. Right now I'd rather find my best friend and make sure she's okay than look for a princess we haven't seen in thousands of years." Amy said.

"And when we find Serenity, I'm just going to explain to her that I have a fiancée. I already have Serena, and I love her more than life itself. I couldn't even imagine being with anyone else for the rest of my life."

"I understand." Amy reassured.

"Oh, we have something for you two." Luna said to Amy and Stephen after she walked up to the booth the three were sitting at. She and Artamis stayed at the park to look for any signs of the enemy but found nothing.

Artamis was holding two things in his mouth. One was very similar to Darien's and then there was what appeared to be a pearl bracelet.

"What are these?" Amy asked picking up the pearl bracelet.

"Communicators." Luna replied.

"That's yours, and this is yours." Artamis said pushing the watch-like object towards Stephen.

Darien's and Stephen's communicators were almost identical. Darien's had a solid gold strap. On the top of the strap was a circle shape with a rose on top. Along the band was 12 buttons. Two blue, two red, two green, two orange, a white one and a light black one. When the circle was opened, it revealed two more buttons; one multi colored and another as white as a pearl.

Stephen's was almost the exact same. The only differences were the blue buttons were replaced with a white –similar to the one inside Darien's – button and a gold button; on top of the circle was the same symbol that glowed on his forehead earlier that day; and inside the circle where the white button was on Darien's was a blue button.

Amy's was more like a pearl bracelet. It was very similar to Stephen's. It had the same color buttons as Stephen's. In the center was a slightly bigger jewel which opened. On top of the bigger jewel was the symbol that appeared on her head. When opened, she saw the same buttons that were in Stephen's.

"Let me explain how they work. They only work for you guys. If someone else has your communicator – even another scout – it won't work. The buttons correspond with another scout, general, the prince, the princess, Artamis and I. The slightly darker ones are for the generals, and the lighter are for the scouts. They are very basic, though, when we find the crystal, our technology will be back to what it was during the Sliver Millennium. We'll make better one's then. The multicolored one is for contacting everyone." Luna explained.

"We made them a few years ago so we put the button of the bracelet's owner's lover in the middle." Artamis added. "Because each person is strong on their own, but they are strongest when with their lover. The buttons will only activate if the center is open too, so you don't have to worry about them going off randomly. When someone is calling you, the symbol will flash and you open it to answer it." Artamis added.

"Sounds easy enough." Stephen said.

"Yah." Amy said hooking it on her wrist. "Crap. I've got to go. Look at the time. I have class early tomorrow." Amy said.

"Okay. We'll see you guys soon." Artamis said as Amy and Stephen got up.

"Bye." They all said.

"We'd better get going too. I've got classes tomorrow too." Darien said.


	11. Mina And Josh

Chapter Eleven

Mina and Josh

Date: January 14th, 2008

----------------

"Hey Darien. Any news yet?" Josh asked into the phone.

"No. I haven't seen her anywhere, and haven't heard from her either." He sighed.

"Want to meet Mina and me at the Crown in a little bit?"

"Sure, I got nothing better to do."

"We're gonna head over there now. The whole gang is gonna be there with the exception of Lita and Zac. They are working…party poopers."

"Well they both work at the Crown. Why do you think it's doing so well?"

"Good point. Lita is one hell of a cook. Oh, and I still have to call Kevin and Raye. But I think they are working too. Maybe we should start meeting on the weekends…"

"That would be a good idea." He laughed.

"Yah, I'll see ya soon then."

"Yah, see ya."

----------------

"Hey, Sere, we're going to go get some lunch from the Crown. Wanna come?" Michelle asked.

"Uh…I don't know. Some of my friends could be there. I think my aunt's husband words there, and my friend and her husband own the place."

"We could just bring you back something." Amara offered.

"Come on Sere, please come." Hotaru begged.

"I guess I'll go. If I see any of my friends, I'll just leave." Serena said getting up.

"Okay, let's go." Trista said grabbing the keys to her car.

----------------

"Darien, we're over here." Mina called from the corner booth.

"Hey guys." Darien greeted. "Andrew working today?" He asked seeing Yella there by herself.

"Yah." She answered.

"Hey Darien." Zac greeted. "Want to order something?"

"Sure, I'll take a cherry Pepsi." He said taking a seat.

"Okay. Your guys' orders will be out in a few." He said walking away.  
"So have any of you guys heard anything?" Darien asked.

"No. I've called her everyday, but she hasn't answered or called back yet." Mina sighed.

"I'm sure we'll talk to her soon enough." Josh said wrapping his arm around his wife.

----------------

As Trista's car drove by the front of the Crown, Serena looked inside to see f she could spot any of her friends, and of course, she saw most of her them. "I'll just walk home." She sighed. "Almost all of my friends and Darien are in there."

"You sure?" Amara asked.

"I could drive you." Trista offered.

"No. Go ahead. Since all of my friends are in there, I can go for a walk."

"You sure?" Trista asked.

"Yah."

"I wanna go with Sere!" Hotaru said.

"It's okay with me." Serena said.

"Sure. If you need us, just call." Michelle said.

"Okay. See you guys." Serena waved.

Serena and Hotaru headed in the opposite direction of the other three.

"So where do you want to go Hotaru?"

"Can we go to the park?"

"To the park we go." Serena said.

----------------

The three older women walked into the Crown entrance.

"Hey Trista, Michelle, Amara." Darien greeted getting up from the table.

"Oh, hey Darien. How are you?" Trista asked.

"Good, you?"

"Good." All three said.

"You wanna come sit with us?" Darien offered.

"Sure." Michelle said.  
The four walked over to the table, and Darien introduced the group.

"Okay, this is starting to bug me." Mina started looking a Trista. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"You do look familiar, but we just moved here a few weeks ago. I did come to down five years ago for a funeral."

"If you don't mind me asking, whose funeral?"

"The Tsukino's. I worked with Ilene for a while a few years back."

"That's where I recognize you from. You came over Sere's house a few times while we were over." Mina said

"Oh yah. I remember. It's been so long since we've seen you." Amy said.

"You're Serena's friends from California aren't you?"

"Yah." Mina and Amy answered.

"I didn't think all of you were still friends."

"We are. We all moved out here five years ago." Amy said.

"Wow, time really flew." Mina sighed.

----------------

"Wanna swing Hotaru?" Serena asked taking a seat on a vacant swing.

"Sure, but can you push me?"

"Yah."

Hotaru hopped on a swing, and Serena went behind and pushed her.

"Sere, I feel bad again." Hotaru said.

"Okay." Serena stopped the swing and took Hotaru's shaking hand. "Let's go over to a bench."

After they sat on the bench, a huge monster appeared right in front of them. The monster resembled a plant. It had a rose at the ends of its hands and one on its head. It also had thorns covering its body.

"I've found you." The thing hissed.

_Found who. Crap, I hope she's not referring to Hotaru being Saturn…_ Serena thought.

"Now if you'd just come with me…" The thing started.

"You can't take her. I won't let you." Serena said pushing the speed dial for Trista. "Trista, there's a monster at the park. Hurry...it-"

----------------

The gang was in the middle of a conversation when Darien's communicator started beeping.

"I'll be right back." He said getting up. He walked out the front of the crown. "Yah?"

"Darien, there's a droid in the park." Artamis' voice said.

"I'm on my way. I'll let Amy and Stephen know." He said closing the communicator.

He walked back inside and whispered the news to Amy and Stephen.

"I'm going to go for my jog. I'll see you guys later?" Darien said.

"Yah, we got to get going too." Amy said as her and Stephen got up.

"Okay. See you guys later." Mina said.

"Bye."

After they left, Trista's phone started ringing. "He-"

"Trista, there's a monster at the park. Hurry…it-" Serena's voice was cut off.

"Hello? Hello?" She desperately asked into the phone but received no answer. "Guys, I think we'd better get going. That was out babysitter. Hotaru's not feeling well again." Trista said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Everything okay?" Josh asked.

"Yah, Our daughter sometimes gets really bad headaches." Michelle replied. "But we really need to go. Hope to see you guys again soon."

"Bye."

The three women left and Mina looked to Josh.

"Something's going on…" Mina said. "The person on the other end of the phone sounded like something was wrong…and sounded a lot like Serena."

"Serena? You sure?"

"Yah, she said something about a monster in the park and then was cut off." Mina thought. "Oh god, I hope something didn't happen to her." Mina said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Josh asked getting up after her.

"To the park."

"Well if there's something there, you could get hurt."

"I don't care. If Serena's there, then I want to make sure she's okay." She said running out the doors.

"Zac, we'll be right back." Josh called out before running after Mina.

"Sure…weirdo's." Zac sighed.

----------------

"Let-Me-Go!" Serena gasped.

The droid just snickered. "Now why would I do a silly thing like that?" The droid said tightening its grip around Serena's neck.

_Okay Trista. You guys can get here anytime now. _Serena thought.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

"Wh-What?" The droid screamed.

The surrounding area quickly was covered in a dense fog. Serena tried to look around and see something, but all she saw was a flash of red in front of her face. The item pierced the droids chest and it howled in pain and released its grip on Serena's neck.

"This is gonna hurt." She said. But before she hit the ground, two arms caught her. "Much comfier landing." She joked.  
"Glad you're okay." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Thanks for saving me."

"Anytime. Are you okay. It looks like you're bleeding. He said removing his hand from behind her head to reveal a bloody glove.

"Oh yah, it was probably one of the thorns…I'll be okay."

"I should get you checked out. I don't want you to bleed to death. I'm sure you have an awesome family to go home to." _Maybe she'll say something… _

"Not really, just some really good friends…speaking of which, I was watching a little girl. Have you seen her?" Serena asked looking around.

_Or not… _"No. I'll help you find her."

"No, it's okay. Go destroy that thing."

"Are you sure you're okay, your neck is awfully red."

"I'm fine. I need to go find her."

"Okay." He said before jumping back into battle.

"Serena." A voice whispered from the bushes. "Come here."

"No, I have to find Hotaru." She said looking for the small girl.

"She was reawakened. She remembered seeing the droid. She's out there with the others fighting."

Serena finally looked over to the bushes. "Oh, Neptune, okay." She said following the female back into the bushes.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Neptune asked looking at Serena's clothes with blood on them.

"Oh, yah. That thing grabbed me around my neck and I think one of the thorns broke skin." She said running her hand across the sore skin. "I'll be fine."

"It looks like it may bruise. It's already staring to swell."

"Oh well." She shrugged walking over to where Pluto was standing.

"Sere, are you okay?" Pluto asked.

"Yah, I'll be fine. You guys go help with the battle. I'll wait here until you're done."

"I'll stay. We don't know how serious your injuries are." Neptune said.

"I'll survive till the end of the battle."

"Okay." Pluto and Neptune said before jumping back to the battle.

"Have you two seen the blonde girl that the droid had a hold of?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"I saw her go into the bushes. I think she went home." Pluto said.

"Damn, she was bleeding."

"It wasn't bad. I looked at her. It was just a little cut. Nothing that won't heal on its own." Neptune said.

"Okay. Let's finish this thing off, shall we?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"We shall." Neptune and Pluto said.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

"Wind Storm Blast!"  
The two attacks smashed into the droid turning it instantly to dust.

"Wow, we're really good. Didn't even have to lift a finger." Pluto laughed.

"Sure, take all our credit." Sailor Venus said walking over to the group followed by Malachite, Sailor Mercury, Zoisite, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Uranus.

"That's what we do best." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Welcome back." Neptune said.

"Why thank you." Venus said.

"It's about time we get some excitement in our life." Malachite said.

"HEY!" Venus said punching his arm. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have this 'excitement.'"

"True." He grinned.

"Hey, what do you guys think about having a meeting at our place in a few days?" Pluto asked. "Compare all the stuff we've gathered."

"Well I have to work for the next few days. I'm not free until this weekend." Tuxedo Mask said.

"How about in three days then? On the seventeenth." Uranus suggested.

"That works for me." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Us too." Venus said.

"And us." Zoisite said.

"Okay. I'll call you with directions." Pluto said to Tuxedo Mask. "We need to get back to the babysitter." She said purposely leaving out Hotaru.

"You're the people from the Crown." Venus said.

"Yah. That wasn't really a lie. Hotaru really does get bad headaches when the droids attack." Neptune said.

"Okay. See you guys later." Malachite said.

"See ya." They all said.

The three older scouts and the younger scout left the others standing there.

"I hope she's okay." Tuxedo Mask thought aloud.

"Who?" Venus asked.

"Oh, Well Serena was being strangled by that droid. She was bleeding at her neck." He informed.

"Where is she?" Mercury asked.

"Well Neptune and Pluto said that she was fine. It was just a little cut."

"I wish she wouldn't have just left." Venus sighed.

"Suborned. Very suborned." Malachite said.


	12. The Crown

Chapter Twelve

The Crown

Date: January 15th, 2008

----------------

"Do you have any updates?" The prince asked.

"I believe I discovered the identity of the queen in the past."

"Bring her to me. Now." The prince ordered.

"Yes your highness." The red headed said before vanishing.

----------------

"Hey Zac, table five's order is done." Lita called from the kitchen. "Where's Andrew?"

"He's taking another order."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Hey Lita, got another order." Andrew called.

"Can you handle it? I wanna go on break before the lunch rush."

"Yah. It's pretty empty out there. Go ahead."

"Thanks." She said walking out the front doors.

"Hey Lita." A male voice called.

"Oh, Hey Darien. What's up?"  
"Not much. Just out for my ob until I have to work." He said coming to a stop.

"I'm on break right now. I heard you saw Serena yesterday." Lita remembered.

"Just for a minute. You know that monster that was in the park yesterday?"

"Oh yah. The news said Tuxedo Mask saved some poor girl from being strangled to death."

"Yah, well that girl was Serena."  
"WHAT?! Is she okay?"

"Yah. I was jogging in the park right before that thing appeared. It grabbed Serena around the throat. I was running towards it when I saw Tuxedo Mask throw a rose at it and saved her. It looked like she was bleeding a little, but nothing too bad. I never got a chance to go talk to her because a sailor scout called her away from the battle."

"Whew. I'm glad she's okay." Lita sighed. "Man. It's really weird not talking to her everyday like usual."

"Yah, the house is so empty without her." _I just wish I could have a chance to explain the whole situation to her. _He sighed. "I'll see you later. I have work in an hour. I need to get going."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later." Lita said waving as Darien started jogging off.

About a minute later, Darien's communicator went off.

"Darien here." He said opening his communicator.

"I've tracked a droid attack at the crown. Luna and Artamis are already there." Mercury's voice said.

"I'll be there in no time. I just left there. Darien out." He said. He closed his communicator and went to an alley to transform.

----------------

_Why is it always me? _Serena thought trying to run away from the droid.

"Come here you little brat." The big blue droid hissed.

"Excuse me? I'm no brat." She said stopping and facing the droid…big mistake on her part.

"Why thank you for making this easier on me." The droid said grabbing Serena.

"Damn, why am I so stupid sometimes?" She said trying to break free from the droid's grasp. "Let me go!"

"No, we need you." The droid said.

"Who cares? Just let me go!" She demanded.

"I suggest you listen to her." A female voice said from behind the droid.

"Why, what are you going to do?" The droid asked.

"Well, I could always just fight you." The female dressed in a tight white body suit with a green skirt and pink bows said.

"The let's fight." It said as another arm came out of its side to make up for the one holding Serena.

"Why am I always in the middle of this stuff?" Serena sighed. She decided to make herself useful and start kicking the droid's side.

The new sailor scout and the droid, who was still being kicked by Serena, started their fist fight.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Another female voice called. An orange beam shot into the droid's back causing it to scream in agony.

"Now let her go." Tuxedo Mask demanded.

"But why would I do that?" It asked squeezing Serena harder as she screamed in pain.

"Because you'll get a serious beating if you don't." The first female said.

"I could always just do this." The droid said as it released an electrical shock from its hand that shocked Serena.

Serena screamed in pain then quickly passed out.

"SERENA!" The two scouts and Tuxedo Mask shouted.

"You'll pay for that." Tuxedo Mask grumbled. He pulled out a dozen roses and threw them at the droid as Venus and the new scout, Jupiter, called their attacks on the droid.

The three attacks hit the droid causing it to drop the unconscious blonde.

A flash of green hair flew by Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Venus to catch her.

"Sailor Pluto, I'll take her." Tuxedo Mask said.

"No, you stay and help. I'll check her out." Pluto insisted.

"But-"

"No, you go defeat this thing. Uranus, Saturn, and Neptune will be here any minute." She said jumping away before Tuxedo Mask could protest anymore.

"Damn. She's snatched away again." Tuxedo Mask hissed.

"It's okay. We have that meeting in two days. We'll talk to her about it then." Venus said.

"Yah. Let's get rid of this thing. I have to go to work soon." Tuxedo Mask said pulling out some more roses.

"Let's." Venus said. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

The beam merged with the rose that Tuxedo Mask threw and it hit the droid as a lightening ball hit it from the other side, and it burst into dust.

"Guess we weren't needed." Saturn said from behind Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Venus.

"No. But it's okay. I have a question." Tuxedo Mask said turning around to face the three scouts.

"Sure, what?" Uranus asked.

"Where did Serena go yesterday?"

"Who?" Saturn asked.

"That blonde girl that was being choked."

"I called her away from the battle so she wouldn't get harmed any further." Neptune said.

"Without having her checked out?" Venus said.  
"I looked at her. The cut was a surface cut. It was already scabbing over when I looked. Her neck was just swelling. It'll just bruise." Neptune informed.

"What about Pluto taking her today. I insisted that she stay and fight and I'll look after Serena, but she insisted on taking her."

"I'm not sure. What's the big deal?" Uranus asked.

"That's the girl I was telling you about. She's my fiancée that left two weeks ago. I've hardly talked to her since. I'd like to talk to her sometime." Tuxedo Mask informed.  
"Well we didn't know that was Serena." Neptune said.

"Well next time you see her in battle, let me tend to her. I really _need _to talk to her." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Okay. Will do." They nodded.

"Well I need to get going. I have to get to work." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Okay. See you guys later." Neptune said.

"Let me know an update on how Serena is. Ask Pluto please." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Will do. See you guys in two days." Uranus said before jumping off with Saturn and Neptune right behind her.

"Bye guys. Welcome back Jupiter." Tuxedo Mask said before running off.

"Bye." The two called from behind.

"So Jupiter, do you remember who Nephrite is?" Venus asked hastily. _Our generals turned out to be our husbands…I hope she has the same luck. _

"Yah…It's Zac thankfully." Jupiter replied.

"Thank god." Jupiter gave the blonde in a white body suit with an orange skirt and blue bows. "Mercury and my generals are our husbands. I was hoping it would work out for you too."

"Oh, okay. So we have everyone but Mars, Jadeite, and the Moon Princess?" Jupiter asked.

"Well and for now Nephrite."

"Well I'll talk to Luna and Artamis, and they'll revive his memory after lunch…speaking of which I should get back. The lunch rush is starting soon."

"Okay. See ya later." Venus said

----------------

"Trista how is she?" Michelle asked running into the Serena's room.

"I think she'll be okay. Her pulse is strong and her breathing is normal. She just needs to wake up." Trista explained.

"Good." Michelle sighed.

"Darien was pretty pissed about you taking her. He demanded that we let him take care of her if she gets caught in the middle of an attack again." Amara informed.

"Well with any luck she won't. She's been put through enough already." Trista said getting up and walking out to the living room. "I think she'll probably wake by dinner time."

"Thank God she'll be okay." Hotaru said.

"I'm going to call Darien. Let him know an update on her condition." Michelle said. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey Darien. I wasn't expecting you to answer."

"Well I explained the situation to my resident and he said it was okay for me to keep my cell on me. So do you have any updates from Trista?"

"Yah. Serena will be fine. She is breathing normally and her heartbeat was strong and normal. She's expected to wake up by dinner time."

"Can you try to keep her there? I want to swing by after my shift."

"Well I'll try, but she'll probably want to get home."

"Please try."

"I will."

"I'll call after my shift to see if she's still there."

"Okay."

"Well I need to get back. Thanks for the update."

"Anytime. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and went back to the living room where the other three were.

"He wants us too try to keep her here when she wakes. I told him we'll try, but she'll probably want to get home. He's going to call after his shift. I'll tell him she left, but if he comes over, maybe you can drive her somewhere." Michelle said.

"Okay. Now we just have to wait." Trista said.

"Wait for what?" A weak voice asked from the hall.

"Serena. You shouldn't be up." Michelle said rushing over to help the blonde to the couch.

"We didn't expect you to wake up for another three hours or so." Amara said helping the blonde also.

"I've always recovered from things faster than most people. Not sure why." She said taking a seat on the couch.

"Lucky for you. You really took a beating from that droid." Hotaru said.

"Yah, it was pretty strong. Apparently kicking it did nothing." She attempted a laugh.

"No. But we got you out of there." Amara said.

"But now for the bad news…" Trista started. "Darien wants to come by after his shift."

"Does he know I live here?" Serena asked in horror.  
"No. I just told him we brought you to our house until you woke to be sure you were okay." Michelle explained.

"Whew, okay. Thanks. So I guess I need to leave when he comes over." Serena sighed.

"I was going to go pick up dinner today, you can come with me." Trista said.

"Thanks for everything guys." Serena said.

"Anytime Sere." They all said.

----------------

"She's gone already?" Darien sighed into the phone.

"Yah. I told her she should stay overnight, so we can be sure she's fine, but she insisted that she get home." Amara said into the phone.

"Damn, she is suborned. I always loved that about her though. God I miss holding her." He sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just reminiscing…it's been fifteen days since I've been able to have a regular conversation with her."

"Understandable. I'm sure she'll come back to you." Amara said.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys in a few days. We're still up for the meeting right?"

"Yah. In two days around noon."

"Okay. See you then."

"See you then." Amara said hanging up the phone.


	13. News

Chapter Thirteen

News

Date: January 16th, 2008

----------------

'_That's unusual.' _Serena thought when she woke up. _'Usually I'm like clock work…but this month I'm three days late…' _She thought heading to the bathroom. _'Still nothing.' _She sighed as she went downstairs to make breakfast for her roommates that she grew so frond of.

As the aroma traveled throughout the house, the three older women came down.

"You don't have to keep cooking for us, Sere." Amara said after yawning. "Sere, you in there?" She asked waving a hand in front of Serena's face.

"Huh, oh sorry." She replied shaking out of her trans.

"What are you so lost in thought about?" Michelle asked grabbing some plates and cups.

"It's probably nothing…" She trailed off bringing the food to the table as Michelle put the dishes down and the other two sat. "I don't' know." She sighed taking a seat.

"You know we're here if you want to talk." Trista said as the other two nodded in agreement

"I know. Well it's just I'm usually like clockwork when it comes to that time of the month, but I'm three day's late…I've never been late. Not even when my parents died and everything that happened that month."

"Could you be pregnant?" Amara asked shocking everyone at the table. "What, she is 21 and had a fiancée. It's possible."

"Well in all honesty, we only had sex once about two weeks ago. The morning before I left was when it happened. Do you think I am?" She asked.

"Well it only takes one time." Michelle said.

"And if you say you're usually like clockwork, then I'd say yes. If you want I can run to the drug store and pick up a home pregnancy test." Trista offered.

"Sure, thanks." She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Michelle asked.

"Well if I am, then I guess I should at least tell Darien considering it would be his and all. And I'll have to bring a child into a broken family. I knew there was a reason I wanted to wait until marriage."

"Well we can help you, but why don't we wait until you find out for sure then we'll figure out what to do." Michelle said.

"Thanks."

"I'll go after breakfast." Trista said.

"Do you mind if I come with you? I haven't left this house since the day I left. I mean other than walking out for the mail or in the backyard or something simple."

"No problem."

"Thanks."

They quickly finished eating and Trista and Serena left for the drug store.

"So have you decided if you're going to contact your friends yet?" Trista asked.

"No. I'm not sure yet." She answered. "The girls and I have been best friends since kindergarten. Their husbands are best friends of my – I guess – ex-fiancée. He keeps saying that I misunderstood and wants to explain, but I don't want to hear it. If I contact one of the girls, they're bound to tell their husbands, who will probably tell Darien."

"I wish there was something I could do."

"You are doing something. You're giving me a place to stay and food to eat. I really appreciate everything you, Michelle, and Amara are doing for me."

"Anytime. You're like family to me."

"And you four have become my new family."

"We're here. I'll run in and grab the test."

"Okay. I'm just going to wait out here."

"Okay, be right back." Trista said getting out of the car.

Serena decided to get out and stretch her legs.

"Serena?" She heard a voice question from behind her.

_No, not Raye…please. _Serena just stayed where she was and didn't acknowledge the statement at all.

"Serena, is that you?" The voice was now right behind her. "That was a stupid question. I know that's you."

She slowly turned around to greet a confused yet comforted face.

"Where have you been?"

"Around." She answered.

"Obviously. Where are you staying?"

"With a friend of my mom's that moved out here last week." She answered simply.

"Who?"  
"I don't want to say."

"Well why the hell not?"  
"Because I'm not ready to talk to anyone yet. I'll call when I'm ready." She said about to get back in the car.

"Look, Darien is torn up about you leaving. Worse than he was when that bitch took you five years ago. You need to talk to him. At least reassure him you're fine. I'll tell him that I ran into you today, but he'll want to know the answers to the same questions I asked. At least think about it please."

"I'll think about it." She said looking up into her friend's watery eyes. "My roommate is coming; I'll talk to you later…maybe." She said getting back in the car.

Trista walked up to the car and saw the unfamiliar black haired female by her car. "Excuse me miss. I need to get going and I don't want to hit you."

"Sorry. Could you just tell the blonde that her friends miss her dearly and would like her back home?" Raye asked stepping back from the car.

"Will do. Bye." Trista said before getting into the car as Raye waved.

"Who was that?" She asked Serena after they were pulling out of the parking lot.

"My friend Raye."

"Well she wanted me to tell you that your friends miss you and want you back home."

"Thanks." She smiled to her new friend.

"Anytime."

They drove the rest of the way in silence.  
The drive wasn't long and before Serena knew it, they were pulling into the driveway.

"Here." Trista said handing the bag to Serena. "There are directions in the package."

"Thanks. I'm going to go try it now…I really gotta pee." Serena giggled.

"Okay."

Serena walked up to the bathroom that connected with her bedroom. _It's now or never I guess. _She sighed and took the contents out of the package. She followed the directions and waited. _Glad she got the digital readout. _She waited for it to say something.

----------------

"That girl is so suborned." Raye said into her phone.

"I know, but I'm sure she'll contact us soon. You guys have been best friends longer than some people have been married." Her husband said on the other end.

"I know Kev, but she seem lost in thought…like something was wrong or she was deep in thought or something."

"It could've been anything, but why don't you get the stuff for lunch and come back. I'm starved."  
"Yah. Oh my Gosh." Raye said stunned.

"What, what's going on?"

"T-there's this h-huge thing attacking people. I really got to go."

"Get out of there. I don't want you to get hurt."

"No. I've got to help these people."  
"Raye, you could get hurt-"

"No, I've got to help. I'll be careful. Bye." She said hanging up.

Kevin grabbed his keys and ran out the door. _And she says Serena is the stubborn one. _He thought running to his car.

He sped to where Raye had told him she was headed. When he got there, he saw a man with a tuxedo and another male fighting the monster he assumed Raye was talking about. _Raye. _He thought. He looked around but couldn't find her anywhere. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of familiar black hair whirl from around the back of the building. He went to run to the black haired female, but stopped when he saw what she was wearing. A tight body suit with a red skirt, two purple bows, and a tiara with a red stone in the middle of it. That wasn't what Raye was wearing. "Raye?" He questioned.

"K – Uh – sir, you need to get out of here." The lady said coming up to him.

"Raye, what are you wearing?"

"You need to get out of here-" She stopped and thought for a minute. "ARTAMIS!" She screamed over her shoulder.

He came running up to her feet and she bent down to tell him something. "He's Jadeite, I know it." She whispered.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Positive." She confirmed.

"Okay, I'll take care of it. Go help Tuxedo Mask."

"Okay." She stood back up and ran towards the droid and Tuxedo Mask.

"Raye." Kevin yelled about to run after her when Artamis stopped him.

"No, wait."

"What did you say?"  
"Come with me and I'll explain."  
"But Raye-"

"You can't help her like that. If you come with me, I'll tell you how you can help her."

'Sigh' "Okay." He said following the cat.

"Listen, you are a General. You can only help her by letting me revive your memories."

"Memories?"

"Just stay still and you'll understand." Artamis said. He closed his eyes and a beam shot to Kevin's head. Kevin was stunned for a minute but then closed his eyes as pictures of him, Raye, and other old friends came to focus. After the images faded, the beam vanished.

----------------

Mars watched as Kevin followed Artamis to the back of the store. She turned her attention back to the droid who had thrown Tuxedo Mask against the wall of the building.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" She said aiming the attack at the monster.

The fire ball hit the droid in the back as it howled in pain. It turned to the source of the fire ball. Before she knew it, the droid was slamming her against the ground. She tried to kick the beast off, but she couldn't.

"Get off her." Someone yelled. As he body slammed the beast off her. She quickly got up and shot an attack at it.

"Fire Soul Burn!" The same male yelled, attack combining with Mars'.

The beast flew back in a heap.

"Uranus World Shaking!"  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

The attacks hit the unexpecting droid and it burst to dust.

Mars ran to where Tuxedo Mask was slowly getting up from the ground.

"You okay?" She asked helping him up.

"Yah, I think I'll be okay." He said brushing himself off.

"Good. Look who I found."

"Hey Tuxedo." Jadeite said.

"Jed, when did you get here?"  
"Well my smart wife told me she was going to help people get away from that thing, so I came to make sure she would be fine." Help explained.

"Luna started talking to me and gave me memories. When I saw him, I recognized him instantly." Mars finished.

"Well welcome back."

"Yes welcome back." Neptune said from behind.

"Hey guys." Tuxedo Mask greeted.

"Hey, sorry to cut you short again, but we mainly just came to welcome our new scout and general. We need to get back home." Uranus said.

"That's okay. We'll se you later though?" Jadeite asked.

"Yah. See ya." Neptune said before running off.

"Oh, Tuxedo Mask, I saw Serena earlier." Mars said.

"WHAT? Where?"  
"Here. She let right before the droid attacked."

"Was she okay? Did you talk to her?"  
"She looked like she was worried about something. I asked if she was okay, and she said yes. I asked where she was staying, and she said yes. I asked where she was staying, and she said with a friend of her mom. Then a lady came and got in the car Serena was in and drove away."

'Sigh' "Damn. I wish I could just talk to her, explain everything."

"Explain everything?" Jadeite repeated.

"Yah. The real reason she left was because she heard me talking in my sleep. My memories were reawakening and I was having dreams about Serenity. I said something about loving her and only she and Serena heard it I guess. Now that I have my memories fully, I can explain without being completely confused myself."

"She always jumps to conclusions." Mars sighed.

"Yah. I need to get back to work. Sorry. Catch you guys later?" Tuxedo Mask said. Both nodded. "See ya." He waved before jumping off.

"Here. These are for you." Artamis said giving two red communicators to the new allies.

"Thanks." Both said beginning to inspect the new devices they held.

Mars' resembled Mercury's only red pearls, and Jadeite's resembled Zoisite's and Tuxedo Mask's only a red band.

"I'll explain how they work…"

----------------

Amara and Michelle rushed back to the house. They had left Hotaru with a neighbor while they ran out to take care of the droid. The figured by the time they got back Serena would have the results. They ran in the door and saw Serena sitting on the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head buried into them. They searched for Trista and found her in the kitchen. Amara went to talk to Trista while Michelle went to sit with Serena.

"I'm guessing it was positive?" Amara whispered.

"Yah." Trista sighed. "She doesn't know what to do."

"I can understand. We should set up an appointment for her to go to the doctor. That way they can run a blood test and be 100 positive." Amara suggested.

"Good idea, but I want to ask her first. She is really confused and doesn't know what to do right now."

"Michelle is out there with her now."

"Let's go." Trista said grabbing a tray with four mugs of hot coco.

----------------

"Hey Sere." Michelle said walking over to the couch to sit next to the crying blonde.

"Michelle, it was positive. What am I supposed to do?" She asked looking up. "I don't know what to do." She started crying again.

Michelle sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. "It'll be okay. We'll figure it out. You know we're here for you. Amara, Trista, and I are. Hotaru will love to play with the baby. We'll figure it all out." Michelle tried to comfort.

"Got some coco." Trista said carrying the tray with the mugs of coco on it.

"Thanks Trista. Serena said looking up and attempting a half smile. "Hey Amara."

"Hey Sere."

"Sere, Amara and I thought we should make you a doctor's appointment. What do you think?"  
"Whatever you think would be best."

"That way we can be completely sure. The home tests aren't always right." Amara added.

"Sure. That'd be fine. But I need to go to class. My finals are today." Serena said walking to her room to get ready fro class.

"I'll go call the family doctor." Michelle offered.

"Okay. Did you get Hotaru?" Amara asked.

"No. I read the note, but Serena came down almost instantly."

"I'll go get her."

"I'm going to drive Serena to her class."

"K. See ya." Amara waved and walked out the front door.

"She has an appointment for tomorrow at 3." Michelle said coming out of the kitchen.

"K. I'll tell her. I'm going to offer to drive her to her class." Trista informed.

"I'll see you guys later." Serena said putting her shoes on.

"Sere, want me to drive you?"

"Sure, thanks." She said walking to Trista's car.


	14. Who's That Girl?

Chapter Fourteen

Who's That Girl?

Date: January 16th, 2008

----------------

"YAY!" Serena cheered walking out of her last class. She was just shown her final grade, and she passed with flying colors. She was so cheery she didn't even notice a figure following her. "I'm so happy I passed!" She said taking a seat on a bench in the park. _Wow, it is getting late already. I always hated that my class was late._

The figure went behind a tree, so he wouldn't be noticed.

Serena sighed and tucked her knees to her chest. "I really should tell him. He has a right to know." She mumbled.

_Tell who what?_ The figure thought.

She sighed again. "I should get going before someone-"

"You know finds you?" The figure cut her off.

Serena jumped up, startled by the voice…the voice she knew too well.

The figure emerged from the shadows and waked up to the surprised blonde. He quickly wrapped her in a hug, but she didn't return the affection.

"Sere, look at me. Please." He begged.

"What do you want Darien?" She asked, keeping her gaze down. _Maybe I should tell him._

"You up and left. I'd like to talk at least. Let me explain." He begged. "You completely misunderstood."

"I can't do this right now. I have too much I'm processing right now."  
"Like debating whether or not to tell this guy something he has a right to know?"

"How long have you been stalking me?" She asked completely surprised by his comment.

"Since you left class. Sere, what are you contemplating? Who do you have to tell? _What_ do you have to tell?" He placed his hand under her chin and moved her head to face his. "What's wrong?" He asked seeing unshed tears in her eyes.

"I was debating if I should tell-"

"WHY ARE YOU JUMPING OUT OF TREES? YOU COULD'VE HURT MY GIRLFIREND OR ME! YOU SHOULDN'T BE SO WRECKLESS!" A man interrupted Serena by yelling at a little girl with pink hair.

"Sir, I am truly sorry. I – uh – fell. I did not mean to." The little girl said with a slight curtsy.

"You shouldn't be climbing in trees to begin with!"

Hearing this, both Serena and Darien marched over to the young man.

"Are you this child's parents?" The young man demanded.

"No, but she said she was sorry. I'm sure she didn't intend on falling on you." Darien snapped.

"Let's go find your parents sweetie." Serena said.

The girl grabbed Serena's offered hand as they walked to the bench where Serena previously sat.

"Where are your parents?" Serena asked.

"DADDY!" The girl yelled running to Darien.

"W-what?!" Serena said walking over to the two. "Y-you have a ch-child?"

"No. I don't even know who this is. Where are your mom and dad?" He asked desperately.

"You're right here daddy. I'm not sure where mommy is."

"I believe you have me confused. What's your mom's name?"

"Serenity."  
"I misunderstood nothing. Good-bye." Serena said before running off in tears.

He yelled after her, but she just kept running.

"Care to explain?" Darien asked.

"Can we go somewhere where I can tell you? It's a weird story."

"Sure. We'll go to my apartment." He sighed

----------------

Serena burst through the door in tears and accidentally ran into Michelle.

"Michelle, he already has a kid." She sobbed into the female's shirt.

"What? Serena, calm down please."

Serena breathed in and out until she stopped crying.

"What happened?" Amara asked.

"I walked out of my class and went to the park. I was about to leave when Darien startled me. I was about to tell him when we heard this little girl getting yelled at. We walked over and I asked where her parents were. She yelled daddy and ran to Darien. Of course, Darien denied it and asked her mother's name, to which she replied Serenity. That's when I ran here."  
"So this little girl says Darien is her dad and Serenity is her mom?" Michelle clarified.

"Yah." She said starting to cry again.

"It's okay Sere, we'll figure everything out." Amara said.

----------------

After Darien took the little girl to his apartment, and they ate dinner, Darien wanted an explination.

"You have some explaining to do." Darien said.

"Well my name is Rini. I'm 12 years old, though I've been told I don't look it. I came from the future."

Hearing the new voice, Luna and Artamis walked out to the living room.

"Luna, Artamis. How are you two?" Rini asked spotting the kitties.

The two looked at each other and then looked at Darien who shrugged.

"You two are shy. You aren't going to say hi…oh, I keep forgetting. You don't know me yet. It's okay you can talk to me."

"What do you mean you came from the future?" Darien asked.

"Exactly that. Let me explain as much as I can. The future city was attacked, and the bad people put mommy under some spell. She's been sleeping for a long time, as long as they've been here. I haven't seen her in two weeks, but I see my daddy everyday. I probably won't recognize mommy when I see her. The attacks are getting more powerful, so Daddy sent me here to find my mommy and daddy of the past. That way they could stop the evil now before it gets to the future. Daddy is you, and I need to find mommy. Daddy said that mommy was Princess of the moon years ago. She was found and couldn't fight. That's when mommy decided to become Sailor Moon. She was desperate to help her friends. If I find mommy in this time, I can tell you and mommy, and the scouts and generals that we need to defeat the Dark Moon Family here in the past, so we can have a peaceful future."

"So you were sent here to tell me that we need to defeat the people attacking here?"

"Yah. The Prince of the Dark Moon Family is trying to get mommy. He wants to destroy her so he can rule our kingdom of the future." Rini explained on the verge of tears.

"And you say your mother's name is Serenity?" Darien asked.

"Yah. Serenity and Endymion is my father's." Rini said. "Mommy's cat is Luna, and your cat is Artamis."

Luna and Artamis just couldn't stay silent any longer.  
"Do you know what your mother looks like?" Luna asked.

"Well, being that she's been sleeping for the past two weeks, I don't remember completely. All I remember is that she always wore her hair in two pigtails – similar to mine – only they were more meatball shaped instead of pointed. She never used to wear her hair like that. She told me how she did at the beginning of high school. After that, it was only periodical when she did." Rini explained looking around the small apartment. She looked at pictures and spotted the frame from five years ago. She walked over to the where the frame was hanging on the wall. "I remember this picture. There's one hanging on the wall in mommy and daddy's bedroom, and then there's an identical one hanging in the front hall."

"What do you mean?" Darien asked.

"That's my mommy."

* * *

**A/N: **If you don't remember, she is refering to the picture of Darien and Serena that day at the fair. The frame that Serena's dad sees when he goes over there. The frame Darien got Serena a duplicate of for Christmas the year she returned. It says True Love on it. If you can't remember, say in the review and I'll send you the description of the frame.

Okay, sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to be mean and leave you with a little cliffy. Yes, Luna and Artamis know where Serena is...but will they say anything...Plus it's 10 at night now...it's rude to wake people up in the middle of the night, right?


	15. I Found You

Chapter Fifteen

I Found You

Date: January 16th, 2008

----------------

"The woman in this picture is your mother?" Artamis asked.

"Yah, that's her. Luna, you remember, don't you?"

"No, we don't remember all the identities yet. We only recovered Endymion, Sailor Mercury, Zoisite, Sailor Mars, and Jadeite. We're still working on the other five."

"Well who ever this girl is, she's my mother, Serenity…only she hated that name. I can't remember what she was always called instead…I always just called her mommy…" Rini said trying to think of the name.

"Serena is Serenity?" Darien finally spoke.

"THAT'S IT! She always had her friends and family call her Serena or Sere."

"I have to find her…Where could she be?" Darien asked himself.

"At Trista's house." Luna said.

"What?"

"She is living with Trista and the gang." Artamis repeated.

"How do you know that?"

"When you left the first meeting, we explained the situation to them and Michelle said that Serena's staying at their house." Luna explained.

"You've known all this time and you haven't said anything!?"

"We were sworn not to. Michelle said she was thinking about talking to you. She was going to sort everything out and then talk to you." Artamis said. "I'm sorry. We really wanted to tell you, but Michelle made us promise."

"Understandable. I'm going to call them now." Darien said pulling out his cell.

"Wait." Rini stopped him. "As much as I'm confused right now, and as much as I want to see my mommy, it's pushing 11." Rini pointed out.

"We are having that meeting at their place tomorrow. I'll just talk to her then." Darien sighed. _I'm so close to getting you back Sere. So close._ He sighed.

----------------

----------------

"Prince, I'm afraid she got away right before today's attack." The red head said.

"You allow her to get away again…" The prince roared. "I have no room for failures on my team." He said before raising his hand. With a flick of his wrist, Rubeus was engulfed in flames, burning to his death. "If you want it done right, you've got to do it yourself." He sighed. "Emerald." He called into the darkness.

"Yes your highness?" A woman with waist length light green hair asked appearing from the darkness.

"You will help me in capturing the queen. You will distract her and anyone who tries to defend her while I grab her. Is this clear?"

"Yes your highness." She bowed.

"Good you are dismissed." He said before she vanished. "Tomorrow Serenity. Tomorrow."

----------------

Date: January 17th, 2008

----------------

"Good morning Trista, Michelle." Serena said walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sere." Both said.  
"You're looking better today." Trista noted.

"I feel better too. I'm not so sore today."

"We're going to have a whole bunch of people here today. We'll be discussing that enemy that has been attacking lately. I don't want to involve you in all the stuff so just wanted to let you know. You can stay in your room or something." Michelle said.

"Okay. I'll just camp out in my room and watch TV or something." Serena said.

"Okay. They'll be here in a few hours." Trista said.

"I'll make some lunch for all of you guys if you'd like." Serena offered.

"Sure. Thanks." Michelle said.

"No problem, what would you guys like?"

"Doesn't matter." Trista said.

"I'll just throw some sandwiches together and make my mom's recipe baked beans. They're soooo good. Wait until you try them. Do you have a slow cooker?" Serena asked.

"Yah." Michelle said getting up from her seat. She walked to a cupboard by the stove and pulled out a slow cooker. "Here."

"Thanks. I have to start them now. When are they supposed to get here?"

"Noon." Amara replied. "Morning."

"Morning." All three said.

"Okay, let's see. You have that, and that, and that. Good, we got everything." Serena smiled.

"Good. Anything I can help with?" Trista asked.

"No. It's good. Thanks." She said looking at the digital clock on the stove which read 10:30. _I have an hour and a half. _She thought to herself. _That'll be enough time._

"I'm going to go call Tuxedo Mask with directions." Trista said.

"Okay." The other three said.

----------------

"Luna, Artamis, Rini, let's go. If we don't leave soon, we'll be late, and if Serena's there, we don't want to be late." Darien called through his apartment. _Well if we don't leave soon we'll be on time…but we need to talk to Serena before the meeting._

"Ready." Rini said coming out of the bathroom with Luna and Artamis following her.

"Okay let's go." Darien said.

The four of them went down to Darien's car and got in.

"Rini, do you mind explaining the story to the group when we get to Trista's?" Luna asked the pink haired girl.

"Yah, I can do that." Rini said. "The only people there are going to be Sailor Scouts?"

"With the exception of Darien, yes." Artamis answered.

"Rini, I just want you to be one hundred percent sure. The lady you saw in that picture at my apartment was your mother, Serenity." Rini nodded. "You say your mother always calls herself Serena instead of Serenity?" Rini nodded again. "Okay, just want to be sure before I talk to her."

"Yah, I'm positive that girl in the picture was mommy."

"Why didn't you recognize her yesterday though?" Darien asked remembering the incident clearly.

"Well when she was younger, mommy obviously didn't know about her past as moon princess. She didn't wear her hair in the usual two bun style. I _always _saw mommy with her hair in that style, never down. Daddy is the only one who sees her hair down now. I guess for a little while before she remembered her true self, she did wear her hair in the customary style, but didn't always." She explained looking at the clock. "Daddy, I thought you said we were going to be late! It's only 11:30." Rini complained.

"I want to talk to your mother before we have the meeting. That way she can be a part of it. But I want you to stay out with Trista and the other girls. In fact, they have a girl they watch that is about your age. She's 10."

"Is it Hotaru? She's the youngest scout."

"Yah."

"YAY! Hotaru is one of my best friends in the future; she's only ten years older than me."

"We're here." Darien said pulling in the driveway.

"Already?" Rini asked.

"Yah." Darien said getting out of the car. He grabbed Luna and Artamis from the back and the group went to the front door and rang the bell.

"I'll get it." A familiar voice called from the other side. The door opened slowly. "Darien!" The voice gasped.

----------------

"I'll be back in a minute; I'm going to go get dressed." Serena said leaving the kitchen.

She walked into her room and pulled out a pair of jeans and slid them on. She then went to her closet and looked through her tops. She found a long sleeve v-neck shirt. She then went to the bathroom and grabbed two hair ties and put her hair in the style she hadn't worn it in in about five year.

_I haven't worn my hair like this since high school. _She thought leaving her room. She was walking down the steps as the door bell rang. She raced down the stairs. "I'll get it!" She called. She slowly opened the door to a familiar face she wasn't ready to see yet. "Darien!" She gasped. She attempted to run back to her room, but Darien grabbed her arm. "Let me go." She said shaking his hand off her.

"Serena, who is it?" Michelle called from the living room. When Serena didn't answer, she came to the door. "Oh, uh, hi."

"Oh, uh, hi. I tell you I'm looking for my fiancée and you keep her here knowingly without telling me?" Darien asked.

"It's my fault; I begged them not to tell. Why do you keep stalking me? Can't you just leave me alone?" She asked.

"I need to explain. There is a perfectly good explanation." He said. He moved back to reveal the little pink haired girl. "This is your daughter-"

"I think I'd know if I ever gave birth. You were my first, remember, you _were_ there." Serena cut him off. "I don't need this stress, especially _now._" She said. _All this stress can't be good for my baby._ She took off running out the house.

"Damn." Darien muttered. "Can Rini stay here? I'm going to go after here. Luna you'd better come with me. Artamis can either come or go."

"Yah she can stay." Michelle said completely puzzled.

"I'll explain later. Sorry." He said before running off after Serena with Luna at his feet.

"I guess I'll stay here." Artamis sighed.

----------------

"Serena, please wait." Darien called after her.

"No." She called over her shoulder.

"Seren-"

"Found you." A feminine voice said appearing before Serena.  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SAY YOU FOUND ME? I AM NO ONE!" Serena cried falling to the ground.

Darien had no idea who this woman was, but he knew she meant wrong. He quickly ducked into an alley and transformed. He hopped out and saw the female coming closer to Serena.

"Stop. I will not allow you to harm this innocent girl." Tuxedo Mask said jumping in front of Serena. He picked up the girl who was looking behind her.

"Stupid jerk can't even stay to see if I'm okay. So much for him caring." She said while Tuxedo Mask put her on her feet.

"That stupid jerk is saving your life." He whispered into her ear.

She immediately blushed. She looked at his features for the first time. Same dark, beautiful hair, same hansom build, same…no eyes are covered up. She gasped. "Darien?" She whispered. She moved her hand up to his half mask that shaded his eyes. She moved it upward slightly and saw those midnight blue eyes she fell in love with five years ago. "It is you." He nodded. "Sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay."

"Excuse me, I'm waiting." The female said.

"Who are you and what do you want with her?" Tuxedo Mask asked whirling around standing in front of Serena shielding her with his cloak.

"All I want is the beautiful little queen." The female replied. "And my name is Emerald, general of the Dark Moon Family."

"Queen?" Serena's voice questioned.

"What are you talking about? This is just an ordinary girl. She's no queen." Tuxedo Mask shot back. _Maybe they found out that she is our moon princess…but queen…I don't know._ He thought. _Better call the scouts. _He opened his communicator and pressed the 'all scouts' button. "Enemy in front of the bakers shop."

He was being yelled at by the green haired female floating in the sky when he felt a tug at his cloak. He whirled around to see a male dressed similarly to him, only in white with a purple lining in his cloak, pulling his fiancée into the sky.

"LET ME GO!" She cried kicking him in the shins.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said pulling out a sward from his side. He slid the sward across Serena's upper thigh, cutting through her jeans and skin.

"Ahhhh!" She cried in pain. "Please, just don't hurt my baby!" She cried before the two vanished.

"SERENA!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

"She's gone, and you're stuck here to fight me." She said.

He quickly whirled around and lunged a dozen roses her way.

The roses cut into her skin leaving her screaming in agony.

"You'll pay for that." The woman hissed. She was drawing on her powers when a ball of powers hit her from behind. She immediately froze, then melted, then was electrocuted, then blasted. She fell to the ground in an unmoving heap.

Tuxedo Mask fell to his knees clutching his hands into fists.

"Tuxedo Mask. Are you okay?" Mars asked running to the fallen superhero.

"Yah, but that creep won't be." He gritted through his teeth.

"What are you talking about?" Jadeite asked.

"A man from the Dark Moon Family just vanished with Serena." Luna filled in.

"WHAT?!" All the scouts and general screamed in horor.

"Let's get to Trista's. They might worry if we don't show up soon." Tuxedo Mask sighed. "Maybe they can help us track down Serena." He stood up and the group went to an alley and detransformed.

Darien walked the whole way in silence, trying to process everything he heard and witnessed in the past 15 minutes.

She lived at Trista, Michelle, and Amara's place.

She was wanted by the Dark Moon Family.

She was Rini's mother.

She was his Moon Princess.

She had a baby

"Wait…a baby? 'Don't hurt my baby?' What the hell was she talking about?"


	16. A Sad Meeting

Chapter Sixteen

A Sad Missing

Date: January 17th, 2008

----------------

The group walked back to Trista's home.

"Welcome all." Michelle greeted.

When no one replied, she looked at their faces, which reflected one thing: sadness.

"Wh-what's wrong…Wh-where's Serena?" Amara asked.

"Darien?" Trista asked.

"The Dark Moon Family took her." Darien replied grimly.

"WHAT?!" The three older women replied.

"Come on. Let's go in the living room and talk." Michelle suggested.

"But we need to go out and find my mommy." A voice said from behind the group of women.

"Rini, there's nothing we can do." Darien sighed.

"But daddy!" Rini said starting to cry as she ran into Darien's open arms.

"We'll find her. It'll be okay honey." Darien said picking up the sobbing girl.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Eleven voices asked at once.

"Let's go inside and I'll explain." Darien said. "Well, she'll explain." He corrected.

Everyone just walked into the house in silence.

"I'll start trying to track her." Amy said pulling out her mini computer.

They all sat and waited for Rini to calm down.

"Rini, you know how I told you that you'd have to explain to them what you explained to me yesterday?"  
"Yah. Well I came here from the future to find my mommy and daddy of the past. I came because in the future, mommy is in serious danger and the only thing that can save her is the Silver Crystal."

"Save her from what?" Lita interrupted.

"Oh, she was put under some sleep spell by Prince Diamond, the prince of the Dark Moon Family. The future city is being attacked so Daddy sent me to the past to get mommy and daddy of the past to defeat them here in the past. Prince Diamond was trying to get mommy…daddy wouldn't tell me why, but the evil prince wanted to rule our kingdom."

"You said that the prince wanted to destroy her?" Darien said.

"Well that's what daddy said, but I'm 12, not stupid. He wants mommy to be with him instead of you. And from what I saw in the park yesterday, she could be turned against all of you."

"In the park yesterday?" Zac asked.

"That's when I arrived. I fell onto this couple and the guy started yelling at me. Daddy and mommy came over and daddy yelled at him while mommy tried to find my parents. I recognized daddy right away. When I ran to him yelling daddy, mommy ran off crying. I didn't recognize mommy right away because she wasn't wearing her hair like she does all the time in the future. The only one who ever saw mommy with her hair down after they were married was daddy. Then at daddy's place, I saw a picture of mommy and daddy that I recognized from the palace in the future. Her hair was up in the style that she wears it in in the future."

"What picture?" Mina asked.

"The picture from the fair. She's wearing her hair like Rini's, only the buns are more rounded." Darien explained. "She said there were two, well I had a second made for Serena five years ago. I don't know where her copy is, she must've taken it with her."

"Like Rini's? Her meatball head style?" Raye asked.

"That's what you always called her…though she hated it." Rini giggled.

"So you came to prevent what just happened?" Trista asked.

"Yah." Rini sighed.

"But we don't even have the crystal to help your mother. We haven't even found Princess Serenity yet." Mina pointed out.

"Yes we have." Luna said. "Only we can't reawaken her yet." She sighed.

"Why not?" Raye demanded.

"Because she is Serena." Darien said. "My Serena is my Serenity."

"She really had no reason to leave after all." Amy muttered.

"What are you talking about Amy?" Stephen asked.

"That's his story to tell." She answered pointing to Darien.

"Well right before she left, I started having dreams of this time long ago. I was with Princess Serenity and told her I loved her. Long story short, I guess I said that I loved Serenity and only her, and Serena heard me. That's why she left." He explained.

"How can you be so sure that was the reason she left?" Zac asked.

"She told us she heard her fiancée talking about another woman in his sleep." Amara said.

"And this." Darien said pulling a note from his wallet.  
He handed the note to Zac who read it aloud. "Darien, I love you and want you to be happy. I feel that in order for you to be happy, I need to leave so you can be with your princess, Serenity. I'm sorry to have prevented you from going with your true love. You might want to give the ring to her, so I'm sure you found it on this note. I have my cell, but I probably won't answer. I hope you're happy with Serenity. I'll love you always, Serena."

"So Serena has been staying here?" Lita asked.

"Yah. I saw her sleeping in the cemetery."

"Cemetery?" Voices asked.

"Yah, she was leaning against the tombstone of her parents." Trista said.

"I never even thought to look there." Darien sighed. "I couldn't protect her when she was in trouble. I don't deserve her."

"That's not true." Zac said.

"She loved you. She still loves you." Lita said.

"And when we get her back, she will tell you so." Amy said.

"And we _will_ get her back." Josh said.

They spent a good hour talking about the enemy and how to get Serena back.

Soon only Darien, Rini, Luna, Artamis, and Amy were left over there, and Darien got to ask the question that was nagging at his mind all day.

"Trista, can I speak to you for a minute?" Darien asked.

"Sure we can go in the kitchen." She replied leading the way. "What is it?"

"Before the guy vanished with Serena, she asked him not to hurt her baby. Do you know what she was talking about?"

"Yes-" She stopped.

"Well?"

"She was going to tell you yesterday, but then Rini showed up. Wait…how any years is Hotaru older than Rini?"  
"I don't remember, why?"

"Rini. Come here a minute please." Trista called.

"Yes?"

"How much older is Hotaru then you in the future?"

"Uh, I can't say. I was told not to. I already broke that rule."  
"Rini." Darien said in his stern voice, and Rini knew never to disobey him when he used that voice.

"Eleven." She replied quietly.

"Thank you. You can go now." She nodded and left.

"Darien. I'm gonna let you figure this out." He looked confused. "How old is Hotaru currently?

"Ten."

"Hotaru will be eleven in about a month. Now think about it. She's eleven years older than your future daughter."  
"Serena's pregnant?!?! That's what she meant?"

Trista simply nodded. "Rini isn't as far into the future as you think."  
"We have to get her back before that creep hurts her or Rini."

"Well, being the Sailor Scout of time, once we get Serena back, Rini can't be here too long. There will be two of her in the same time frame. That could really damage the present Rini. Somehow, it is possible people from the past to go to the future and there be no problem. But for the present, it could be fatal for the present Rini and the future."

"Then we'll send her to the future. I'll have a few scouts and/or generals go with her for protection until we find the crystal. Then we can figure out how to defeat the enemy."

"Sounds like a plan."  
Darien paused. "So we'd see signs that the future Rini is being affected by both being in the same time period too long, right?" Trista nodded. "How long can they be in the same time period?"  
"About a day or so. Things about her would start to change."

"So we'd be seeing affects about now…that's when she showed up…but we're not…so Serena's no longer in this time frame." Darien pointed out.

"AMY! Stop your search!" Trista yelled running to the living room with Darien close behind.

"What? Why?"

"Because, she's not in the present anymore. She's probably in the future." Darien said.

"How do you know?" Amara asked.

"We'd be seeing affects of two Rini's being in the past at the same time. Rini isn't being affected, so Serena must be in another time frame." Trista explained.

"Two Rinis in the same time frame?" Amy asked.

"She's pregnant." Darien replied.

"I don't have software to search for her in another time period." Amy sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Darien sighed.


	17. Serena

Chapter Seventeen

Serena

Date: January 17th, 2008

----------------

_Previously:_

----------------

"_LET ME GO!" She cried kicking him in the shins._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said pulling out a sward from his side. He slid the sward across Serena's upper thigh, cutting through her jeans and skin._

"_Ahhhh!" She cried in pain. "Please, just don't hurt my baby!" She cried before the two vanished._

----------------

"Your baby? Guess we didn't get to you in time…" The prince mumbled appearing in what looked to be a bedroom.

"Who are you?" Serena hissed.

"Prince Diamond."

"What do you want with me?" Serena snapped.

"Why, my queen, I want you to be with me." He said moving closer to her.

Serena tried to back up, but the bed prevented her from doing so. "Get away from me." She hissed. "I have my fiancée."

"Your _fiancée_. Ha! He doesn't love you. He's fallen for someone else." Diamond said as a dark haze began to surround the two.

"Wh-what?" Serena asked as her eyes became lifeless.

"He's in love with Trista now. You know, that women you were staying with. He has completely forgotten about you. Your friends don't care anymore. They've gone on with their lives."

"I don't believe you! Darien wouldn't do that to me. He loves me as much as I love him!" She scowled.

"Then why don't you take a look at what your Darien is doing now." He said. He turned Serena to a wall where images appeared.

_-On the wall-_

**(A/N: Italics is the image. Regular is Serena/Diamond talking.)**

_Darien and Trista were on a bridge that overlooked the river. They were in silence, but it was a comfortable silence between the two. Darien slid his arm around her waist as she placed her head on his shoulder._

"_I love you Dare."_

"_And I love you Trista."_

"NO! Darien loves me! He doesn't love her!" Serena cried sinking to her knees.

"_Trista, I love you so much…" He started reaching into his pocket._

"No…"

_Darien pulled out a box and held it in front of him. He got down on one knee and said, "I love you more than I could ever love any other woman. Will you do me the honor of marring me?"_

"_Of course!" She said as he placed Serena's engagement ring on Trista's finger._

"That's _my_ engagement ring…not hers…no…"

"_But what about Serena?"_

"_I never loved her. I only asked her to marry me because she found that ring in the pocket of my coat. She was being nosey. I only stayed with her because her parents were killed, then her brother committed suicide…I simply felt bad for her. When she was gone, it was the best three months of my life. And now, the rest of my life will be complete with you by my side."_

"_Oh Dare, I love you so much." She said running into his arms as the image faded._

"No. Darien wouldn't do that. He loves e."

"Not anymore. He loves Trista now. He's moved on." Diamond scowled.

"How could it happen? We promised we'd love each other and raise a happy family."

"Well it looks as if he only wants that with her." He said. "Take a look for yourself." He said as another image appeared on the wall.

_-On the wall-_

_Darien got back on his feet and bent over to place a kiss on Trista's waiting lips._

"_Come on, let's go home." Darien sad grabbing her hand._

"_Gladly."_

"NO! We were supposed to get married. How could he do that to me?" Serena asked as her voice filled with rage and the black haze began to thicken. "Darien and I loved each other. Trista and I are friends…my friends are always there for me."

"Not anymore. Ever since you left, they've been happier." Diamond smirked.

"No...they couldn't…the girls and I were like sisters, and the guys, they were like my brothers…they couldn't."

"Then watch." He said as another image appeared on the wall.

_-On the wall-_

_There was a group sitting and laughing in a corner booth at the crown…a group Serena recognized as her friends._

"_Life is so great now." Mina sighed as she took a sip of her milkshake._

"_Yah, now that our burden is gone, my life is so stress free." Michelle added._

"How could they say that? They are my closest friends."

"_Yah, the house was always a mess, but now that she's gone, I can actually care about looking for a house. She's not going to be there to mess it up." Darien said._

"_She was always messy. Whenever she came over when she was younger, she always left the house a mess." Yella said._

"_I'm glad that dude took her. One less thing we all have to worry about." Raye said._

_A chorus of 'yah's' and 'you got that right's' were heard around the table._

"My friends wouldn't do that to me. They wouldn't betray me like that, would they?" Serena said as the images replayed in her head. "I love them all, but they don't love me?" She said getting to her feet again. "They betray me, all of them…"

"They betray you, but I would never betray you. I love you." He said staring into Serena's still lifeless eyes. "If they loved you at all, they wouldn't trash you."

"But we're like family. They are the only family I have ever known."

"Not anymore. Now they hate you."

"But then I have no family."

"You have me."

"But I don't want you. I'd rather live with no family. Get away from me."

"But I love you."

"And I love Darien, but we can't all have what we love."

He walked her lifeless body to the bed and pushed her on it.  
"I love you." He repeated.

"No…I love Darien…not you." She struggled to get up but he laid on her.

"He doesn't love you."

"But I still love him." She said trying to push him off her. "Now get off me!" She said as life returned to her eyes.  
"Why isn't it working?!" He said as he ripped her pants off.

"NO! STOP!"

"Like hell I will." He said ripping the rest of her clothes off followed by his own.

----------------

Serena sat on the bed crying. She felt extremely violated being that she just was. She looked around the room, searching for her clothes. _They may be ripped, but they'll provide more privacy then nothing. _She said. She finally spotted them on the ground around the bed. _What he said about Darien and the others. It can't be true could it? They wouldn't betray me. But those images he showed me. They all felt so real. I just wish I could talk to them…_She thought slipping into her clothes. _They all betray me. _She thought as the black haze returned around her. Her eyes became lifeless as she sat on the bed again. _They all hurt me…I must get revenge. _Life returned to her eyes. _ Wait, I can't hurt the ones I love. Just because they hurt me doesn't mean I should hurt them. _And soon disappeared. _I must. Diamond is right. I don't deserve what the put me through. _She said as her inner voice filled with rage and hatred.

"No, no. Those won't do." Came a dark voice from the door.

"Go away!" Serena said sternly, eyes returning to normal.

He ignored her comment. "Here, the formal ware you should be dressed in." He said reaching into a closet. He pulled out a pearly white dress and shoved it in Serena's hands. "Put it on." He ordered.

"And what if I don't?" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You'll regret it." He said pulling his sward from his side again.

"Okay, okay." She said taking the dress.

"Good, we're to make an appearance in the past."

"What…in the past?"

"Well it would be the time you used to live in. What was the year, 2008?"

"Where am I…_When _am I?"  
"2020."

_Isn't that a show? Wait, I'm being kept here against my will, this jackass just raped me, and now he wants me to wear some weird dress. Then again, he's also threatening me…that could hurt my baby…_ "I don't want to go to the past. That's where all those backstabbing people I once called friends live." She said in a snobbish tone.

"We're not just making an appearance, we're sending droids."

"But you'll hurt them all."

"Your point?" He said as his black upside down moon turned into a third eye. The eye emitted some black faint ray that surrounded Serena and turned her eyes lifeless. "You want revenge, don't you? You want to hurt them just like they hurt you." He whispered as her eyes became lifeless.

"Yes, revenge."

"Then put it on and come with me."

"I'll wear it." Life returned to her eyes. "Just leave while I get changed."

"But honey, after what we just did, why should I leave?"

"After what _you _just did, I have plenty of reason to want you to leave."

"Fine, I'll leave. Just be ready in five minutes." _She's starting to come under my control, but she needs more time…I don't have forever…_

"Sir, yes, sir." She mumbled.

"Good. Now hurry up. I'll be right out side the door. Come on out when you're ready."

"Yah, whatever." She said. Diamond walked out the door and closed it. He leaned up against it and waited.

Serena looked at the dress. _Why so formal? _She put on the dress, hoping that Diamond will leave her alone. _Hopefully. _She sighed. She finished changing into the dress. It was elegant. It was a pearly white that went down past her ankles. _At least it isn't sluty. _

"Are you ready yet?" Diamond asked from outside the door.

"Yah." She called.

"Come on then my queen." He said opening the door.

"Why do you keep calling me your _queen_?"

"You don't know. I forgot. You were a future queen. But now you are my queen."

"Huh?"

"I don't have time to explain. We need to get to the past." He said taking her hand. In an instant, the two vanished.

----------------

"I don't know what to do. I don't have anything to search for her in another time frame, especially the future." Amy said.

"Could we go to the future and see if the technology advances?" Amara suggested.

"The palace has a lot of advanced technology." Rini said.

"Palace?" Darien asked.

"You and mommy are queen and king of the earth."

"The earth?" Darien asked in disbelief.

"Yah."

"But we all couldn't go. We'd leave the past in danger if the Dark Moon Family attacks." Luna said.

"Good point." Trista said.

"Maybe just some of us could go. That way, we have protection for now, and we can find Serena." Michelle suggested.

Amy, Darien, Luna, and Artamis' communicators interrupted the conversation. Darien opened his. "Yah?"

"Droids at the park. Need backup." Raye's voice said.

"Droids?"

"Yah, as in multiple."

"We're still at Trista's. We'll be there as soon as we can." Darien said closing the communicator. "Let's go." He said pulling out his transformation rose.

He transformed and the girls soon followed suit. "Luna, Artamis, can you guys watch Rini for me?"

"Yah. Go." Luna said as the scouts and Tuxedo Mask ran out the door.

----------------

"Jupiter, you alright?" Mars asked seeing the scout dressed in green on the ground.

"Yah, we just need to trash these things."

"I hear ya." Jadeite agreed.

The continued their battle until the others arrived.

One of the droids sent an energy ball flying towards the Mars, Jupiter, and Venus' unprotected backs.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" She said sending her attacks to the attack aimed for her friends.

"We need a plan." Mercury said.

"okay, the generals, Uranus, and Neptune will take a droid; the other sailors take the other. I'll stun them both. Got it?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

Everyone nodded and stood their ground.

Tuxedo Mask launched his roses at the droids as the others readied their attacks.

"Fire Soul Burn!"

"Lightening Storm Strike!"

"Ice Storm Blast!"

"Wind Storm Blast!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

The six attacks combine and hit one of the droids square in the back. It immediately burst into dust.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Jupiter Thunder Crush!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
"Saturn Silent Yell!"  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

Again the attacks combine to hit the remaining droid as it burst to dust.

"Well, well, well. You are stronger than I thought." A voice snickered from above.

Everyone looked up and saw two figures appear overhead. Darien saw a familiar cape.

"SERENA?" Tuxedo Mask demanded.

"What do you want?" Serena snapped. "It's not like you ever cared anyways! None of you!"


	18. What Happened To You?

Chapter Eighteen

What Happened To You?

Date: January 17th, 2008

----------------

_Previously:_

_----------------_

"_Well, well, well. You are stronger than I thought." A voice snickered from above._

_Everyone looked up and saw two figures appear overhead. Darien saw a familiar cape._

"_SERENA?" Tuxedo Mask demanded._

"_What do you want?" Serena snapped. "It's not like you ever cared anyways! None of you!" _

----------------

"Serena. What's going on? What's wrong with you?" Mars said. She looked into Serena's eyes and saw darkness. _What has he done to her?_

"We all care. We all want you back." Amara said.

"Mercury, take a scan. Something is way off about her." Tuxedo Mask whispered to the scout in blue.

"None of you care! You all betray me!" Serena yelled through the air.

"Like what I've done to her. She doesn't care about you anymore. She'd rather be with someone who actually cares about her." Diamond said sliding an arm around Serena's waist.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME DIAMOND! How many times do I have to tell you that? Just because I no longer have a family, doesn't mean I want to be held captive by you." She yelled at Diamond. "I should just leave now!"

"I wouldn't." He said in a low tone as he pulled out his sward and held it to her stomach.

"NO! DON'T HURT MY BABY!" She screamed backing away, but Diamond was right behind her in an instant.

"We'll be leaving now. See you guys later." Diamond said before vanishing with Serena.

Tuxedo Mask clenched his fist at his side. "Damn!" He said. "I'll get you back Serena, don't worry. I'll get you back." He sighed and turned to Mercury. "Did you get a reading?"

"Yah. Her energy level was insane. It was full of negative energy at first. But when 'Diamond' said that, they went back to positive energy, and they were really high levels. It looks like he's brainwashing her, and slowly winning." She sighed.  
"Do you know where they came from?" Neptune asked.

"No. I can't track that."

"We need to get to the future." Tuxedo Mask said. "And soon."

----------------

"My queen. That was a terrible way to act in front of everyone." Diamond said.

"I don't care." She smirked.

He walked closer to her and revealed his third eye again. Her head filled with images she had seen on the wall earlier.

"They hurt me." She breathed as the life left her eyes. "And they need to pay."

"Exactly. We'll go and attack now. While they're unexpecting. They won't be ready for an attack like this."

"We'll go then."

"Good." He said as they vanished again.

----------------

The group was about to disperse as two figures appeared in front of them. The group took their stances. When they saw who it was, they eased.

"We're back." Diamond hissed. "Now's the time, get your revenge." He whispered.

"I can't." She whispered back.

Diamond saw a flash of pink in the corner of his eye. He looked towards the bushes and saw a small girl with pink hair. _Undeniably Rini. _He thought. "I can just take care of you now." He said shooting a dark energy ball towards the small girl.

Tuxedo Mask was one step ahead of him. He was already running towards his future daughter before Diamond shot the energy ball. "RINI RUN! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" He yelled.

Rini just stood there, not sure of what to do. The last thing she saw was a flash of black and felt a warm body encase her. Then she heard words that chilled her to the bone.

"DARIEN! NO!" Serena cried. She attempted to run to her fallen love, but Diamond grabbed her wrist and the two disappeared.

The group ran over to the unmoving prince in black. Uranus pulled him off Rini carefully and laid him on his back. Mercury then checked his vital signs.

"He's got a pulse, but it's faint."  
"Well we can't get him help…" Mars trailed off.

"I don't think doctors could help him. He gets his energy from the earth. All we can do is take him to a bed and keep his heart rate up." Mercury said.

"We can keep him at our house. We have that spare room…the one that was Serena's." Trista suggested.

They all nodded and took off towards Trista's house.

----------------

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? YOU WENT TOO FAR! YOU COULD'VE KILLED HIM!" Serena cried in horror.

"That's what you wanted. I only did it because you wanted me to." He said as a black haze appeared. "He will probably die, and you wanted it." He said disappearing.

_Me? It's my fault. But I don't want Darien to be hurt because of me. I'm so sorry Darien. So sorry. _She thought. She sat down and cried for the one thing she cared for at the moment, Darien. _I'm so sorry I did this to you. Now you're going to die because of me. I'm so heartless. I don't deserve you! _She thought as tears streamed down her cheeks. The tears started to crystallize and form a ball. "What's this?" She whispered as the ball continued to form. _It seems familiar somehow…but how? _The small crystal ball floated to her open hands and Serena felt a wave a warmth flow through her body. _What is this? It is familiar…but I'm not sure where I recognize it from. _Images soon began to flow through her mind. Images from a time long ago. She saw a palace, a woman with hair like she sometimes wore, a beautiful garden, the earth, and two cats. She then saw familiar faces. Darien, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Stephen, Kevin, Zac, and Josh. But they weren't in regular clothes. Darien had armor on, the girls were dressed as sailor scouts, and the guys were generals.

_Who am I? _She thought as memories of the past flowed through her mind. Memories of another life when she was a princess. She saw great balls, dances, a palace, and a woman she wanted to call mom. Then she saw the end of it all:

"Please do not go. I do not want you to get hurt." Serenity pleaded.

"But I must protect the moon kingdom, and I must protect you Serenity." He said placing a hand on her cheek.

"But I do not want you to get hurt. I love you too much." She sobbed into his chest.

"And I love you, which is why I am going to protect you." He said moving his hand under her chin. He lifted her head so her eyes met his.

"Just promise me you will not get hurt, that you will not leave me."

"I can not promise that. You know I love you and I will do all in my power to protect you and your mother."

"I know."

"But you have to promise me that you will stay in the castle. If you come out you could be in danger."

"But-"

"No. Promise me. I could not bare it if you were caught off guard and harmed because I was not there to protect you."

"Okay, I promi-"

"Ah, if it isn't the two love birds." Came a voice from behind.

"Beryl." Endymion scowled under his breath.

"Why don't you come with me? You will be guaranteed complete safety and happiness."

Endymion turned around and drew his sward. "I could never be completely happy with you." He scowled. "Serenity, go inside now." He whispered over his shoulder, his sight never leaving Beryl.

"She's not going anywhere." Came a voice from behind him.

"Endy-"

"Serenity. Let her go." He scowled as he saw four generals holding her hostage.

"Not until you come with me."

"Endymion, do not do it."

"Will you promise to let her go and leave this place in peace?"

"Of course." Beryl smirked.

"Endymion, no. Do not trust her. Do not go with her." Serenity screamed with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Serenity, I must. To protect you, I must." He said

"So are you going to come with me?" Beryl asked.

"As soon as you let her go."

"NO!" She screamed again.

"Generals, let her go." She ordered.

As soon as they let their grip fall, Serenity ran to Endymion.

"You can not do this for me. Please." She sobbed into his armored chest.

"In order to save you and your kingdom, I must. You know that I love you and only you, my princess, Serenity."

"Come now my Endymion." Beryl smirked.

Princess Serenity was outraged and before anyone knew what was happening, Serenity grabbed Endymion's sward and lunged it at Beryl. Beryl, reacting quickly, shot an energy blast at Serenity. The attempted attack wasn't for nothing. Before the energy blast hit Serenity, she lunged the sward into Beryl's stomach.

"Serenity." Endymion screamed as he ran to his love's side.

"Endymion." She breathed slowly as Endymion leaned down and placed his lips on hers.

The attack along with the kiss completely outraged Beryl. She decided to end the lovers' happiness. She shot them with an energy ray that was to suck them into the air, but Endymion shielded Serenity's body with his own and he was sucked into the air. Serenity saw this and used all her strength to get herself up and leap into the air. She was caught in the energy ray and reached for Endymion's outstretched hand. Once they clasped hands, Beryl shot them with an energy blast again, this time killing both instantly.

_I'm Serenity? When Darien said that, he was talking about me? I really did misunderstand. _She sighed.

"Princess." A female voice said.

"Wh-what? Who's there? What do you want?" Serena asked.

"Calm down darling. It is simply your mother." A figure appeared in front of her.

"Queen Serenity…Mother?"

"In the flesh…well as much so as I can be. I am here to warn you."  
"Want me of what?"  
"Diamond. He is trying to brain wash you so you will hurt Endymion. He was succeeding until that attack. When you saw that, you must have reverted back to your usual self. Your care for him is still there. Without the Silver Crystal, you couldn't fight Diamond's power, but with it by your side, you can manipulate him."  
"What do you mean mother?"  
"Make Diamond think you are under his control, but do not believe what he says. It is all lies. Endymion and Pluto are not together, and never will be. You are the only one he will be with and he will be the only one you are ever with. He loves you with all his heart and more. Why do you think he risked his life to save yours five years ago?"

"He is too kind. I do not deserve him."  
"Funny. He said that not to long ago." She snickered. "But my daughter. You must inform the scouts that you are not evil."  
"But how?"

"This." She said as a pearl bracelet appeared in front of Serena. "Each of the pearls has a planetary color inside it. The darker colors are the generals, and the lighter are the scouts. In the middle, there is a multi colored one. That is to summon all the scouts, generals, Luna, Artamis, and Endymion. The gold button is to call Endymion. White is Artamis, and black is Luna. Luna will soon realize that this is gone, so I suggest you call her first…and soon."

"I will mother."  
"Only you can save Endymion, and only you two can save the future."

"Save Endymion? How is he?"

"He is suffering. You need to get back and heal him with the crystal."  
"I'll leave now."

"You cannot."

"Why?"  
"Because. You need to make Diamond believe you are completely under his control. Then tell him you wish to make the others pay for hurting you. Go to the past, inform them of this plan, and heal Endymion."

"Okay mother."  
"I must go; I have spent too much time here already. Do not forget to call Luna."

"I will not. But will I ever see you again?"  
"Maybe. Only time will tell. But know this my daughter; I love you, and I am always in your mind when you need me."

"I love you too mother. Thank you."  
With that, the figure vanished. Serena grabbed the communicator and pressed the black button.


	19. The Plan

Chapter Nineteen

The Plan

Date: January 17th, 2008

----------------

"Which one is it?" Kevin asked as the group entered the girls' apartment.

"That one." Michelle said pointing to Serena's old door.

Kevin went in and placed Darien on the bed. Amy then went over and checked his heart rate.

"It is actually increasing." She said in surprise.

"Do you think it could have something to do with the fact that Serena's stuff is here and her presence is fresh?" Amara asked.

"Could be. I couldn't know for sure." Amy said.

"What do we do now?" Lita asked.

"Well there's nothing else we really can do." Amy Sighed

"There really is no use for all of you guys to stay. He's unconscious." Trista said.

"But we don't want to leave if something happens." Mina said.

"If anything happens, we'll call. I promise." Amara said.  
"Luna, Artamis, and Rini can stay here." Michelle said.

"Okay. Just promise to call." Zac said.

"We will." Trista said.

After a chorus of 'okays' and 'byes,' the group left. That's when Rini started crying.

"What's wrong Rini?" Trista asked.

Rini just ran into her arms. "Daddy got hurt because I didn't listen, mommy is hurt and we don't know where she is. Nothing is going right." She cried.

"It's okay. We'll heal Darien, and we'll get your mommy back safe and sound." Trista said squeezing the girl in a hug.

"You sure?" She asked and looked up teary eyed.

"Positive. Now let's go get some dinner while we wait for Amy and Stephen to come back with the stuff."  
"Okay."

"We'll wait with him." Luna said.

"Okay. Want anything?"

"No thanks." Artamis said as she nodded and they walked out the door.

"What do we do now?" Luna asked.

"I think the only thing that can completely heal him is the Silver Crystal itself." Artamis sighed.

"But we haven't found that yet."  
"I know, but we'll-" He stopped when he heard a beeping. "Your communicator?"

Luna nodded as she opened it. "Luna here."

"It's so good to hear your voice again Luna."  
"I know the communicators only work with those who are meant to use them, but…"

"It's been that long that you don't remember me?"  
"Serenity?"

"Yes."  
"But you were taken by Diamond."  
"Yes. I am. But when he attacked Darien, I was forced to come back here and I just cried. The crystal materialized from my tears and reawakened me. I spoke to my mother and she told me what I need to do. Only the crystal can save Darien. I'm going to make Diamond think he is successfully brainwashing me and tell him I'm going to attack you guys. I'll come and heal him, and we can make a plan on what to do from there. He is unaware that I have my communicator, so I can talk to you guys on this."

"Thank the moon you're safe."  
"Listen, Diamond is on his way, I must go."

"Okay."  
"I'll call later."  
"Be careful."  
"I will." She said before closing her communicator.

"Did I hear that correctly?" Artamis asked. "Serena knows she is Serenity and is in possession of the crystal?"

"Yup you heard correctly."

"When is she coming back?"  
"We don't know. Diamond is trying to brainwash her. She's going to make him think he is successful and tell him she is going to attack us. She will come here, heal Darien, and we'll figure everything else out from there." She explained.

"We should notify the others."

"I'll call them on the communicator." She said opening her communicator. She pressed the buttons. "Everyone, we have an update…no it's not about Darien, but believe me, you guys want to hear this…just get over to Trista's ASAP…see you guys soon." She said closing the communicator. "They'll be here soon."

"Okay. I'll go let the other girls know." He said leaving.

----------------

"So you mean she cried out the crystal?" Amy asked dumbfounded.

"Yes…so to speak. I think it just materialized from her missing all of you, and especially Darien." Luna said. "She always was very emotional when it came to her closest friends, and her love."

"She could always be an emotional wreck." Raye said.

"Did she say when she'll be coming?" Michelle asked.

"No. She said she'd call back with the information. Diamond was coming."

"I hope she'll be okay." Mina sighed.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Josh said.

"No, I don't mean like that. She's _never _acted like that around any guy…not even Jarrett." Mina said.

"You don't think-" Lita stopped the train of thought as Mina nodded her head. "THAT GUY IS DEAD WHEN I SEE HIM!" She shouted standing up.

"What are you guys talking about?" Amara asked.

"Rini, Hotaru, why don't we go check on Darien?" Amy suggested taking the girls' hands.

"Okay." They both said as they followed Amy to where Darien lay.

"Freshman year in high school, this guy, Jarrett, asked Serena out. When she simply and kindly declined, he beat the living daylights out of her." Raye started.

"None of us knew who it was that beat her up, so we couldn't do anything." Lita added.

"Then when we moved out her, the same guy asked Serena on a 'get to know you' kinda date. She accepted and found out they had like nothing in common. He asked her to be his girlfriend, and she again simply and kindly said no. So he stabs her. Darien was walking by and saw the trail of blood and saw Serena lying on the ground unconscious. He went to check her out and Jarrett stabbed him…and of course, he got away. Then he kidnapped both and almost raped Serena. Even then, she was never hostile towards him. Just pissed off to no end." Raye finished.

"So I think that maybe Diamond raped her. That's why she was so ticked at him." Mina said.

"It makes since if she's never been that way before." Michelle said.

"Poor girl." Amara sighed.

"What do you guys think she meant when she told Diamond not to hurt her baby?" Raye asked.

"She's pregnant." Amara, Trista, and Michelle all replied at once.

"WHAT?" All exclaimed around the room.

"Simple as that. She is pregnant." Trista said. "That's why we were at the drug store that day. I was buying a pregnancy test."

"Is it Rini?" Lita asked.

"Most likely. Rini said Hotaru is eleven years older than her. Hotaru will be eleven next month." Trista said.

"All this stress can't be good for either of them." Zac sighed.

"Well now that she has the crystal to protect her, she's safer. Diamond can't do too much more damage. And she'll be out of there soon." Luna said.

"Hopefully." Everyone sighed.

----------------

"I will." Serena said closing the communicator. She shoved that and the crystal in her new subspace pocket.

"You will what my queen?" Diamond asked.

"What? Oh – uh – I was planning my revenge on those I once called friends. I want to put them through the same misery they put me through." She said.

"We'll leave tomorrow."

"No. I want to do this on my own. It won't be revenge if you do it for me."

"I want to witness."

"It won't be as pleasurable for me. Please let me do this on my own, honey." She bit out the last word.

"When do you want to go?" Diamond asked. _This is going faster than I thought. _

"The sooner I break their hearts, the better."

"How about you go tonight?" He suggested.

"Perfect. When can I go?"

"How about an hour?"  
"That will do. Thank you for letting me go."

"I love you darling."

"I love you too." She bit out through gritted teeth. _You're doing this for Darien. Just remember, for Darien, for Darien._ She reminded herself.

"I'm going to go to the library. You can make your plan."  
"That sounds good." She said as he left out the door.

Serena pulled out her communicator and called Luna.

"I'm leaving in about an hour." She said.  
"Okay."  
"How is Darien?"  
"He is still unconscious. But when you get her, he'll be fine."

"I can't wait to see him again…I can't wait to see all of you guys again."

"We'll be awaiting your arrival."  
"See you soon Luna."  
"Bye."

----------------

"Serena will be arriving in about an hour." Luna announced.

"I can't wait to see her again." Raye sighed.

"Darien will be extremely happy too." Kevin added.

"So mommy's alright? She's coming home?" Rini asked.

"She is fine, yes. But she in only coming for a little bit. We can't keep her here yet." Artamis said.

"But when she visits, she will heal Darien." Luna added.

"When can she come and stay?" Rini asked.  
"We'll figure that out tonight. When she gets here, we'll figure everything out." Luna said.

----------------

"Are you leaving now my queen?" Diamond asked as Serena stood from the bed.

"Yes. I'm off to seek my revenge."

"Just don't destroy them in one blow."  
"Oh, I know. I want them to suffer like I had to." She said. Serena was getting really good at this lying stuff.

"Just be careful. They are strong. I don't want you to get hurt." He said placing his hand on her cheek.

_Just pretend it's Darien's hand…Darien's hand…_ "Don't worry, I'll be extremely careful." She said.

He replied by lowering his lips to Serena's.

_Thinking about Darien. Darien's warm arms around me lying in bed. Darien and I lying curled up in front of the TV. Darien. Darien. Darien. Darien. _What seemed like hours later, Diamond removed his lips. "Go ahead." He said.

She nodded her head and vanished.

In the blink of an eye, Diamond had vanished as well.


	20. The Plan Part 2

Chapter Twenty

The Plan Part 2

Date: January 17th, 2008

----------------

Serena reappeared in the room she had been living in for the last two weeks. Her eyes instantly fell on Darien. She ran to his side and gripped his hand.

"Darien, Darien, please. Wake up. Please." She begged crying into his hand. "Please."

----------------

"Luna, shouldn't Serena be here by now?" Lita asked looking at the time.

"Give her some time girls." Luna said.

"Darien, Darien, please. Wake up." A voice begged from the other room.

Everyone rushed into where Darien was lying and saw a familiar blonde crying next to him.

Luna immediately ran to Serena's side.

"Luna!" She looked up. "Everyone. I'm so sorry." She put her head down.

"It's not your fault. We understand. We probably would've done the same thing if we were in your position." Raye said.

"Yah. We're just glad we got our princess back." Kevin said.

"And more importantly our best friend back." Amy added.

"And my mommy back!" Rini said running from the back of the room.

"This still makes no since to me…but I can feel it in my heart…you are my baby." Serena said hugging the small girl.

"We need to get you two out of the past at the same time. It could really damage the unborn baby." Trista said. Everyone looked at her confused. "Too much to explain. Let's heal Darien, and then make our plan."

"I'm not exactly sure how to do that. My mother never taught me to use the crystal." Serena sighed.

"Just do as I say." Luna started. Serena nodded and awaited directions. "Stand up and grab the crystal." She did as told. "Now hold it towards Darien and focus all your thoughts and energy on healing him."

Serena held out the crystal between her outstretched hands. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

After a moment, a flash of white filled the room and in another instant, it was gone.

Serena quickly sat on the bed, slightly winded from using the crystal. She ran a hand along Darien's cheek.

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open.

Trista motioned for everyone to leave the two alone.

"Serena?" Darien asked once his eyes focused on the blonde beauty in front of him.

Serena leaped at him, engulfing him in a hug.

"You don't know how much I missed you." He said hugging her tightly as she began sobbing into his shirt.

"I'm so sorry. I over reacted. I-" Darien cut her off by placing his lips to hers.

After he broke this kiss, he said, "I should be the one apologizing. I should have told you about the dream even if I didn't know what it meant. You have nothing to be sorry for." He pulled away enough to see her face. "I'm just glad it turned out to be you."

"Me too." She grinned. "Me too." She repeated placing her head on his chest.

"How did you get away from Diamond?" He asked and felt her stiffen in his embrace.

"He thinks I'm here getting revenge on you guys." She said in a low voice. "He thinks he brainwashed me into being his." She whispered. "I have to go back there until we can find a way to defeat him. I really wish I didn't have to go back there. I hate it. It's so dark and full of evil presences. And h-he-"

"I knew it." A voice hissed cutting her off.

"Just follow what I say…he wasn't supposed to follow me." She whispered to him and he nodded just enough for her to see.

The two immediately stood and Darien took a stance in front of Serena.

Serena stepped in front of Darien. "You're ruining the plan Diamond!"

"What plan? Healing the enemy is part of the plan?" He raged.

"I can't hurt him if he's unconscious!"

Soon everyone was crowded in the room again.

"What's going on?" Trista asked.

Darien whirled around. "Just go with what she says." He whispered. "Luna, Artamis. Get Rini out of here."

"Okay." Luna said. She and Artamis ran to Rini and then the three ran out of the room.

"But now my plan is ruined. Thanks to you!" Serena raged.

"Then why did you just kiss the enemy?"  
"HELLO! Part of the plan!"

"Yes, 'plan.' How could I doubt it was a plan? You still love me."

"Never have, never will! It doesn't have anything to do with my plan."

"Then why is it you allowed me to kiss you, and you kissed me back. You yourself told me you loved me."

"One, I _never _kissed you back, you're making that up. Two, I suffered peacefully so I could get out of that place. I had to make you let me go somehow. I just thought about Darien the whole time!" _Yah Serena that probably didn't just blow your cover. Stupid stupid stupid! _She thought mentally smacking herself.

"Were you thinking about Darien while you were fucking me as well?" He smirked. He knew he just hit a sore spot for this Darien fellow. _Knew it was too good to be true. _

Darien's eyes immediately reflected sadness and hurt.

"I NEVER _consented _to _you _having sex with _me._ You _raped _me you fucking bastard!" She said.

This had Darien raging. He was about to lunge at Diamond, but Serena knew what he was thinking and put a stopping hand up. "He's not worth the time Dare." She said quietly.

"Get out of here you fucking bastard! Can't you see she doesn't want anything to do with you?" Darien yelled.

"Didn't you hear her _plan? _She doesn't want anything do to with you either." Diamond retorted.

"She is free to leave on her own free will. I'm not forcing her to stay." Darien said.

"Well she's better use to me. So we'll be leaving." He said. Before anyone could react, Diamond was in front of Serena pulling her away from the group.

The group started taking stances. "Don't even try it, or they _both _get it." He said and everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

Serena silently wished placed the still grasped silver crystal in her subspace pocket. _Please, I don't care what happens to me, just protect my baby. _She wished silently. She turned around and faced the group. She gave them a reassuring smile before the two vanished.

"Damn! Not again!" Darien said.

"Looks like your assumption was right Mina." Lita said with sorrow.

"What do you mean?" Darien asked turning to the group.

"Well, remember how Serena acted when Diamond wrapped his arm around her waist?" Darien nodded. "Well I just kinda assumed. She didn't even act like that around Jarrett, and he almost raped her."

"True. I should've been there to protect her." He sighed. "I should be there to protect her."

"The crystal should protect her." Luna said walking into the room. "It always protects its carrier."

"But what about the baby. Just because the crystal is protecting her, doesn't mean it'll protect the baby." Lita said.

"It's okay. Knowing Sere, she probably wished the crystal to protect the baby." Amara said.

"That's not so good…depending on what she wished the crystal to do, she may be vulnerable." Luna sighed. "If she wished for it to save the baby and she doesn't care what happens to her, she could be in danger still."

"And that's probably what she wished." Darien sighed. "If I know her at all…and I'd think I know my fiancée…that's exactly what she wished."

"We need to figure out a plan…and fast." Trista said.

----------------

Diamond and Serena reappeared in Diamond's bedroom.

"You see? You ruined my plan. I was going to gain back their trust and then attack." Serena said.

"Well that plan backfired. You should inform me of your future plans."

"There will be no more future plans. I'm done trying to hurt them! They are my friends! I love them as my family…they _are _my family."

He slapped her, and she fell on the floor.

"Not anymore." He said before walking out the door.

Serena quickly pulled out her communicator and pressed the gold button.

"Sere! Are you okay?" Darien's voice asked quickly.

"Yah…I guess. We need to figure out a plan."

"We're working on that, but I have to ask you a question."  
"What is it? You sound worried."

"Did you wish anything from the crystal?" He asked.

"Yah, I said that I didn't care what happened to me, just protect my baby." She replied. She heard footsteps outside the door. "Dare, someone is outside the door. I have to go." She said.  
"But-"

"I can't. Sorry. I love you." She said before closing the communicator and shoving it back into her subspace pocket as the door opened.

"I may not be able to brainwash you that easily, but I can still drag you to the past with me." Diamond smirked as he walked into the room. "I can hurt them beyond physical pain." He said grabbing Serena's wrist and the two vanished.

----------------

The group gathered in the living room to discuss a plan.

"So here's the plan. The next time Diamond attacks, some will distract Diamond while the others get Serena." Darien said. "It may sound simple, but it's the only thing I can come up with." He finished as his communicator beeped. He held up his wrist and opened the communicator. "Sere! Are you okay?" He asked quickly as the others listened in.

"Yah…I guess. We need to figure out a plan."

"We're working on that, but I have to ask you a question."  
"What is it? You sound worried."

"Did you wish anything from the crystal?" He asked.

"Yah, I said that I didn't care what happened to me, just protect my baby." She paused. "Dare, someone is outside the door. I have to go." She said.  
"But-"

"I can't. Sorry. I love you." She said before the communicator beeped signaling an end to the conversation.

"I love you too." He sighed.

"Looks like we won't have to wait too long to put our plan into motion. There's activity in the park. Diamond's probably attacking now." Amy said as she typed away on her mini laptop.

The group stood and they all transformed.

"Rini, I want you to stay here with Luna and Artamis." Tuxedo Mask ordered.

"Okay daddy." The little girl said. "Bring mommy home safe and sound."

"I will little one…we all will." He said before they all took off.


	21. Coma

Chapter Twenty One

Coma

Date: January 17th, 2008

----------------

The group ran towards the park as groups fled past them running for safety. As they approached, they saw Serena in the clutches of a droid. She had various open cuts on her arms, legs and face. The droid had a hold of her around her neck, continually squeezing as she cried out in pain.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

A dense fog settled around the area as Tuxedo Mask ran towards the droid. He threw roses at the droids face, being careful to avoid Serena.

The droid hissed in pain as it tried to lay an attack on Tuxedo Mask. Instead, Tuxedo Mask just went behind the droid and whipped his leg under the droids and it fell releasing Serena. Tuxedo Mask went to the front of the droid to take Serena to safety, but she was gone.

"What the?" He asked confused.

As the fog started to lift, the other sailors saw that it didn't have Serena anymore and started attacking.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

The attacks hit the droid in the back as it was getting up and it howled in pain.

"Fire Soul Burn!"

"Wind Storm Blast!"  
"Lightening Storm Strike!"  
"Ice Storm Blast!"  
The generals' attacks hit the droid and it burst into dust.

The group looked around for Serena, but couldn't find her.

"You think I'd let you get her that easily!" Diamond snickered from above. He had a bloody Serena by the wrist, preventing her from going anywhere.

"Diamond! Give Serena back!" Tuxedo Mask growled.

"Why would I do that? I just need to get rid of something that is preventing us from achieving what we want." Diamond said. "You hear that my queen. If you refuse to cooperate, all you have to do then is hand over the crystal and Rini. As soon as you do that, you'll be free to go."

"I-I don't know who Rini is." Serena choked out. Her throat still hurt and the cuts were bleeding badly.

"Then I'll just get rid of her myself." Diamond hissed as he grabbed his sward from his side.

"No! STOP!" She screamed as she covered her stomach with her hands. Diamond advanced the sward towards her covered stomach.

"We have to do something!" Tuxedo Mask said.

"We can't. They're too far. Out attacks won't reach." Mercury stated.

Tuxedo Mask ran to a nearby tree and hopped in it. He launched himself at the two as Serena's piercing scream entered his ears. He tackled hit the sward out of Diamond's hands and grabbed Serena. He then landed in a nearby tree. Serena had a big cut across her stomach that was bleeding profusely. She was currently unconscious probably from lack of blood. He hopped down to the ground and gently gave her to Zoisite.

"You guys get her to the hospital. If they ask, just say she got caught in an attack." Tuxedo Mask ordered. "Obviously detransform on the way. I'll be there as soon as I can…" He said turning to where Diamond had fallen on the impact.

"But what are you going to do?" Mercury asked.

"Do you really have to ask? I'm going to beat that guy's ass for even looking at Serena." He said heading towards the fallen Prince. "Take her now." He said before running to Diamond.

The group ran for about five minutes before detransforming and running the rest of the way to the hospital.

"What made you think it was okay to even look at my fiancée?" Tuxedo Mask asked as he connected his fist with Diamond's jaw.

"It was worth it. She was so cute laying there while I fucked her." Diamond smirked as a knee connected with his abdomen. This is what he really wanted…to see his enemy upset. Diamond quickly disappeared from Tuxedo Mask's grasp.

_You're in for it Diamond… _He thought as he ran towards the hospital.

----------------

"Excuse me. What room is Serena Tsukino in?" Darien asked the nurse at the main desk frantically.

"One minute Mr.-" She paused to look up at him. "Oh, Dr. Chiba. I'll look up her information." She said typing something into the computer. "I'm sorry. You know the routine; she's only to have family in the room. We can't give you any information."

"Look, Tiffany. Serena is my fiancée. Her family died five years ago. Me and her friends are the closest thing to family she's got…where are they?"

"The group that brought her in?" Darien nodded. "In the cafeteria. Serena had to go into surgery."  
"SURGERY?!"

"Darien. You have to calm down."  
"My fiancée that ran off two weeks ago was just brought in here bleeding badly…pregnant. How do you expect me to be calm?"

"Well she's still in surgery."  
"Can I go to the observation area?"

"It's highly unadvised…"  
"Please. I need to see her."

"Go ahead." The nurse Darien called Tiffany said.

"Thank you so much." He said running towards the stairs. He ran up and went to the surgery desk.

"What OR is Serena Tsukino in?" He asked the nurse sitting at the desk.

"OR2." She simply replied.

"Thanks." He said running off towards the OR. He went to the area designated for observation and ran in. He stopped as he walked through the door. He saw two of the best surgeons standing over a frail blonde. He went to the communication pad and pressed a button. "How is she Dr. Top?" **(A/N: Yes, after five years, he still works there.)**

"Darien? What are you doing here? It's your day off." He said after glancing at the glass.

"That's my fiancée you're operating on. How is she…how is the baby?"  
"Maybe you can answer this. We're getting nothing from an ultrasound, the fetal monitor can't pick up the baby's heart rate, and we can't cut into her uterus."

"Let me come down there. I can't explain it." He said. Darien then went to a locker room and changed into some scrubs. He then went and scrubbed in. "Dr. Top. Come over here please."  
"What is going on? Her friends said she was pregnant, but we can't get anything…and her uterus is as hard as a rock."

"Look…you know those heroes? The sailor scouts and generals?" The doctor nodded. "Well she's this legendary princess. There's this crystal she has and she asked it to protect our baby. That's why. It sounds crazy, I know, but it's true. The baby is perfectly fine…the crystal assured it."

"That's crazed…but we'll just work around it."  
"How is she?"

"Well she had internal bleeding...we fixed that…we've been trying to get into her uterus to make sure the baby was fine. We'll close her up and bring her to her room."

"Thank you so much. Which room will she be in?"

"Not sure. You can wait here until we get her closed up." He walked back to the table and said something to the other doctor and they proceeded to close her up.

Darien walked into the hall and waited. While he waited, his phone rang.

"Darien, where are you?" Kevin's voice asked.

"I'm outside of the OR Serena's in."  
"OR?!"

"Yah, she needed to have surgery."  
"The nurse said she couldn't give anyone but family information."  
"Well I explained the situation to the nurse at the front desk, and she let me in. Good thing too, the doctors were trying to get into her uterus to check on the baby, but because of the crystal, they couldn't get in. I had to explain that to the doctor, but he understands. Where are you guys?"

"We're in the cafeteria. They wouldn't let us see Serena, so we just came here for dinner."

"Okay. I'll see you call you guys when we get her room number. I got to go. The doctors are wheeling her out now."  
"Okay. Talk to you soon."  
"See ya." He said closing the phone. "Everything went okay?" He asked Dr. Top.  
"Yes. Fine."  
"Can we get her a bigger room…our group of friends are in the cafeteria waiting for an update."

"Of course. I remember her from five years ago…and her massive amount of friends." He smiled.

"So she'll be okay?"

"Let's get to the room, and I'll explain."  
"You forget that I'm a doctor in training…I know what that means…and it's not pleasant." He sighed.

----------------

"So she's in a coma and you have no idea when she'll wake up?" Darien asked as the doctor nodded. "Do you have any idea when she'll wake up?" Darien looked at the empty room. "The thing I told you about her earlier, she's the only one who can defeat the thing that's threatening this world."

"No. I don't know. Could be later today, could be next week, could be next month."

"And the baby?"

"Well you said this 'crystal' is protecting it. I'm not sure the limits of its power, so I wouldn't know." He said.

"I'll have to ask Luna." He mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'll have information later."

"Can you let me know? As her doctor, I'll need to know how to treat her."  
"Yah. I'll let you know. I need to call the others and let them know what room we're in."

"Okay. I'll see you."  
"Bye. And thank you Dr. Top."

"Anytime." He said walking out the door.

Darien picked up his cell phone and dialed Kevin's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Remember the room Serena was in last time she was here?"

"I'll ask the others if they remember. I don't." He mumbled something then came back on the phone. "Yah. Lita remembers. That the room?"

"Yah."

"We'll be there in a few minutes."

"See ya soon."  
"Yup."

Darien hung up the phone and pulled out his communicator. He pressed the white button for Artamis.

"You guys okay? You haven't returned yet."  
"We are, Serena was hurt. She's in a coma."  
"How about the baby?"

"The crystal protected it. It'll be fine, but the doctor doesn't know when Serena will wake up from the coma."

"We should be there."

"I'll come get you guys after the others get here. They were in the cafeteria."

"Okay. We'll see you soon."  
"Okay. But don't tell Rini yet. I want to do it. She's gong to take it pretty hard." He sighed.

"Yah, she will. We'll see you."  
"Yup." He said closing his communicator as the others walked in.

"How is she?" Amy asked walking over to Serena lying in the bed.

"In a coma…and the doctor doesn't know when she'll wake up…" He sighed.

A bunch of sighs were heard around the room.

"I need to go get Luna, Artamis, and Rini. I'll be right back." He said getting up.  
"Okay. We'll be here." Zac said.

"I just thought of something…" Darien said stopping at the door.  
"What's that?" Lita asked.

"Anyone call Yella and Andrew yet?"


	22. Yella And Andrew Get An Update

Chapter Twenty-Two

Yella And Andrew Get An Update

Date: January 17th, 2008

----------------

"Hey Drew." Darien said into his phone.

"Hey Darien. What's up?"  
"We have an update on Serena."

"Really? Where is she?"

"The hospital. She got caught up in one of those attacks."  
"How is she?"

"She's in a coma. The doctor doesn't know when she'll wake up." Darien sighed.

"Is she okay other than that?"

"Yah, they're both fine."  
"Both?"  
"Oh, haven't told you yet…then again I just found out myself a few hours ago…"

"Get on with it man. What is it?"  
"Serena's pregnant."

"Really!? That's great!"

"Yah. It is. She always wanted a family."

"I'll call Yella and let her know…then we'll head over there."  
"Okay. See ya."

"See ya."

Darien hung up his phone as he arrived at Trista's and found Rini, Luna, and Artamis.

"DADDY!" Rini said running to Darien.

"Come on. Let's get going." He said picking up the small girl.  
"Going where. Where is everyone? Where's mommy?"  
"I'll explain on the way there. Let me get my keys. It'll be faster than walking." He said putting Rini down. He then walked to the living room table and retrieved his keys. Then four of them walked out the door and to Darien's car.

After they were in the car, Rini spoke again. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to the hospital. Your mother was hurt. She will be okay, but she's sleeping and we don't know how long she'll be sleeping fore."  
"You mean, like in a coma?"

"I forget how smart you really are sometimes." Darien sighed. "Yes."  
"Is she okay other than that?"

"Yes. But you need to go back to the future soon…or you could be hurt. It has something to do with the time travel."

"Darien, Serena wished for the crystal to protect her baby right?" Luna asked.

"Yah, why?"  
"Then she should be fine. The crystal will prevent any damage from happening to Rini because of the time frame."

"All the better, Luna. I really didn't want to have to send her back yet." Darien sighed in relief. "The doctors said that Serena's uterus was as hard as a rock. They couldn't get any readings from the baby. The crystal's doing?"  
"Yah. The baby is fine…the crystal assured that. Serena just needs to be properly fed and stay hydrated in order for the baby to live."

"I'll have to let Dr. Top know. I had to tell him of the crystal. He wouldn't close Serena up until he got into her uterus."

"It's okay. I understand. He doesn't have to worry about the baby. He can focus his attention on healing Serena." Luna said.

They drove the rest of the way in silence.

"How to get you two in…" Darien thought aloud.

"There's a duffel bag in the back seat." Rini said.

"You two okay with that?"  
"Sure." They both said.

He pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car.

Luna and Artamis jumped into the duffel bag and. Darien and Rini then got out and walked into the hospital.

"Hello Darien." Greeted the same nurse from behind the desk. "Who do we have here?"  
"Hey Tiff. This is – uh – Serena's cousin Rini."  
"Hello." Rini said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." She said shaking Rini's offered hand.

"You too."

They then left and headed for Serena's room.

"MOMMY!" Rini yelled running to the prone blonde that was lying on the bed.

Darien sighed and put his hand to his head when he saw Yella and Andrew look at him for an explanation.

_I'm not ready to explain everything yet…_

Rini didn't know what to expect when she walked into the room. Nothing could've prepared her for what she saw. Machines beeping, tubes and wires running all over the place and connection to her mother's past self.

Darien put the duffel bag down and unzipped it, and two cats jumped out.

"Any updates?" Darien asked the group.

"No. The nurse just came and inserted a feeding tube and a catheter." Raye informed.

Yella and Andrew were still looking at Darien. "I'll explain later." He said. "It's a really long story." He sighed as he sank into a vacant chair.

Yella shrugged it off. She looked at Trista with curious eyes. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"  
"Not that I'm aware of."  
"She worked with Ilene back in California." Mina said.

"Oh, okay. That would be it then." Yella laughed. "I'm Serena's aunt." She clarified.

"Oh, good to see you again."  
"You too."  
"I need to find Dr. Top. So I can inform him of the baby." Darien said getting up.

"Okay." The room said.

It didn't take long for Darien to find the doctor.

"Dr. Top, I have more information." Darien said.

"Okay. Follow me." He said

Darien followed as the doctor led him to an empty room.

"Basically the crystal will do _anything _to insure the baby is fine. As long as Serena is properly fed and stays hydrated, both she and the baby will be fine."  
"Okay. A nurse inserted a feeding tube until she woke up and the IV will keep her hydrated."  
"Thanks. I'm gonna go back. I wanna b e there when she wakes up."

"She may not wake up for a few days or even weeks."  
"I know, but I still want to be with her if something happens."

"I understand. I know how you feel." The doctor said as Darien walked out the door.

Darien quickly returned to the room where Serena was. He walked in and looked at his watch. "Why don't you guys go home?" He suggested. "It's already past ten."

"Already?" Amy asked.

"Yah. You guys go ahead. I'll call if there's any updates."  
"Why don't you go home too? There's nothing you can do for her now."

"I want to be here if she wakes…and incase a certain someone decides to show his face, I want to be here."

"Understandable." Amara said.

"We can take Rini, Luna, and Atramis with us." Trista offered.

"But I wanna stay with mommy!" She protested.

"Honey, there's nothing you can do. There's no place for you to sleep here." Michelle said.

"But I wanna stay with mommy and daddy!"

This had Yella and Andrew completely confused.

"Rini go with Trista. You can come back and visit tomorrow." Darien said.

"Okay." She sighed. "As long as you promise I can come and visit you and mommy tomorrow."

"I promise." He said giving the girl a hug and kiss on the forehead.

He stood up and mouthed a 'thank you' to Trista who nodded in response.

After many 'byes' and 'see you tomorrows,' the room was quiet, leaving only Darien, Yella, Andrew, and Serena.

"Ready for a long story?" Darien asked with a laugh. "Let's se how I can shorten this at all. You know those heroes that have been fighting those monsters?" Both nodded. "Everyone in this room today is one of those…excluding Rini and Serena. Rini is from the future and came here so we all could help save her future mother, Serena. Apparently her future mother is Serena, and I'm her future father. Serena is the leader of the heroes and possesses this powerful crystal. The leader of the evil took Serena hostage earlier today and messed her up. He brainwashed her into thinking we all betray her, so she came back and wanted to seek revenge. The guy, Diamond, went to attack Rini, but I intercepted the attack. Serena was forced back to the palace where Diamond lived and got the crystal. She then convinced Diamond that she wanted to seek revenge on us and came back. He followed and ruined her plan. He then disappeared with her and a few hours later, reappeared. He was trying to get rid of Rini, so he stabbed Serena in the stomach, but she wished the crystal to protect her baby, which it did. Therefore, her uterus is as hard as a rock according to the doctor when he tried to cut into it. I think that about covers it…" He trailed off. He thought for a minute. "Oh, and those two cats were Luna and Artamis. Luna was the black one and Artamis the white one. And they can talk, Artamis is my guardian cat, and Luna is Serena's. We have guardian cats because I was the Prince of Earth many, many years ago, and Serena was the Princess of the Moon." He finished.

"Wow." Was all Yella could say.

"Yah, that's how I felt when I learned all of this." He sighed.

"I can understand." Andrew sighed.

"Why don't you guys go get some sleep? It's getting late."  
"Good idea. We'll stop by tomorrow." Yella said getting up. "Take good care of my niece."

"I'm sure he will. He has the past five years hasn't he?" Andrew said.

"True. I'm not sure where'd she be if you weren't with her." Yella said placing a hand on Darien's shoulder.

"I'm not sure where _I'd _be without her." He sighed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Yella said.

"Bye." Andrew said.

"See ya." Darien waved.

Darien watched as the two walked out of the room, hand-in-hand.

_Someday, that'll be us Sere. Hopefully just not walking out of a hospital room…I wish I would've been then there sooner to prevent this. _He sighed as he squeezed Serena's hand lightly. He sat in the chair next to Serena's bed and held her hand all night until he finally gave into sleep.


	23. That's All You Have To Do Wake Up

Chapter Twenty-Three

That's All You Have To Do...Wake Up

Date: January 18th, 2008

----------------

Yella decided to stop by the next morning before she headed to work. She walked into Serena's room and saw Darien sleeping. He had her hand in his, and his head was on the bed.

She smiled and looked at her watch. _Only have five minutes. _She thought.

She took a seat on the other side of the bed. "I always knew there was something different about you." She whispered. "Your mother would have been so proud of you." She grabbed Serena's hand and held it until she had to leave.

----------------

A few hours later, Darien finally woke up. He looked around the room and saw some coats.

"Looks like you have company Sere." He whispered. Darien got up and stretched. _Sleeping like that was not a good idea. _He thought. _I might just have to move that comfy chair over here. _He walked over to where there were two lazy chairs. He finished pushing one to where his previous chair was when the girls walked in. He noticed Mina and Amy still had their coats on.

"I see sleepy head is finally up." Lita laughed.

"Here. We brought you a coffee." Raye said handing him a warm styrofome cup.

"Thanks." He said taking the cup.

"Rearranging the place?" Mina asked as she took off her coat.

"Just getting a better chair for over here." He said as he pointed the chair. "What time is it anyways?"  
"Noon." Amy answered.

"Today's Sunday isn't it?"

"Yah. Why?" Raye asked.

"I have to work in an hour." He sighed.

"What's so wrong with that?" Mina asked.

"I just don't want to leave her alone. Diamond might show his face."

"I'll stay during your shift." Mina offered. "I don't work today."

"You sure?"  
"Yah, I got nothing better to do today?"  
"Okay. Thanks."  
"Yah, no problem. Why don't you go home and get ready."  
"I guess I could do that. I'll see you guys later." He said grabbing his coat and walking out the door.

"He doesn't plan on leaving her for a long period of time anytime soon." Raye said.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he practically moved into this room." Lita laughed.

"Well I have no doubt if he loves her or not." Amy said.

"Yah, it's kinda obvious at this point. How much do you wanna bet he fell asleep in that chair," Mina pointed to the one chair that was previously by Serena's bed, "hunched over onto the bed holding her hand?"  
"Absolutely nothing because it's true. When we got here that's how he was sleeping." Lita laughed.

"The way he's been acting the past two weeks just probes it. He loves her to no end." Amy said.

"And she loves him." Mina sighed. "He'll take good care of our Sere."

"There's no one better for the job." Raye said.

The girls continued to chat until they had to leave for work…which left Mina alone with Serena.

"What have you gotten yourself into now? You have always been a trouble maker, but we love you anyways." She sighed.

----------------

"I wonder what time Darien's shift ends…" Mina thought aloud.

"I get off in about three hours." Said a voice from the door.

"Oh. Hey. What are you doing here?"  
"I'm on break and thought Id' check up on you guys. You can go get something to eat or something. I have a fifteen minute break."  
"Thanks. I'll be right back. You want something from the cafeteria?"  
"No thanks."  
"Okay."  
"You all must think I'm crazy."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"What you and the girls said after I left. How I fell asleep in the exact position you described. I don't plan on having her for a long period of time until she's outta here."  
"No. We don't think you're crazy. We think you're madly in love with Sere. If I were in Serena's position, Josh would do exactly what you're doing. Same for all the others. Now if Josh was her position and me in yours, I'd be an emotional wreck." She giggled. "But we understand. We all want our Sere back, but none of us could imagine what it has to be like for you."  
"And I hope you never do. Now go get your food before I have to get back to work."

"Okay." She headed towards the door. "And Darien. She'll get better. She's our Serena, and she's a strong fighter. She'll wake up."  
"Thanks Mina."  
"Anytime. I'll see you in a little bit." She said walking out the door.

----------------

"Hi daddy!" Rini's cheerful voice rang through the room. "Where's daddy?"  
"He's working for a little longer." Mina answered.

"Oh. Hi Mina. How's my mommy?"  
"She's doing good." Mina answered as Rini hopped on the chair by her mother. She headed towards Trista.

"How long have you been here?" Trista asked.

"Since noon."

"Why so long?"  
"Darien had to work, and in case Diamond showed his face, he didn't want to leave her alone. So I offered to stay with her."  
"Smart of him to be concerned." Trista said. "Are there any updates with her?"  
"No. We just have to wait for her to wake up." Mina sighed.

"She will. It may take time…but my mommy will wake up." Rini said walking over to the two.

"We know Rini. We just want her to wake up as soon as possible." Trista said.

----------------

"Hi daddy!" Rini said running to Darien who just walked through the door.

"Hello Rini. Trista. When did you two get here?"  
"About an hour." Rini said.

"When we got here, Mina said she'd been here since noon. So I decided I'd stay here with Serena and let her go home or whatever she wanted." Trista said.

"Thanks. I'm gonna talk to my supervisor and see if I can cut my shifts down. I don't want to make everyone else watch her because I'm being over protective."  
"Well for one, you have a right to be cautious. Second, I'm sure everyone won't mind taking some time out of their day to spend it with Serena."

"I still want to cut my shifts down. I want to be there when Serena wakes up…and what if she does that when I'm working?"

"Then we'll call you."  
"I just want to be there."  
"I understand. We all want to be here when she does. If only we could all move in here."

"True. I'm gonna go change, do you mind staying here until I get back?"  
"Not at all."

"I'll be right back Rini." He informed his future daughter.

"Okay daddy."  
Darien walked out the door and headed for his car.

----------------

_Maybe I should take some extra clothes so I don't have to come home every time…_ Darien thought. He walked to his bedroom and grabbed an extra duffel bag and put some clothes into it. He then grabbed his extra pillow. _If I plan on staying there for a long period of time, I should take this…no more uncomfortable sleeping positions. _He thought. He then headed back down to his car and left for the hospital.

----------------

"Moving in Darien?" Zac asked when Darien walked through the door with a duffel bag and a pillow in hand.

"Not quite." He said. "Just don't want to have to go home every time I need a clothes change."

"Sure…just keep telling yourself that." Stephen said.

"Okay, I will." He smirked. He went over to the end table by Serena's bed and placed his duffel bag next to it. He looked over to the sleeping blonde and sighed. He brushed some stray hairs from her face and kissed her forehead. "So when did you guys get here?"  
"About ten minutes ago." Josh answered.

"Any updates with her?" Kevin asked.

"No." Darien sighed. "All she has to do is wake up." _Serena, you hear that. You're fine, just wake up. That's all you have to do…wake up._


	24. The Real Ch 24 'SMM'

**A/N:**YES this is the _real _chapter twenty four. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

SMM

Date: January 19th, 2008

----------------

The days in the hospital went by all too slowly. Darien hardly left his love's side. The only times he left were when he needed to work his shift and occasional run home for clean clothes.

Everyone thought he should go out more. He was hardly eating and sleeping in weird positions every night. He insisted on staying because he wanted to be there the moment she woke up. Darien, being the doctor he was, would check her chart every day to be sure the doctors were doing everything in their power to ensure her health, and they were.

Those days slowly tuned to weeks and before they knew it, a month had already passed. It was a peaceful month with no interruptions from the Dark Moon. Everyone was going crazy not hearing Serena's cheerful voice everyday. All they could do was watch her lay in the hospital bed. The doctors were beginning to lose hope, but those closest to her knew just how strong their best friend truly was. When she woke up after the doctor said she wasn't expected to five years ago from the previous coma, they knew she could survive anything. Darien kept an eye on her chart. He reviewed everything the doctors were doing; he even double checked Serena's gauze over her incision line before it healed to the thin scar.

----------------

Darien reviewed Serena's chart and determined she should go to their apartment. He could buy the necessary items from Amy's doctor office she ran, and she had all the equipment he would need. He wanted her to be in a familiar environment when she woke. He said he would draw the blood the doctors needed and bring it in when he came in for work. Amy had all the necessary equipment available.

After much debate, the doctors agreed. They encouraged Darien to take a difibulator and a portable ventilator to be on the safe side. He hesitated, but finally agreed. Dr. Top arranged for an ambulance to take Serena to her and Darien's apartment. Amy came to the hospital to watch Serena while Darien set the equipment up in their bedroom.

----------------

About an hour after Darien first arrived at his apartment, the door opened to reveal Amy, two paramedics, and Serena on a stretcher.

"Where would you like her?" One of the paramedics asked.

"This way." Darien said walking into the bedroom.

The paramedics wheeled the stretcher into the room

"Amy, can you grab the iv and catheter bags?" Darien asked as he unhooked the monitors.

Amy nodded and grabbed the two bags as Darien gently picked Serena. He walked her over to the side of the bed and placed her upon it. Amy hooked the IV bag to a stand on next to the bed and hung the catheter bag on the side of the bed. Darien then hooked up his monitors to Serena.

"Thanks guys. You can take that stuff back."

"Okay. See you soon Dr. Chiba." One paramedic said.

"But hopefully not too soon." The other commented as they wheeled the stuff out of the apartment.

Darien sighed in contentment. He could finally sleep next to the women he loved again. He turned up the monitor so he could be in another room in the apartment and still hear it. He gently kissed her forehead before he left to prepare some lunch for himself and Amy.

…KNOCK…KNOCK…

"Come in." Darien called.

He heard the door open and people walk in followed by the door closing.

"Hi Amy! Where's daddy? I know I heard him call to us." He heard Rini ask.

"He's making some lunch in the kitchen." Amy replied.

"Thanks." She called as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey munchkin." He greeted.

"Hi daddy. What's that noise?" She asked referring to the steady beeping.

"Remember that monitor Serena was hooked up to in the hospital. The one with the green line?"

"Yah."

"That's what it is."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Okay."  
"Hungry?"

"Yah."

"Who all did you bring with you? I need to be sure to make enough lunch."

"Everyone. Luna, Artamis, Michelle, Trista, Amara, and Hotaru."

"Full house. Why don't you go let them know I have lunch?" He suggested pulling out another loaf of bread.

"Okay." She said before returning to the living room. "Daddy's bringing out lunch in a few." Rini announced.

"How about sooner than that?" Darien asked as he stepped from the kitchen with a trey. "Lunch is served." He said putting the trey on the table.

Everyone began eating. Their lunch was cut short when Hotaru crouched over in pain, and Amy's computer began beeping loudly.

Amy whipped out her mini laptop and began typing.

"It's right outside." She exclaimed.

Everyone transformed, and Darien called the others and informed them.

"Wait, what about Serena?" Sailor Mercury asked. "If the droids are here, Diamond is bound to show up."

"Good point." Sailor Uranus said.

"We'll stay with Rini and Serena. I'll call on the communicator if anything suspicious shows up." Luna said.

"I'll stay too." Artamis said.

"You sure?" Tuxedo Mask asked. The two cats nodded. "Okay. If that machine starts beeping any differently, call me."

"We will." Luna said.

"Now go." Artamis demanded.

Tuxedo Mask hesitated then followed everyone out the door.

Artamis locked the balcony and front doors to be on the safe side.

----------------

The group from Darien's apartment ran to the front of the building where all the others were already engaged in battles. Tuxedo Mask noticed that there were more droids. He counted four.

"Mercury, why don't you and Saturn go help Zoisite." He said. The two nodded and headed off to assist. "Uranus, go help Mars and Jadeite. Neptune, go help Jupiter and Nephrite. Pluto, we'll assist Venus and Malachite." Everyone headed to their post and began battling.

Tuxedo Mask wasn't really needed. The scouts and generals were handling things pretty well. He took a minute and stepped back from battle to look around. He looked around to see if he could spot Diamond lurking anywhere around. He finally spotted the evil prince hovering next to the apartment building, looking in various balcony windows.

_What the hell is he looking for? _He quickly pulled out his communicator and called Artamis.

"Yah?"

"Diamond is looking in balcony windows. He's about two floors below mine."  
"Okay. The door is locked."  
"Turn off the lights. I'll try and get him back down here. I'll send up some of the others."

"Okay."  
Tuxedo Mask closed his communicator and pulled out a half a dozen roses and sent them flying towards Diamond.

Diamond saw flashes of red out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw roses heading his way. He dodged them at the last minute. He then sent an energy blast towards the caped figure down below.

While Tuxedo Mask was dodging the various attacks sent from Diamond, Diamond was trying to figure out which apartment Serena was in. He could sense her close, but he wasn't sure which apartment. He floated up a few more feet and saw a white line run into the darkness of one of the apartments. _I found you._ He thought.

Tuxedo Mask saw the smirk on Diamond's face. "Shit." He mumbled. He noticed Pluto, Venus, and Malachite just dusted the droid they were battling. "Get up to my apartment, Diamond is right there…I'll try and distract him."

They nodded and dashed into the building.

Tuxedo Mask then sent more roses towards Diamond, but they didn't make it.

_Damn. They won't get there in time…_ He thought as Diamond floated onto the surface of the balcony. Without hesitation, Diamond sent a small blast through the window, shattering it into pieces.

Tuxedo Mask instantly ran up to the building. He took the stairs and ran as fast as he could towards his apartment.

----------------

"Rini, go in the bathroom and lock the door. Don't come out until I say it's okay." Luna demanded as Artamis jumped away from the balcony door.

"But Luna-"

"No Rini. We don't want you to get hurt. Go." Artamis said.

Rini sighed and headed to the bathroom.

"I think Diamond saw m-" Artamis started but was interrupted by shattering glass.

Diamond walked into the apartment. The glass was crunching under his feet as he walked closer to a door.

As he reached for the doorknob, Luna and Artamis jumped on him. They clawed and bit at him, as he grunted and tried to pull them off.

----------------

Rini cowered in the bathroom. _Momma, please. I want to help…but I can't. Please, how do I help them? _She asked herself. Suddenly, something clicked in the back of her mind. _Wait, momma gave me something. _Rini reached into a subspace pocket she had completely forgotten about. She pulled out a simple gold locket. _Momma's first broach. She never wanted me to use it…but I have to now. I have to help protect my momma and the others. I can help with this. _Rini stood up and held the circular gold locket above her head and whispered 'Moon Prism Power.' She was engulfed in light pink ribbons. A minute later, she stood there in a sailor scout uniform. She had the traditional white body suit with bows, a skirt, and a tiara. Her bows and skirt being the same light pink of her hair. She had knee-high boots matching the color of her uniform. The white gloves covered her tiny arms and hands. She unlocked the door and saw Diamond throwing the two cats against a wall.

"You'll pay for hurting my kitties. In the name of the future moon, I, Sailor Mini Moon, will punish you." She said taking a fighting stance.

"What? I don't remember a puny scout in pink. The only young one was Saturn. Where the hell did you come from? No matter, I can easily defeat you." He said. He concentrated his power to form an energy ball.

The small scout quickly thought. _What was that attack…OH YAH! _She placed her hand on her tiara and shouted, "Moon Tiara Magic."

The tiara detached from her head and turned into a glowing pink discus. She threw it towards Diamond's energy ball. The two collided causing a small explosion.

Just as the light from the explosion dimmed, the front door burst open.

Tuxedo Mask was shocked when he saw the familiar pink hair standing in a sailor uniform. _I'll ask later. _He thought. He quickly ran to Diamond who was just now recovering from the explosion. Tuxedo Mask threw his fist at the man.

Diamond flew to the opposite wall and fell to the ground in a heap.

Tuxedo Mask wasn't finished yet though. He walked over to the Prince who was struggling to stand. He kicked and hit him repeatedly until blood started soaking the evil prince's white suit.

"Had enough yet?" Tuxedo Mask paused to ask.

Diamond took this as an opportunity to get away and vanished.

"Damn." He muttered under his breath.

By now, the lights were back on and the others running up to the apartment.  
Tuxedo Mask looked at his daughter with a confused look on his face.

Everyone else burst into the apartment as Luna and Artamis walked towards Tuxedo Mask.  
"Rini?" Fourteen voices asked at once

* * *

**A/N:**Just if you're wondering what SMM means and don't get it yet, it's Sailor Mini Moon-SMM. Just thought I'd clear that up. 

Sorry for the long wait for the update, I hit a writer's block. My first for this story...chapter 24, that's pretty good I'd say. Lol. Lemme know what you think

Thanks for reading.

-SailorMoonForever


	25. An Explanation

Chapter Twenty-Five

An Explanation

Date: February 19th, 2008

----------------

"Care to explain munchkin?" Tuxedo Mask asked before detransforming.

"How come you haven't mentioned this before?" Raye asked.

"Well, I actually forgot about it completely. Luna and Artamis sent me to the bathroom so I was safe, and I asked momma to tell me how to help. Then I remembered that she gave me her very first broach." She said holding up the object in question. "She never wanted me to use it, but I had to do something to help. I'm sorry I disobeyed momma, but I had to do something…" She said close to tears.

"It's okay sweetie. It's okay to disobey once in a while. But only if it's absolutely necessary. Like today. Your momma will forgive you." Trista said.

"Now what? Diamond knows where she is…he'll just keep attacking until he gets what he wants." Zac said.

"Maybe. After the beating Darien laid on him today, it wouldn't surprise me if you scared him away." Lita said.

"Unfortunately, I think he'll just wait until I'm off to work to attack…which means I'm quitting my job until she wakes…maybe it was a bad idea bringing her here…she was safer at the hospital." Darien sighed.

"We can just up the forces…when I stay, Josh can stay with me, when Raye stays, Kevin can stay with her, etc." Mina suggested.

"I really don't want to cause anymore trouble then necessary." Darien started.

"Nonsense. This is Serena we're talking about. She's our best friend. We're happy to help…and it's no trouble." Stephen said.

"Thanks…again." Darien said.

"Yup. Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat. I'll catch you guys later." Amara said.

"Yah, we'll see you later." Zac said.

Soon, everyone left, leaving Darien to clean up a very trashed apartment.

"Just my luck, right?" He asked to no one in particular.

"I'll help." Rini said.

"I don't want you to get hurt on the glass. Why don't you go watch Serena for me?"

"Okay." She said skipping to the bedroom.

"It's going to be a long night." Darien sighed as he started picking up the glass shards.

----------------

Date: March 27th, 2008

----------------

"Two months, and all I've been able to do is sit here and look at you. Sere, please wake up." Darien sighed.

…KNOCK…KNOCK…

"Daddy, are you up?" A voice called from the door.

"Yes, come on in." He said sitting up in the bed. "Good morning munchkin."  
"Morning daddy." She said giving him a hug. She then kissed her mother's cheek. "Daddy, why is momma getting fat?"

Darien chuckled at this question. "Because you're growing inside of her. Her belly needs to grow so there's room for you to grow."

"That makes since." She said.

"What do you want for breakfast? Amy and Stephen will be here in a little bit."

"Pancakes?"

"Sure. I'll go make them."  
"I'll keep an eye on mommy."

"You do that." He said walking out of his room.

He walked into the kitchen and made some pancakes.

"Rini, come and get 'em." He called.

Rini hopped into the kitchen and took a seat. "Thanks daddy. They look great!"

"Enjoy. I'm going to get ready for work." He said walking to his room.

----------------

"I'll see you guys later." Darien said as he approached the door to his apartment.

"Bye daddy!"  
"See ya Darien." Amy and Stephen said.

Darien walked out the door, leaving the three to sit around the apartment and hope for some sort of sign from Serena…but none came.

It's been a little over a month, and Darien was right. Diamond often came and attacked while Darien was at work. The scouts were able to keep him from causing too much damage to the apartment and from getting to Serena, but when Darien was at the apartment, Diamond launched no attacks.

"It's almost as if he's afraid of you." Michelle said.

The group had gathered for a meeting to discuss the attacks.

"He should be. If I get my hands on him, he'll be sorry. He's lucky I didn't get to pound him into the ground that first day." Darien said.

"Yah, but is there anything we can do? I mean, how do we get him off our backs?" Kevin asked.

"Well, I don't think there is anything we can do. Serena's probably the only one who can destroy him for good. Then we can all have a peaceful future." Michelle said.

"Anything will be better then what it's like now." Rini said with sorrow filling her voice.

"We'll fix the future, Rini. I promise you that." Trista said.

"Trista, I've been wondering something though…" Lita started.

"Yah?"

"Well, if you're the guardian of time, why don't you know all of this? Why didn't you know that Serena was Serenity?"

"I'm not really sure. I think that I take the official post until later, so I don't remember all the past, and I won't foresee anything until I do. I've thought about this too, and that's all I can come up with." Trista said. "And remember, the future is always changing. So even if I did know the current future, it could all change if Serena doesn't wake up."

"That would be a dull future." Amara sighed.

"But it won't be our future. Sere will wake up. She's strong. She woke up from the other coma when the doctors said she wouldn't, didn't she?" Darien said.

"Yes, but Darien, it's been over two months." Lita said.

"So you all think she won't wake up?" He asked voice low.

"We want her to. We just have to look at the possibility of it not happening." Zac said.

"As much as we want her back to her jolly self, we do have to think of the 'what ifs.'" Amy said.

"You guys can look at the 'what ifs' all you want, just leave me out of the conversation." Darien said walking to his bedroom. "I'll see you guys later." He said before closing the door behind him.

"I knew he was going to take it hard." Mina sighed.

"Well what do you expect? She's his fiancée. He's going to be upset." Josh pointed out.

"Well there's no point in hanging around here anymore." Raye said.

"Good point. We should leave him be." Amara said.

"Okay. Let's get going." Michelle said.

"I'll be a minute. I'm gonna put Rini in her room." Trista said noting the sleeping girl in her lap.

"Okay."

"Bye."

Everyone walked out the door leaving Trista, Rini, and the cats.

"Trista, do you believe she won't wake up?" A voice asked from her arms.

"Rini, how long have you been up?"

"Just the last part of the conversation. Do you all really think my momma won't wake up?"

"Don't worry yourself about it. I'm sure she'll wake, we just don't know when."

"I know my momma will wake up. I just know it." She said as Trista placed her in the bed.

"Good night sweetie. Try not to give your daddy too much of a hard time. Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru are coming with me tomorrow. We'll see you then." She said placing a kiss on Rini's forehead.

"Okay. Night Trista." The girl said giving into sleep.

"Night."

Trista walked out of Rini's room and was greeted by Darien.

"What do you think…you being guardian of time and all…do you have any guess?"

"No…I wish I could offer you some idea, but I can't. I don't believe the others; I personally think she'll wake. I think the stress is just getting to us all." Trista said.

"Yah, probably."

"Go get some sleep Darien. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks. Bye." He said as she walked towards the door.

"Goodbye."

Darien then walked back to his room, and changed into his boxers. He then climbed into bed and wrapped an arm around Serena's waist like he's done every night for the past month. He gently kissed her lips and gave into sleep.

----------------

Slowly, an eyelid crept open, slightly afraid of what would be seen…but the surrounding area was familiar, but hadn't been seen in some time. _Where am I? _Suddenly warmth was felt at the back of the neck. The kind of warmth from a breath. Then an arm was felt around the waist. _Who's behind me…and what's that beeping noise? It's really getting annoying. _Slowly, she shifted, turning her body around to face the figure behind her. _Darien? How'd I get back here, and why do I have all these tubes and wires connected to me? _"Dare." Serena whispered. He groaned in response. "Darien." She said a little bit louder.

"Sere, give me five more minutes." He grumbled into her hair. Then his eyes shot open. "SERE! You're awake! Oh my god! I'm so glad you're okay!" He said tightening his arms around her.

"I'm fine. What's going on? What is all this stuff?" She asked pointing to the monitor and tubes. She then looked to her stomach, noting it's slightly larger form. "What happened? Last thing I remember was being with Diamond…he said something about hurting you guys beyond physical pain…then a droid…then everything started getting blurry. What happened?"

Darien sat up in the bed and pulled her onto his lap. "It's a long story. I'm just glad you're okay." He said hugging her again. "How about I get all these thing unhooked?"  
"Sure…as long as you promise to explain everything to me."  
"I will, I promise."

* * *

**A/N:**Okay, there was going to be more, like the actual explanation. But i thought you guy might want an update. I'm going upnorth, where's there no internet, so I can't update...I'll be there till the 30 or so. I'll just put the expanation in the next chapter. It'll be the begenning of the next chapter.

Thanks for reading,

-SailorMoonforever


	26. Plan For Attack

Chapter Twenty-Six

Plan For Attack

Date: March 27th, 2008

----------------

"So you remember everything with Diamond?" Darien asked as he sat down on the bed after finishing unhooking everything.

"Unfortunately." She sighed.

"Well after that he took you to the park. When we all got to the park, a droid had you. You were already bleeding pretty badly. After we got it to release you, Diamond somehow got you again. He then threatened you and your baby. Luckily you had asked the crystal to protect the baby. He took a knife and stabbed your stomach, but being that the crystal was protecting the baby, he couldn't do any damage. I finally got up into a tree and tackled him, caught you, and gave you to Stephen and they took you to the hospital while I beat the crap outta Diamond…but he got away. You've been in a coma ever since."

"How long is that?"  
"Two months."  
"It's March already?! What have all of you been doing these two months?"  
"Well the others came over here and kept an eye on you when I had to work, and I haven't left the house other then that."

"But how did I end up here?"  
"After a month, I convinced the doctors that it wouldn't make a difference if you were here or at the hospital…so I brought you here."

"I'm so sorry Dare." She said as she lunged herself into his arms. "I never should have left, I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay. I understand. I know I should have told you, but I didn't even know what it meant."

"No it's not okay. I should have listened to Amy and asked you about it."

"You're here now. That's all that matters." He said hugging her tighter.

"But what about that girl…she said you were her father, and Serenity is her mother…that would mean that I'm her mother? But how?"  
"She's our daughter from the future. She came here to have us defeat Diamond in the past. I guess you're in some danger in the future, so we need to defeat him here and now so the future is safe."

"Did she say how to defeat him?"  
"No."  
"Well when I got the crystal, my mother spoke to me. She told me that you and I were the only ones who could defeat him, but she didn't say how."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out."

"What about Diamond. Has he shown up lately?"

"Yah. Every time I left for work. I guess he was scared of me, and he should be. But every time I had to leave for work, I had one of the girls and guys stay here to keep an eye on you."  
"Why would they need to keep an eye on me?"  
"The day I brought you back here, Diamond attacked. That's the day Rini also showed us that she can become a sailor scout too."  
"How?"  
"Well, all of us were outside fighting the droids when I saw Diamond looking for you. I ran up to the apartment, but he got in before. Then I saw Rini in a sailor uniform."

"I'm sorry I caused all this trouble."

"Don't worry about it. You're worth it." He said placing a kiss on her lips. "But for now, how about we get some sleep?"  
"Why? What time is it?"  
"2:30."  
"Oh, then yes, sleep would probably be good." She giggled.

----------------

"Daddy, daddy. Wake up." Rini's voice said a she shook her dad awake.

"What is it Rini?"

"The machine mommy's hooked up to isn't beeping. Isn't that bad?"

"No honey. It's fine. Mommy-"

"Woke up last night." A voice finished from beside Darien.

"MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!" Rini said hopping over Darien into Serena's arms.

"Hello Rini. Did you give your daddy a hard time?"

"No."

"Well why not?" She laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny. How about some breakfast before we call the others." Darien suggested.

"Sounds good." Serena said.

"Serena?!" A voice called from the doorway.

"Luna! Artamis!"

The two cats ran and hopped on the bed. Serena hugged the two fiercely.

"Come on, let's go get breakfast." Serena said getting up from the bed, but didn't get too far before she fell.

"I should have warned you. You haven't been on your legs in two months. They'll have to adjust to the new weight again." Darien said helping her up from the floor.

"Yah, a warning would've been nice." She laughed.

Darien helped Serena walk to the couch while he went to make breakfast.

"So when were you going to tell us that she woke up?" Luna asked.

"Well, she woke up at 2:30 this morning. I wasn't going to wake everyone up." Darien called from the kitchen. "Then this morning, on my way out here, I was planning on waking you guys up and telling you."

"I wouldn't have let him go too long without waking you up." Serena reassured.

"We're just glad you're okay." Luna said.

"Yah, the others-"

"Artamis, come here for a minute." Darien interrupted.

Artamis walked into the kitchen. "Yah?"  
"I don't really think we need to tell her that her friends thought she wouldn't wake up."

"Good point. I didn't think."

"Artamis, what were you going to say?" Serena asked.

"Oh, I was just gonna say hat the others have missed you dearly. They keep saying how they miss your cheery self." He said walking back to the living room.

"We should call them." Serena said.

"I'll call them after breakfast." Darien said walking to the living room with a tray of food.

----------------

"I just thought of something." Darien sighed.

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"I can't call Trista and them."

"Why not?"

"My communicator can only contact the inners and generals."  
"Wait, can't I make some new ones with my crystal?" She asked Luna.

"Actually, yes. I said once we found the crystal, I'd make new ones for everyone."

"How?"  
"The same way you healed Darien. Just concentrate on creating new communicators for everyone." Luna said.

"Okay." Serena pulled out her crystal and closed her eyes. After minutes, seventeen new communicators appeared in front of them. Serena slouched back on the couch, tired from using the crystal.

"You okay?" Darien asked.

"Yah, the crystal just uses some of my energy. I'll be fine in a few."

"Who's this one for?" Artamis asked pointing to a pink pearl bracelet.

"Rini. Darien told me how Rini can become a sailor scout too, so she should have one." Serena said.  
"Thanks mommy!" Rini said picking up the communicator.

"Anytime sweetie. How about you call the others now Dare?" She suggested.

"Will do." He said picking up his new communicator. He pressed the buttons and called the others.

"Something wrong Darien?" Zac's voice asked.

"Is everything okay with Serena?" Mina asked.

"Serena's fine. She's better then fine. Why don't you all come over here."  
"Better then fine?" Lita asked.

"Does that mean she's awake?" Amy asked.

"Yah, she's awake."  
"We'll be right over." Raye said shutting off her communicator.

Everyone followed Raye's lead and soon was pounding on Darien's door.

"Guys, guys, I don't want my door broken down." Darien said opening the door.

"Sorry, sorry. We just want to see Serena." Lita said.

They all filed in and hugged Serena before finding a seat.

"When did you wake up?" Amy asked.

"2:30 this morning."

The group talked for hours before Serena brought up an important point.

"So what are we going to do about Diamond?"

"How can we defeat him?" Raye asked.

"I'm not sure. My mother said only Darien and I can defeat him."  
"Your mother?" Raye asked.

"When the crystal appeared, my mother appeared. Well not really. It was like an image. I think I more so imagined her."  
"Daddy said something about needing the crystal to defeat the Dark Moon Family." Rini said. "He told me to find mommy and daddy of the past. Only the silver crystal can save the future city."

"So I have to use the crystal against Diamond. I can do that."

"I can't allow it." Darien said.

"What? Why?" Serena asked.

"Remember what you told me when you made those communicators? You said the crystal uses some of your energy. With the baby, the crystal could do some damage. I don't want to risk you or the baby." He said taking her hand.

"But what else can I do? I have to protect everyone."

"Serena, our main priority is you and the baby. We can wait until the baby is born then deal with Diamond."  
"And risk countless lives for the next seven months?"

"Serena, I just can't let you risk your life."

"I can assure you that both I and the baby will be fine."

"The crystal will protect them Darien." Luna spoke up. "We can't wait seven months for the baby to be born before we take action. If we add you're energy to Serena's, she'll have more power, and she won't be as effected by the crystal."  
"Okay, okay. We need to come up with a plan, and a good one. We're only gonna have one shot at this." Darien said.

"Isn't there a way where all of us can give our powers to Serenity?" Raye asked. "We did it for Queen Serenity during that last battle on the moon."

"True." Luna said.

"But if that wasn't enough to defeat Beryl, how do we know it'll defeat Diamond?"  
"We didn't have the outers, Endymion, or yourself. You are much more powerful now then your mother was all those years ago." Artamis said.

"I'm sure it'll work." Luna said.

"So where do we have to do this?" Kevin asked.  
"It doesn't matter where we do it." Luna said.

"We should do it somewhere that is pretty empty. We don't want to get innocent people involved." Darien said.

"What about going to his time? We could go to his palace and fight him there." Mina suggested.

"But then we'd have to face all his droids too. That place was crawling with them." Serena pointed out.

"Then what about attacking him next time he comes after Serena. He's bound to try again, and he doesn't know she's awake." Amara suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Artamis said.

"So we'll have to lead him somewhere that there isn't a lot of people. Where could that be? This city is always busy everywhere." Trista said.

"What about by the pier? That never used to be crowded." Serena suggested.

"True. We could lead him there." Michelle said.

"So next time he attacks, we'll lead him to the pier and attack using the crystal and our planet power?" Raye asked.

"That's the plan." Darien said.

"We should all rest up for it. Diamond probably won't attack until your next shift." Artamis said. "When do you work next Darien?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so I just got back today and I wanted to thank all my reviewers and readers by uploading a chapter. I was gonna write it tomorrow, but one of my I had a request from SerenityDeath to upload today, so I wrote it today. I had some trouble thinking of what to do, so it took a while. Hope you like. Thanks for reading

-SailorMoonForever


	27. Preparation

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Preparation

Date: March 27th, 2008

----------------

"I hope I can at least walk by then." Serena said.

"You can't walk?" Amara asked.

"What? We have to teach you all over again?" Raye yelled.

"No. Her legs just need to re adjust to her walking on them again. She'll be walking fine by tonight. I'm just going to have to work with her." Darien said. "She's just a little shaky."

"When do you work tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"Noon. I'm thinking of going in a little early so we can get Sere officially checked out. Especially since we'll be battling Diamond tomorrow." He said as he felt Serena slightly stiffen in his arms.

"Oh, I just remembered. These are for all of you." Luna said handing each of the scouts and generals a communicator. "Serena made these earlier. Their newer and more up-to-date."

"Sweet thanks." Raye said examining the device.

"Well I agree with Artamis. We should all rest up for the battle tomorrow." Lita said.

"Yah, we better get going." Zac said as he and Lita got up.

Soon everyone else agreed and the apartment went from extremely crowded to its usual occupants.

"So Luna, how exactly do I control the crystal to defeat Diamond?" Serena asked.

"Good question. I never really saw your mother use the crystal…she never used it for such until the battle with Beryl. And even then Artamis and I were looking for you."

"So I'm gonna have to figure this out on my own?" Luna nodded. "Great…another thing to figure out." She sighed.

"I'm sure we can figure it out." Darien said putting his arm around her waist. "Rini, has your mother given you any lessons on the crystal yet?"

"A little."  
"Has she said anything about using it to defeat the dark forces?" Artamis asked.

"She said it always just came to her. She couldn't really give me any advice. It would always just _happen_."

"So we go into battle tomorrow, and it'll just happen?" Serena asked.

"I guess. We can't know for sure." Luna said.

"How about we work on getting you walking first." Darien suggested.

"Good idea. I won't be of any use if I can't even stand." Serena giggled. "My first practice can be walking to the bathroom. I really gotta go!"

Darien chuckled. "Okay, come on." He said. He stood and held out his hand for her to take. She took it and slowly got up on shaky legs. "Just take it slow." He said as they slowly walked to the bathroom door.

"This isn't so bad. From the first time in the bedroom when I fell I thought it was going to take a while to get used to this again, but I was wrong." She said as they walked in. "As much as I know you want to stay, I'll be fine…we don't want our future daughter to start getting the wrong idea."  
"I know. I just don't want you to fall."

"I know. I maybe a ditz at times, but I'll be careful. I'll even hold on to the sink and call you in when I'm done." She said as she grabbed a hold of the sink counter.

"Okay. I'll be right outside." He said before placing a kiss on her lips.

Serena made her way to the toilet with little trouble and finished with no incidents.

"You see, I told you I'd be fine." She smirked.

"I can't help but worry about my princess."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired. I'm gonna take a nap." Rini said rubbing her eyes. "Wake me for dinner?"  
"Of course sweetie." Serena said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks." She said walking to her room.

"Sweet dreams pumpkin." Darien said as she closed the door.

Darien pulled the blonde into his arms and hugged her with everything he had.

"D-Darien. Is something wrong?" She asked into his chest. She really loved the comfort feeling of his arms, but he seemed like he would never let go.

"Nothing is wrong. I just missed holding you in my arms. I mean, I held you everyday since we got you back, but it wasn't the same. You weren't able to return the affection." He said. She could hear the bitter sweetness in his voice. "I missed being able to tell you I love you and you being able to reply."  
"You know I love you with all my heart."

"I know. I just miss hearing it. Ever since what Diamond said, I've never wanted to let you go." He said as she slightly stiffened in his arms again. He loosened his grip, but still held her in his arms. "What's wrong baby?"

"I-It's just memories of Diamond." She said

"You're safe here. I'm going to protect you."

"I know, but I-I can still f-feel him on me…all the memories…so fresh." She whispered close to tears.

"What can I do to help?"

She brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, bringing his head down to hers for a passionate kiss.

He understood. She wanted…no _needed _him. He gently picked her up and carried her to their room.

----------------

…KNOCK…KNOCK…

Muffling was heard on the other side of the door.

"Momma? Daddy?" Rini asked.

"We'll be 'groan' out in a minute." Darien said.

"Are you okay?"

"We're fine. Just waking up." Serena's tired voice said.

"Okay." Rini said walking to the living room and turning on the TV.

"We love to choose the wrong moments don't we?" Darien asked putting on his pants.

"It will always be worth it." She said putting on her shirt. She carefully walked over to a fully clothed Darien. "Thank you." She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"No need to thank me. I love you. This is what people in love who are about to be married do."

"No, I mean thank you. I feel better. I don't feel his hands all over me now. I feel yours."

"Anytime my sweet. But speaking of married people, I think we should properly replace this." He said pulling a ring from atop the desk. He slid it onto her ring finger.

"My finger has never felt so complete." She said. "Now let's go out there before Rini jumps to conclusions. You didn't help any by answering her. From now on, I do the answering." She smirked.

"Yah, yah, yah. She just came at a bad time." He said. "Well actually a really good time." He said kissing her gently.

The two slowly mad their way to the living room. "So what do you want for dinner?" Darien asked.

"Don't matter." Serena said. "Any suggestions Rini?"  
"Spaghetti." She said.

"Then spaghetti it is." Darien said. He helped Serena to the couch and then left for the kitchen.

"Suborned man. Thinks that just because I'm pregnant and was in a coma for two months that I can't do anything." Serena mumbled.

"I only do it because I love my beautiful fiancée." He said from the kitchen.

"Let's just hope you're saying the same thing when I'm as fat as a sumo wrestler and my moods are changing faster then snow falls in a blizzard." She called back to him.

"Maybe that's when I'll dump you on one of the girls." He said.

"You know you couldn't live without me." She called back. She slowly got to her feet to make her way to the bar seat so they could talk without yelling across the apartment. "You see, I'm not completely helpless. I walked over here perfectly fine." She said.

"I could never live without you, and I never said you were completely helpless. I just like to make sure you don't hurt yourself." He said.

He soon finished cooking and they all ate.

While Darien and Serena were putting dishes away, their communicators beeped.

"Yah?" Serena asked opening her communicator.

"Hey. We thought that since we're going to have a tough battle tomorrow, we should train. The junk yard is pretty empty." Lita's voice said.

"Sounds good. We'll be there soon."

"Okay. See ya soon!"

----------------

"Dare, I was thinking…shouldn't I be in some disguise too? I mean, I can't exactly show up at battles dressed in my civilian form. You're Tuxedo Mask, the girls are scouts, the guys are generals…" Serena asked as they drove down the street.

"You aren't showing up at battles, so you don't have to worry about that." He said.

"You can't expect me to sit around and watch you guys battle when I could be helping protect everyone."

"Well hopefully after we defeat Diamond, there'll be no use for any of us to battle."

"But what if something happens? I mean, you never know." She said.

"How about we come to that bridge when we cross it."

Serena laughed. "Don't you mean cross that bridge when it comes?"

"Yah, that too."

"But then why is Rini a sailor scout?"

"Momma gave me her very first broach."

"So your mother was a scout at one point?"  
"Yah. She said that she was never supposed to fight, but she wanted to help her friends and daddy, so she became Sailor Moon."

"So there we have it. I'll become Sailor Moon."

"Maybe it would be a good idea for you to have a disguise for tomorrow. Diamond won't recognize you."

"Rini, to your knowledge, did Diamond ever see Sailor Moon?"

"No. After you two became k-uh-who you are in the future, neither of you became Sailor Moon or Tuxedo Mask."

"Became what?" Serena asked.

"I can't say. Pluto would be really mad. I was told not to tell you guys too much of he future. It could disrupt the timeline. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. No need to be sorry sweetie." Serena said.

"So how do we get you to become Sailor Moon?"

"Probably the crystal. Luna, any help?"

"They're sleeping. Have been since right after left." Rini said.

"Oh well, I'll ask later."

"That would make since, use the crystal to make a broach."

"I'll work on that while you guys train."

"Good idea."

They soon arrived to their destination and began training.

Serena stayed by the car to talk with Luna and Artamis.

"So you're going to become Sailor Moon?" Artamis asked.

"Yah. Rini said that the broach she has is her mother's first one. Plus we think it'd be a good idea if I go tomorrow with a disguise so Diamond doesn't recognize me."

"Good idea." Luna said.

"So I guessed the crystal would help me create a broach with the aproiate powers."

"Yah."

Serena pulled out her crystal and summoned the powers. A few minutes later, a gold broach was in her palm.

"Beautiful." She whispered.

"Why don't you try it out?" Artamis suggested.

She shrugged and held the broach in the air. "Moon Prism Power." She whispered.

Soon her body was covered in pink ribbons. After the ribbons faded, a sailor soldier stood in her place. She had the traditional white body suit, only hers had a slight bulge at her stomach. She also had a blue skirt and two red bows. On her hands she wore gloves that went past her elbows and wore red boots on her feet. Her hair instantly went up into two buns on the top of her head and red circles appeared on them.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"  
"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
"Saturn Silent Yell!"

The attack calls were heard in the distance.

"I wonder how much longer they'll be." Serena wondered allowed as she noticed the wind pick up.

"SERENA, LOOK OUT!" She heard various voices call.

Serena suddenly looked up and was looking at a ball of combined attacks coming her way.

* * *

**A/N:**Tourcher I know...me not being able to spell tourcher...I know. lol. Anyways. I can't update until Friday. Sorry, but I'll try to get 28 writen and upload it on Friday. I'm not even going to read a 20 chapter story that looks really good. It's called The Untouchable Princess...it looks really good. Anyways, reviews always loved and thanks for reading!  
-SailorMoonForever

* * *

**2ndA/N:**Okay, I knwo that my other A/N says I'd try to update today...but since Wednesday when I uploaded 27, I've been slammed with homework...and it didn't get any lighter this weekend. I have a giant project due tuesday and i have to rewrite my notebook...which will take forever...I'll try to upload, but with finals coming up soon, I really need to get these things done. Sorry again!  
-SailorMoonForever 


	28. A Surprise At The Crown

Chapter Twenty-Eight

A Surprise At The Crown

Date: March 27th, 2008

----------------

_Previously:_

"_Pluto Deadly Scream!"  
"Uranus World Shaking!"_

"_Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
"Saturn Silent Yell!"_

_The attack calls were heard in the distance._

"_I wonder how much longer they'll be." Sailor Moon wondered allowed._

"_SERENA, LOOK OUT!" She heard various voices call._

_Sailor Moon suddenly looked up and was looking at a ball of combined attacks coming her way._

----------------

In the distance she saw the scouts, generals, and Tuxedo Mask heading for her.

_We won't make it in time. Shit! _Tuxedo Mask thought in frustration. "Serena, get out of the way!" He called out to her.

_Uh-an attack might be good about now. I won't be able to get far enough not to be hit. _She thought frantically. She clasped her hands in front of her chest. "Crescent Moon," the crescent moon on her tiara began to glow, "Shield!" She whispered. An invisible barrier surrounded her and the cats.

As the powerful attacks combined with the barrier, the area exploded with power.

The scouts and generals took cover as the power expanded, and Tuxedo Mask shielded himself and Mini Moon with his cape. _God Sere, please be okay, please. _He prayed.

As soon as the energy dissipated, Tuxedo Mask was at Serena…rather Sailor Moon's side. She was perfectly unharmed.

"H-how? We all saw the attack hit you straight on." He said.

"I used a shield attack."  
"So you're okay?"  
"Perfectly."  
"Thank the moon. I suppose you made your broach?" He said noting her appearance.

"Yah, good thing too-"

"OH MY GOD SERENA! We're so sorry!" Pluto cried.

"It's okay. I'm fine. What happened anyways?"  
"After our attacks combined, the wind picked up. It carried them in your direction." Neptune explained.

"Okay, at least I know you weren't trying to attack me"

"NEVER!"

"I was joking…calm down." Sailor Moon said noticing a light in the distance, but ignored it.

"But how did that not hurt you? It hit you straight on…" Venus said.

"I tried out one of my attacks. It produced an invisible shield."

"Well it's good to know the suits expand." Mars said.

"Oh come on Mars! Lay off. I'm pregnant, not fat!"

"I know, but it's just fun to tease you. Plus, that way we know in case we need to become the sailor scouts after you give birth, you can eat as much as you want and not worry about your suit being too small." She smirked.

Suddenly, the group was blind by a bright light.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked shielding her eyes.

"Paparazzi?" Neptune questioned.

"Who's the new scout?" A lady holding a microphone said.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked after she didn't answer her question.

"I'm Victoria from channel 2 news. I got word of the famous heroes and heroines training out here."

"Okay, your point?" Mars asked.

"I was wondering if I could ask some questions."

"I don't think-"

"What's the harm in it Pluto? They'll just keep hunting us down if we don't do it soon anyways." Uranus said.

"I don't think it's the best thing for Se-Sailor Moon here." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Come on, it'll be fine. We'll answer a few questions, but only a few." Sailor Moon said.

"Thank you so much. Okay, so we've put a few names to faces. Can we get a full introduction?"

"Sure. I'm Sailor Venus."  
"Malachite."  
"Sailor Jupiter."  
"Nephrite."

"Sailor Mars."

"Jadeite."

"Sailor Mercury."

"Zoisite."  
"Sailor Pluto."  
"Sailor Neptune."  
"Sailor Saturn."  
"Sailor Uranus."  
"Sailor Mini Moon."  
"Tuxedo Mask."  
"And me, Sailor Moon."

"Wow, there sure are a lot of you." She commented. "So you're new to the gang. I mean, if I'm not mistaken, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Neptune were the first discovered back in January, and the other soon made appearances soon after that. And it's now the end of March. Where have you been?"

"Well that actually has to do with my personal life. I'm sorry."

"No big deal. We know how important the secret identity thing is. So did my ears deceive me, or did you say you are pregnant?"

Sailor Moon blushed deeply. "Yes, I'm pregnant."

"How far if I may ask?"

"About two and a half months."

"Congratulations. So are any of you couples?"  
"Yes. A majority of us are." Tuxedo Mask began. "Mars and Jadeite. Mercury and Zoisite. Venus and Malachite. Jupiter and Nephrite. And myself and Sailor Moon." He said putting her arm around her waist.

"Well you are all beautiful couples."  
"Thank you." They said.

"Do you have an update about the evil that's been threatening us?"  
"Well we're hoping with a plan that we've made, the civilians won't have anything to worry about soon enough." Tuxedo Mask said.

"I'm assuming yourself and Sailor Moon are in charge?"

"Mostly. We're the leaders." Sailor Moon said.

"We make basic plans, but everyone has an equal say…we don't control everyone." Tuxedo Mask added.

Sailor Moon's stomachs grumbled. "Now I'm getting hungry." Sailor Moon said.

"Didn't we _just _eat dinner?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Oh, yah…but that still doesn't change the fact that I'm hungry." She giggled.

"It must be that pregnancy thing." Mars said. "Go get her more dinner."

"Well it was nice talking to you, but I must get my pregnant wife dinner. Come on Mini Moon."

"Well thank you for the chance to interview you guys. This will probably be on the 11 o'clock news tonight." She said as she and the camera man made their way for the van.  
"Anytime ma'am."

After the van pulled away, Tuxedo Mask spoke up. "They've never approached us before."

"We've never been training like this, and when we are in battles, we usually disappear right afterwards." Jupiter pointed out.

"Good point."  
"I can't believe you're making me so hungry Mini Moon!" Sailor Moon cried in frustration.

"Sorry, I can't help it. I need to eat too!" She defended her smaller form.

"Come on, let's go get some food."  
"See you guys later!" The three called as they headed to where Darien's car was waiting with two cats on the roof, detransforming on the way.

"They are such a nice looking family." Jadeite commented.

"You can say that again." Nephrite agreed.

"I'm glad she's awake." Uranus said.

"Now maybe Darien will be happy again." Zoisite said.

"I think we're all glad she's awake." Neptune said.

The five of them got in the car and headed to their apartment.

Darien suddenly remembered something and smacked himself in his head.

"Something wrong Dare?"  
"We never called Yella or Andrew…again."

"Oh yah….but again?"  
"The day you…were taken, we never called them until you were already at the hospital."  
"Oh, how about we make a surprise visit at the Crown then." Serena suggested.

"Sure. We should go grocery shopping afterwards. If you keep eating like you have been today, we'll need some."  
"Thanks a lot Dare. I love you too."

"You know I love you, and your obsessive eating habits." He said placing his free hand on her knee.

"I love you too." She sighed. "I really miss them."

"They miss you too. They came by almost every day when you were in the hospital. When you came home, they stopped by everyday."

"They must be so confused."

"Why?"  
"With the sudden finding me, and me being in a coma…"  
"I explained everything to them. About you being the princess, me being the prince. Even about Rini being from the future."

"Then maybe they aren't confused." She said as they pulled into the parking lot. "Dare, can I go in there alone at first? Find them and surprise them." She asked.

"Sure. Here. I'll get Luna and Artamis in the bag while you go in."

"Okay. I'll meet you in there." She said bouncing to the arcade doors.

She walked in and heard the familiar chime of the doors. She looked around but couldn't see Yella or Andrew anywhere. She decided to go to the back room to see if they were back there. She put her head to the door to see if she could hear anything.

"Just tell us what you want." She heard Andrew's voice plead.

"Where is she?" A male voice asked.

_I know that voice. _

"Where's who?" Yella's voice asked.

"Serenity."

"Serenity? We don't know any Serenity." Andrew said.

"Oh, right, you know her as Serena."

Serena stood up straight as a stick…_Diamond? It couldn't be…he wouldn't hurt my family! _She pulled out her communicator and pressed Darien's button.

"What's wrong Sere?"

"Transform and get in here quick. Diamond's holding Yella and Andrew in the back room asking them where I am."

"Don't go in there if you aren't transformed. I'll be there in a minute with Mini Moon."  
"K." She said closing her communicator. She pulled out her broach and went into the vacant kitchen. "Moon Prism Power." She whispered. In seconds, Sailor Moon stood in her place.

She ran back to the door.

"Just let her go man, she doesn't know anything either."

"I SAW YOU IN HER HOSPITAL ROOM!"

Sailor Moon kicked the door down and it flew into Diamond.

_Lucky shot! _

"I came for a simple dinner, because I'm hungry again…but you had to ruin that Diamond. These people are innocent and don't know anything! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you."

"Who are you?" Yella asked.

"Sailor Moon, now get out of here. Tuxedo Mask and Mini Moon will be here soon. Go out and clear the Crown." She said.

"But Mini Moon is Tuxedo and his wife's baby…you're Moon…wouldn't that make you the mother?" Andrew asked in a whisper.

Sailor Moon sighed as Yella looked her over. She then spotted the lump where her stomach should be.

"Ahhh." She said in realization.

"I'm glad one of you gets it. Care to explain it to your clueless husband while you evacuate the Crown."

"Anytime sweetie. Let's go stupid." She said pulling her husband out of the storage room.

Diamond was finally recuperating from the metal door being plowed into him. "Not so fast Diamond." Sailor Moon said clasping her hands over her broach. "Crescent Moon Strike!" She said as a beam shot out of her tiara aimed straight for Diamond.

He quickly rolled out of the path of the beam. "Arggggg." He cried as it grazed his shoulder. "I'll be back for Serenity. You tell her that." He said before disappearing.

"Sailor Moon, are you okay?" Tuxedo Mask as he and Mini Moon entered the storage room.

"Yah, I'm fine. I attacked him and it grazed his shoulder. Then he disappeared." She shrugged.

"Well let's get out there. Andrew looked really confused while Yella looked really happy."  
"That's because your stupid friend states the facts, but doesn't put two and two together." She said detransforming. Tuxedo Mask and Mini Moon followed suit.

"That's Andrew for you."

They walked out of the storage room and Serena was plowed into by Yella.

"Wait…still totally confused here." Andrew said.

"I thought I told you to explain it to your stupid husband." Serena said.

"I hadn't gotten that far yet."  
"OH! You mean you're Sa-" He was stopped by Darien smacking him in the back of the head.

"Would you like to blow our cover?"

"Sorry."  
"But yes I am. You know I was coming in here to surprise you guys, but you were the ones that surprised me."

"When did you wake up?"

"This afternoon." She lied. She really didn't want them to feel left out.

"AND YOU DIDN'T CALL?!" Yella raged.

"Sorry. We need to get this negaverse thing taken care of. We called the scouts to make a plan to put Diamond away fro good." She said leading them to a booth.

"Are you Serenity or something? Cuz he was demanding we tell him where Serenity was and we didn't know who that was. Then he said-"

"Oh right, you know her as Serena. I was standing right outside the door calling Darien for help when he said it. Yes. You know about the princess?" They nodded their heads. "Her name is Serenity…my name is Serenity. Princess Serenity. I'm so sorry you guys had to be put in danger because of me."

"It's okay honey. We're just glad you're okay." Yella said.

"I still can't believe you couldn't put two and two together! You stated all the facts!" Serena cried in disbelief.

"Maybe it was the shock of the new scout…and the whole incident."

"You're just using that as an excuse."

* * *

**A/N:**Okay. I'm really sorry about the late update, but here it is. The whole Andrew scene was actually in my original plan for this story. Originally Serena and Darien weren't going to let the dream do anything...Darien told her about it. They also didn't know she was Serenity until later. She was to become Sailor Moon and fight along with them...it was about four chapters in when I completely changed that. It was kinda like Hard Times. I had six chapters of that, then I changed it completely. I was originally going to have the scouts in the first story, but I decide against that. Anyways, thanks for reading. Reviews always loved!  
-SailorMoonForever 


	29. It All Begins

Chapter Twenty-Nine

It All Begins

Date: March 27th, 2008

----------------

Serena finally got her food and was now content.

"I just thought of something." Serena said.

"What's that?"  
"How did Diamond know I was awake…didn't he know I was in the coma?"

"Good point. He did know…" Darien trailed off in thought.

"Another mystery we have to solve." She said. She looked at the digital clock on the wall. "Dare, we should get home if we want to catch the news." She suggested.

"What's so special about the news?" Yella asked.

"Well, while we were training today, a news crew showed up. They got a small interview out of us. It'll be on the 11 o'clock channel 2 news." Darien explained. He then looked over to Rini who was sleeping against Serena's side. "We should get Rini to bed too."

"She's been sleeping for a while now." Serena said. "She's had an exciting day."  
"Okay. Well we'll see you later. Be careful Serena." Yella said giving her niece a hug.

"I will." She gently shook Rini. "Rini honey, wakie wakie."

"Huh?"

"We're going home. Come on."

"I don't wanna get up yet mommy!" She said burring her head into Serena's side more.

"Fine." She picked up the exhausted child.

"Here, give her to me. You shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting." Darien said taking the small girl.

"You worry too much." She said.

"I only worry cuz I love you."

"Bye guys." Andrew and Yella waved.

"Bye." The couple said.

----------------

"In the latest news, our top reporter, Victoria, got an interview with the popular super heroes and heroines of today. The sailor scouts." The news reporter said.

"Why are they called the sailor scouts? I mean, you aren't a scout and neither are the generals." Serena asked.

"Not sure. That's just what they called us."

"We finally can have names to the faces. They were training earlier today when Victoria saw a bright flash. She was there in an instant. Here's the footage we have."

The TV replayed the whole thing starting with putting names to faces and finishing with Tuxedo Mask's comment about being leaders.

"We had to let them go because the pregnant Sailor Moon was hungry. But as a bonus, the evil will soon be gone hopefully! Thank you all and good night."

"I don't think it's the best that everyone knows the newest sailor scout is two and a half months pregnant." Luna said.

"Too late for that." Darien said.

"Oh well. Let's get some sleep. We have a big battle ahead of us tomorrow." Artamis said.

"Okay. Let's go." Serena said getting up, pulling Darien up with her. They walked into their bedroom and were soon consumed by sleep.

----------------

"Good morning Dare." Serena said walking in with a tray of food.

"Good morning Sere. What's all this?" He asked sitting up in the bed.

"Breakfast in bed."

"Why?"  
"Do I really need a reason?"

"I guess not, but I still don't know why."

"Can't I do something for my fiancée just because I love him and appreciate him for everything he's done for his comatose fiancée for the past two months?"

"I guess. Thanks."

"Anytime. Now eat up."  
"I was thinking of this morning, before I'm scheduled for work, I'd take you into the hospital. We can make sure everything's perfectly okay with you. That way Diamond doesn't think I'm leaving for work and doesn't attack the empty apartment building."

"If you think it absolutely necessary…"

"I just want to make sure you're completely healed."  
"Okay. When do you want to go?"  
"As soon as we can."  
"Okay, I'm going to get in the shower first then."

"Okay. I'll let Rini know when I'm done here."

----------------

"Good to see you again Dr. Chiba."

"Good morning Tiffany."  
"And good morning Rini."  
"Good morning."  
"And who would this lovely lady be?"  
"Serena."  
"You mean your fiancée that has been in the coma?" He nodded. "That's great! When you wake?"

"Yesterday morning."  
"That's good. So what can I do you for? I know you don't work until later."  
"Just making sure everything is going okay with her. Is Dr. Top in?"

"Strangely, no. He called yesterday around two in the morning saying he would be out for the next few days."  
"Weird. Did he say why?"  
"Personal reasons."  
"I'll just take her to our family doctor then. He's just been working with her for years now."  
"Okay. See you all later."

"Bye." The three said as they walked out the door.

"Dare, don't you think it's kinda weird that he called in about when I woke up?"

"Come to think of it, yah."

"Do you think it could mean anything?"  
"Probably not. We've known him for five years."  
"But just how well do we know him?"  
"You're just being paranoid."

"Probably." She laughed.

"Let's go visit Amy." 

----------------

"Everything with both of you is fine." Amy said.

"Thanks Ames." Serena said as her phone rang. "Hello?"  
"Serena, that guy is here again. He's in the kitchen with Yella. I can't get in there at all. I-"

"Whoa, calms down. I'll be there in a few minutes."  
"Okay, okay. Just hurry please!"  
"Will do." She said hanging up. She got up from the seat and ran to the waiting room.

"Something wrong?" Amy asked.

"What's going on Sere?"

"Dare, we gotta get to the Crown. He's there again, only he has only Yella."  
"Come on." He said as the three of them ran out of the office to his car.

"Okay…" Amy said as they ran out the door.

----------------

As soon as they got there, Serena, Darien, and Rini hopped out and transformed.

They heard a lot of commotion inside and ran in.

"Andrew, go outside and wait. I'll send her out when we get her." Tuxedo Mask said.   
"But-"

"GO!" He ordered.

He sighed and walked out the door.

"He said they were in the kitchen." Sailor Moon said.

The three of them ran to the kitchen and bust open the door.

"Diamond, let her go. It's not her you want, it's us." Sailor Moon yelled.

"How wrong you are pretty lady. It is my princess I want."  
"She is not, nor ever will be yours." Tuxedo Mask yelled.

"LET HER GO!"

"As soon as you produce the princess."  
"If you release her, I'll take you to her." Sailor Moon said.

"I'm not releasing her until I see her!"

"FINE!" She yelled in frustration. She grasped her crystal, and within seconds, Princess Serenity stood where Sailor Moon was previously. "Now let her go!"

"I should've known you were her." He said releasing Yella, who immediately ran out the door.

Diamond lunged towards Princess Serenity, but before he got to her, she vanished.

"What the hell? Where did she go?" Diamond cried.

"W-where's momma?"

"I don't know sweetie, I don't know."


	30. The Battle

Chapter Thirty

The Battle

Date: March 27th, 2008

----------------

"Where the hell did she go?" Diamond cried. He closed his eyes and thought for a minute before vanishing.

"I bet he's tracking her." Tuxedo Mask mumbled before his and Mini Moon's communicators went off.

"Serena?!"

"I'm fine Dare. Everyone needs to gather at the pier now. Diamond is following me."  
"What are you talking about? I thought we were doing this later?" Raye's voice asked.

"Well he was with Yella and Andrew at the crown trying to get information of Serena's location out of them." Tuxedo Mask explained.

"Everyone just get to the pier. Call me on the communicator as soon as you all are there, and I'll teleport there."

"Okay." Everyone said as they simultaneously hung up….everyone except Tuxedo Mask that is.

"Sere, what happened?"  
"I used the crystal to teleport. Somehow he's tracking me and following me everywhere I teleport."  
"Just promise to be careful."  
"I will, but I have to go. I need to keep on track for Diamond. Call me when everyone arrives at the pier, and I'll lead him there."

"Okay love." He said closing his communicator. "Come on Mini Moon. We gotta get going.

----------------

"Princess, you can't run from me forever." Diamond's voice taunted.

"Really? Watch me." She said before teleporting again. _The others really need to get their asses to the pier now! I don't know how much more teleporting I can do. I don't have infinite strength. _

Serenity's communicator started beeping. "Yah?" She asked into it.

"We're all here." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Okay. He hasn't appeared here yet…I'll just come now."  
"Well looks like he predicted your next move. He's here now, getting ready to attack."

In an instant, Serenity was there shielding everyone with the crystal from Diamond's attack.

"So Princess, are you ready to hand over your crystal?" Diamond asked.

"Never Diamond. We're settling this once and for all. When we leave here today, you will be no more." Serenity yelled.

"I think you are sorely mistaken my dear Serenity. Do you really think you can protect this world…you couldn't even protect your parents, nor your brother. How do you expect to save people you don't even know when you couldn't save the ones you loved?"  
"H-how do you know about my family?" She stuttered.

"You really haven't figured it out yet have you?"

"You are him…aren't you?" Serenity said in shock. "We trusted you. You were just poisoning me weren't you?!" She screamed.

"I'm surprised good ol' Dr. Chiba didn't figure it out sooner. You were actually never in a coma. I just kept feeding you anesthetics. But then you had to ruin that by taking her home." Diamond laughed.

"So you're Dr. Top?" Mercury asked in shock."  
"I have been for a long while."

"But she was home for a month. Why didn't she wake up soon after?" Venus asked.

Tuxedo Mask sighed. "I was getting fluids from the hospital for a while. I needed to get some more today. I figured she'd be okay without them for a while."

"And it's a shame you didn't. She'd still be asleep if you had come sooner."

"We're going to be rid of you once and for all!" Serenity cried.

"You will come with me or I'll just have to kill you all."  
"I'd like to see you try!" Uranus called as she readied her attack. "Uranus World Shaking!" She sent the energy ball hurling towards Diamond, who just merely deflected it.

"This isn't gonna work, we are going to have to do what we planned." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Everyone get into your positions!" Serenity called.

The scouts and generals formed a semi-circle around Serenity and the newly transformed Endymion. Serenity grasped her crystal in front of her chest as Endymion placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her and offer his own power to her. Each scout called upon her power.

"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Neptune Star Power!"

"Uranus Star Power!"  
"Pluto Star Power!"  
"Saturn Star Power!"

**(A/N: Okay, the generals, as we all know, are just Endymion's guard…but I said in earlier chapters how their signs were the opposites of the scouts. Just go with me here, it's the only thing I can think of doing…just go with it please.)**

"Mercury Planet Power!"  
"Mars Planet Power!"  
"Jupiter Planet Power!"  
"Venus Planet Power!"

**(A/N: Like I said…it's the best I could come up with. Back to the battle.)   
**"Moon Prism Power!" Mini Moon cried.

Serenity felt the power of her friends enter her body and flow through her fingertips to the crystal. She then felt power from Endymion flow through her to the crystal as well. "We will defeat you Diamond." Serenity said. "Moon Crystal Power!" She screamed. A pure, bright light shot into the air, flying towards Diamond.

"I highly doubt that!" He cried before sticking his hands in front of himself. He mumbled something before a black beam shot out to meet the pure white one from Serenity.

Serenity saw the death black beam coming closer and closer to her. _I will not lose this one. I have to win this for peace for all, for the people, for my friends, and for the future. I will not let him destroy what we've worked so hard for. _Serenity thought. She poured her energy into the crystal, making the beam grow brighter and stronger. The darkness quit approaching and soon the white light was overtaking the battle.

"What's going on? I can't loose to you ungrateful little twits." He said making his beam grow stronger.

_I will not let him win. I have to win this for everyone. _She poured as much energy as she could into the attack. The beam shot up, blasting through the dark beam, straight to Diamond.

"What? This _girl _is defeating me?" He said as the white light absorbed him.

"No Diamond. We're _all _defeating you." She said as the light continued to engulf him.

He screamed in agony as he disappeared into a pile of death black dust.

"It's a shame. He could have done so much good." Serenity said. She suddenly felt weak. She fell backwards expecting to hit the cold, hard ground…but the feeling never came. Instead, she felt the strong arms of the one she loved behind her. "Endy." She breathed.

"Rest now. You need to save your strength." He said. She nodded and transformed into her civilian form. Endymion and the others followed suit. Darien scooped the exhausted Serena into his arms as she rested her head against his chest and fell asleep. "Everyone should go home and get some rest. That took a lot out of all of us."  
"She's okay?" Raye asked with concern in her voice.

He nodded. "Just exhausted. She poured more into the crystal then any of us even could have. She just needs a long rest."

"Okay. We'll stop by tomorrow afternoon. That okay?" Amara asked.

"Sure. Rini, come on sweetie." He said.

Everyone headed to their respective homes.

Darien was walking down the street with Rini by his side and Serena still sleeping in his arms. He noticed a car slow to a stop next to him. "Hey Darien. Everything okay?" A voice asked from the car.

"Hey Andrew. Yah everything's fine."  
"Then why is Serena passed out in your arms and you two look extremely tired?"  
"You just defeat the evil that's been haunting us, giving up your energy so your fiancée doesn't die from lack of, then have to carry that two month pregnant fiancée home." Darien said matter-of-factly.

"Sorry man. You want a ride home?"  
"Sure, thank you." He said walking to the other side of the car. He opened the door and slid in placing Serena's head on his shoulder.

"So no more weird attacks from that creep? That last one freaked Yella out." Andrew said as he pulled away from the curb.

"No more attacks from him. He was in control of all those things that were attacking, so we should be done with them."  
"Thank heavens. So why exactly is Serena passed out in your arms?"  
"She had to use the crystal to defeat Diamond. To use the crystal, she needs to put her strength and energy into the crystal for it to work. We all transferred our energy to her so she didn't have to put herself or the baby in too much danger."

"We're here. Need any help getting her up?"  
"Nah. I can get her." He looked over to Rini. "Well maybe you could help…seems the phrase should be like mother, like daughter." He chuckled.

"Sure." Andrew got out and gently scooped up Rini, and the two men walked up to Darien's apartment.

Andrew headed to the old guest room while Darien headed to his and Serena's room and placed her upon the bed. He took off her shoes and undid the 'meatballs.' He closed the door and walked out to see Andrew closing Rini's door.

"She's out." Andrew said.

"Maybe because she is Serena's daughter. She has more of a connection to the crystal, so she poured more into it then we thought."

"I wouldn't know. I don't know the whole past thing. I wasn't there."

"You know, the more and more I remember, you and Yella were there."

"Really?"  
"Yah. I don't know exactly what role Yella had, but you were my best friend in the Palace." Darien said.

"Sweet. Best friends with royalty." He said sarcastically.

"That's the exact reason you were my best friend then and best friend now. You never cared that I was royalty, and you still don't care."  
"Why don't I remember?"  
"None of us remembered until Luna and Artamis came. They restored our memories. Plus there is really no reason to remember…and believe me…you don't want to remember. There are a lot of people on this earth that were part of those kingdoms long ago that don't remember."

"Why don't I want to remember?"  
"You'd have to remember everything…including the downfall. That was my dream."  
"It couldn't be that bad."  
"Well I don't know how you or any of the others died. I only know how Serena and I died…" He trailed off.

"Hey, you're with her now. You two are happy and about to have a baby. Don't be so down."  
"You're right, but I'm beat. I'm gonna head to bed."  
"Okay, I'll get out of the way then. See you later."  
"See you, thanks again."  
"Sure." He said walking out the door.

Darien walked back to his room and changed into his boxers. He then crawled into his bed and cuddled next to Serena.

Serena snuggled in the new warmth in the bed. "Darien?" She asked tiredly.

"Shhhh, go back to sleep Sere. We'll talk in the morning."

"Okay. I love you." She said snuggling into his chest.

"I love you too." He said giving into sleep.


	31. Home

Chapter Thirty-One

Home

Date: March 28th, 2008

----------------

"I'm really worried. Wouldn't you think they would answer?" Raye asked as she knocked again.

"Maybe they're still out. I mean, Serena passed out right away, and Darien looked as if he was ready to follow." Kevin defended. "We – well – you already called and left voice mails to call us. Let's go and wait for them to call."

"Okay, okay."  
The two began to walk away when the door opened.

"Raye, Kevin? Hi! Sorry it took me so long to answer. I wanted to check who it was and I couldn't quite reach the peek hole." Rini giggled.

"It's okay." Raye said.

"Come on in." She said opening the door wider.

"Where's Serena and Darien?"

"Still out. I've been up for a few hours. They haven't been up since I've been up." She said. "But I don't even remember coming home."  
"Why?" Raye asked taking a seat on the sofa.

"Passed out in the car. Andrew saw us walking home and offered us a ride."

"At least Darien didn't have to carry both of you home." Kevin said.

"That would've killed him." Raye added.

"Why are you talking about me?" A voice asked from the door.

"He's alive!" Kevin said dramatically.

"Yes I am."  
"We were just commenting on how you would've died if you had to carry Serena and Rini home."

"Oh, yah. I'm glad Andrew saw us walking home." He said taking a seat in the chair.

"Serena still out?" Raye asked.

"Yah. I assume she'll be out until tomorrow." Darien said. "She really poured a lot of energy yesterday."

"Yah, we were giving energy, but after a while, we felt resistance. Like she was denying our energy."  
"Weird…I felt the same thing." Darien said.

"Me too."

"She probably didn't want us to exhaust our energy, so she denied it."  
"Sounds like Serena to me." Raye laughed.

"My Serena." Darien said.

"Well we'll see you later. We just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Okay. See you guys later." Darien said as the two walked out the door. "So how are you feeling?" Darien asked.

"Fine."

"You seemed really tired yesterday."

"I was…not sure why."  
"Probably since you are in direct link with the crystal, it took a lot of energy out of you too."  
"But you were out longer then I was. I've been up for a few hours."  
"I was in direct contact with Serena, so she took more energy from me than everyone else."  
"Weird."

----------------

"Agh, my head is killing me." Serena said sitting up. "Did that too fast." She said falling back to the bed from dizziness. "How did I get here? I don't remember…" She said looking around the room. "I know I'm home, but I just don't remember getting back here." She sat up again, this time going a little slower then before. "I really need Advil…I'm still tired…what time is it? Where's Darien…I really need-"

"To stop talking to yourself." A voice finished from the doorway.

"EEP!" She 'eeped' from being startled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He said walking to the bed. He sat down next to her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh, it's okay Dare. Just didn't realize you were there." She said wrapping him in a hug.  
"Would you like me to get some aspirin for you?"  
"Please…my head is killing me."

"Sure. I'll be right back." He walked into their bathroom and walked back out with a glass of water and two tablets.

"Thanks." She said sticking the tablets in her mouth and drinking the water. She put the glass on the nightstand and stared straight ahead.

"Something bugging you?" Darien asked.  
"I just can't believe Diamond was Dr. Top. I mean, he never seemed out of the ordinary."

"I know how you feel. I worked with the guy. I never would've expected him to be Diamond."

"How did we get back here anyways? I mean, the last thing I remember is passing out."  
"You fell backwards, and I caught you. I told you to relax. I was carrying you home when Andrew saw me looking extremely tired and you in my arms. He offered us a ride. You've been out since."  
"How long would that be."  
"Two days. It's Saturday."

"Wow." She said.

"Hungry?"  
"Always!" She said getting up from the bed.

----------------

"Good night Rini." Serena said tucking the small girl into bed.

"Night mama. Night papa."  
"Good night munchkin." He said kissing her forehead and the two walked out the door.

"She's so sweet." Serena said placing a hand on her belly.

"She is." He said as the two took a seat on the sofa. "How are you feeling?"  
"Fine."  
"Why was I feeling resistance when I was giving you my energy during the battle?"  
"I-I didn't want all of you guys to pour too much energy into me and the crystal."  
"But you wouldn't have been so weak if we did."  
"But you guys would have been really weak if I did. It's hard to explain, but I remember mother telling me that if others put their energy into the crystal, it drains them twice as fast as it would her or me…therefore, I didn't want to endanger all of you." She explained.

Darien was about to respond when they noticed a faint light purple glow on the opposite side of the room.

"What the?" Serena asked as she and Darien immediately rose.

Darien took a stance in front of Serena, and Serena grabbed her broach.

"Moon Prism-"

"There's no need for that Princess." A voice interrupted from the glow.

"Trista? You're in uniform. Is there trouble?" Serena asked.

"No, not at all Princess."  
"Trista. There's no need for formalities. You know that."  
"Why are you here and in uniform?" Darien asked.

"After the battle, I was called to start my post at the time gate."  
"Why now?"  
"I'm not exactly sure. But the future is no longer in danger from something that is attacking both your time and your future at the same time."  
"So why are you here?" Darien asked.  
"I came with a message from you in the future."  
"A message?" Serena asked.

"Yes. Being that the future is no longer in danger, Rini can return. It would be dangerous for her to stay too much longer."  
"Dangerous?"  
"Her being in the same time zone twice. It could harm her."  
"So she has to leave?"

"I'm afraid so. Plus, the k-I mean, your future selves requested their daughter back. It's been three months since they've seen their daughter."

"But she's sleeping now." Darien said.

"I know. I thought I would let you know. I told them I would bring her tomorrow mid-day."  
"Okay. Thanks Trista." Serena said.  
"See you tomorrow."  
"Where should we meet you?"  
"In the deserted part of the park. I'll take her there."  
"Okay, bye Trista."

"Goodbye." She said before bowing. She then disappeared.

"Rini's leaving us…" Serena said, a tear escaping her eyes.

"But not for long. Not at all. She's with us now." He said placing a hand on her stomach.

She placed her hands onto of his. "I know."  
"Soon we'll be married, and we'll have Rini to run around the house…speaking of which, we should resume our search."

"Speaking of marriage. I had those dreams again while I was with Trista and them."  
"Dreams?"  
"Oh, yah…I didn't tell you about those."  
"What are you talking about Sere?"

"Well right after we were first engaged, I had these dreams telling me if we had a relationship, I'd be in extreme danger. The dream would start off with us being married, saying our vows and all that, but when the priest says 'you may now kiss the bride,' you lean in and then the ground shatters separating us."

"You had a dream like that too?"  
"Yah…wait…too?"  
"Yup. I had dreams like that. That's why I didn't want to get married right away. I didn't want you to be in danger because of me."  
"I don't care what happens to me. I just want to be with the one I love." She said placing a kiss on his lips. "I just never really knew what they meant." She sighed.

"But if you're in danger-"

"No. I don't care about that."

"Okay, okay."  
"I'm beat."

"You just woke up from a two day slumber like five hours ago."  
"That doesn't change the fact that I'm still tired."

"Okay, let's get to bed."

----------------

"Morning momma, morning daddy!" Rini greeted bouncing into the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie." Serena said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Something wrong?"  
"Sailor Pluto came here last night after you went to bed. She said your parents would like you home today around noon." Serena said.

"I guess I should go home then." She said slipping into a seat. "Do I really have to? I'm gonna miss all you guys."  
"But you'll see us. You see your father and me everyday. And I'm sure the others visit all the time too."

"But you and daddy are always busy with business."  
"Business. I don't work honey. You daddy said I didn't need to work. We have enough money."

"You're always busy running everything. You guys rarely spent time with me. You guys rarely spent time with me."

"Honey, I have no idea what you're talking about, but I promise you that I will spend more time with you." She said hugging Rini.

"Daddy too?"  
"I'll make him promise."

"Thank you momma. So I guess I should say good bye to everyone?"

"I already called. They're meeting us at the Crown later. We're gonna have a little farewell party for you."

"Thanks."  
"Yup. Now eat up. We should get ready."

----------------

"We'll miss you Rini." Everyone said as she, Serena, and Darien walked out of the Crown.

"I'm gonna miss you all." Rini sighed.

"You could always come back and visit us. I'm sure Pluto wouldn't mind too much." Darien suggested.

"I guess, but still."  
"Hey, I told you that I promise we'll spend more time with you."  
"I know."  
"Cheer up munchkin. You don't want to go home to your parents all depressed." Darien said hugging the girl.

"Bye daddy. Bye momma." She said tears rolling down her face. She took off running full speed down the path to the deserted part of the park.

Serena took off after her while Darien stood there for a minute confused. He then realized that his fiancée and future daughter were running. He took off after them.

Rini finally reached the area of the park and Pluto was waiting there.

"Rini!" Serena yelled. She ran up to Rini and hugged the girl, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry momma." She said into Serena's chest crying.

"It's okay sweetie. You should go now." Serena stood up and both turned to Pluto.

"Are you ready?"  
"Yah."

Pluto raised her time key and called, "Time gate, please allow us through. Open for us and guide us to the future."

A light shown from above and Serena placed her hand on Rini's shoulder, and they _all _disappeared.

----------------

Darien had arrived just as Pluto was calling out. He watched as Serena looked down to Rini and placed a hand on her shoulder and the three women disappeared. "What the hell?"


	32. The Future

Chapter Thirty-Two

The Future

Date: March 29th, 2008

----------------

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE DISAPPEARED?" Raye yelled.

"Calm down. I think she accidentally went to the future with Rini and Pluto or something." Darien explained.

"Have you tried her communicator?" Amy asked.

"I didn't think about it. Will it work in the future?"  
"It worked when she was with Diamond. They were in the future then." Michelle pointed out.

"Good point. I'll-"

…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…

"Or not. Guess who's calling." Darien said opening his communicator. "Sere?"  
"Hey Dare."  
"Where did you go? I saw Pluto yell something then the three of you disappeared."  
"I was trying to comfort Rini, but apparently anyone in contact with people teleporting are teleported as well."   
"So you're…"  
"In the future."  
"That's what I thought. When will you be back?"  
"Pluto has to regain her energy. She'll bring me back tomorrow morning."  
"Okay. See you then."  
"I'm sorry Dare. I love you."  
"It's okay. It's not your fault. Love you too." He said closing the communicator.

"Guess you were right." Kevin said.

"Now I'm separated from her..._again_." He sighed.

"But at least she's safe.' Zac said.

"Yah, she'll probably be staying with you in the future." Stephen added.

"And if anything threatens her, you'll…he'll protect her." Josh assured.

"You're right. I wonder what the future is like…" Darien said leaning back in his chair.

----------------

"Did you call him?" Pluto asked.

"Yah. I'm really sorry Pluto. I didn't know."  
"Its okay."  
"Can she stay with mama and papa and me?"  
"I don't think it would be the best if she does. She'll know too much of the future."  
"Okay." Rini sighted.

"You can stay at my place."  
Serena nodded, and the three began walking down the street.

"Glad to see you well your highness." Someone said before bowing and walking away.

Serena shrugged and continued walking.

"How are you feeling your highness? It's good to see you healthy again." Another person said.

"I am well. Thank you?" She stated more as a question. Serena shrugged it off again and kept walking.

She saw something in the distance and stopped. She looked a moment longer then ran straight for it.

She plowed right into him, hugging him fiercely.

"UNHAND ME!" The man screamed trying to pry the girl off his back. "Guards! Why did you let her through?"

"Your highness, it is your wife." One of the men said.

"My wife is standing in front of me. She is not clinging to my back like some school girl."  
"I resent that! I'm twenty one!" Serena cried.

"Sorry sir. Our mistake." Another said before pulling Serena off the man.

"'Your highness?' What are they talking about Dare?"  
"Dare?" The man said under his breath.

The man's wife turned around at her husband's nickname that only she used…and the familiar voice. "Dare, look." She whispered to him.

He turned around and looked at Serena, eyes reflecting shock moments after laying eyes on her. He hugged her fiercely.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Rini's voice cried.

"Sweetheart!" The woman said falling to her knees to catch the running girl.

"Your majesties. Maybe we should take this to the palace." Pluto suggested.

"I think that is a good idea." He said.

"Palace?" Serena said.

----------------

"Serena, as you have probably figured out, this is your future self," she said pointing to an older looking Serena, "and Darien's future self." She said pointing to an older looking Darien. "Or known by people of this time, Serenity and Endymion."  
"But those are our royal names…from the Silver Millennium. Why are we using them now? Why are we in a palace? Why was I stopped twice and referred to as 'your highness?' Why-"

"I never knew I was that annoying." Serenity interrupted.

"HEY!"  
"But we all learned to ignore it." Endymion said.

"HEY! Are you going to answer my questions or what?"  
Endymion looked to Pluto.

"No point in trying to hide it now." Pluto said.

"It's so weird talking and looking at myself of the past. But we are the King and Queen." Serenity said.  
"WHAT?! HOW?"

"Serena, no one should know what the future holds. That is why I wanted you to come to my place."  
"Oh, okay."  
"I'm gonna go get-"

"Come on Sweetie. I'll go get Luna and Artamis with you." Serenity said taking Rini by the hand. Both walked away down the hall.

"So that must be what she meant by business." Serena thought aloud.

"What are you talking about?" Endymion asked.

"Oh, did I say that aloud?" Pluto and Endymion nodded. "Well Rini said she enjoyed staying in the past with Darien and I because in the future, we didn't spend a lot of time playing with her. I asked her what she meant, I don't work. She said that her daddy and I were always busy with 'business.'"

"I knew there was something bothering her." Endymion sighed. "I feel so bad."

"Don't…I'm sure as King, you have a lot of duties." Serena said.

"But that doesn't give me any reason to neglect my daughter."

"It's okay. I just promised her that I would spend more time with her, and I'd make Darien spend more time with her too."  
"Your voice sounds familiar…" Serena said.

"Uh – maybe it's just because it's Darien's in the future?"  
"No, yours is much deeper now…WAIT!"

"huh?"

"From that dream I had! That was your voice warning us to stay away?"  
He sighed. "Yes."  
"Why? Why would you try to break us up?"  
"It's more complicated then that."  
"I want an explaniation NOW."  
"Well, I knew Diamond was after you. I wanted to make sure your and Darien's love was strong and true."  
"But you sent them five years ago. Right after we were engaged. Why then?"  
"Because I knew something was going to happen that would test your love. I'm sorry, but I just wanted to make sure you each knew how strong your love was. You stayed together even after the warnings, so you know how strong it is."  
"I guess that makes sense."  
"I thought so. I wanted to explain it to both you and Darien at the same time, but you were always too smart." He chuckled.

"Sure, now I get smart…where were the smarts when I was in school?"

----------------

"Momma, why didn't you let me finish?" Rini asked.

"Didn't you hear Pluto? Serena doesn't need to know about your brothers."

"But don't you think they'll be left out if they don't meet their past momma? Like I did?"

"We can tell them all about it one day. Maybe even one day they can meet Serena AND Darien."

"Okay. So what about Diana?"  
"I don't think there would be any harm in showing them Diana. Let's go get our kitties." Serenity said.

----------------

"You know you haven't changed much Dare. Just a little taller…I didn't even think that was possible." Serena giggled hugging the taller man.

"Well now, you're taller too. I don't have to bend over anymore to kiss you…Serenity…ahh! Too confusing…" He chuckled.

"Really?! I finally got taller?!"

"Keep in mind that we are in the future. You don't know when it'll hit. For all you know it just hit Serenity yesterday." Endymion said.

"Fine. Be that way." Serena said.

"Are you harassing me again Endy?" Serenity asked from behind.

"No, I'm not."  
"Its okay honey, you'll hit it soon, I'll assure you that."

"LUNA! ARTAMIS!" Serena cried hugging the two cats.

"Serena?" Both asked.

"Yup…straight from the past." She smirked. "Who's this?" She asked petting a smaller grayish colored cat.

"Diana." The cat said.

"Huh? Diana…you can talk…which would mean…AWWWWWWW…that's sooooo cute. My cat and Dare's cat finally hooked up." Serenity and Endymion laughed at the phrase as Luna and Artamis blushed.

"I guess that's one way to phrase it."

"Darien." A man's voice called from a hallway to the right.

Endymion, Serenity, and Pluto virtually froze.

"Honey, who's this?" A woman asked.

"I – uh – she – uh." He stuttered.

"Why do you look so much like Darien?" Serena asked the man in a snobbish tone.

"I'm Darien's father!" The man yelled in frustration.

"DAD!" Endymion cried.

"Dad?" Serena asked in wonderment.

"Why do you look so much like my daughter-in-law?"

"D-daughter-in-law? But I thought your parents died." Serena said looking to Endymion.

"They did."

"But-"

"Serena, like I said, there are things people shouldn't know about their future. This is another one of them." Pluto said.

"You're parents weren't dead?"  
"No. They _were._" Endymion said.

"I'm sorry Pluto." The man said.

"Not that big of a deal I guess."  
"Can someone clarify please?" The woman asked.

"I'm Serenity, well Serena…from the past at least"

"Well I guess I should introduce you guys." Endymion said. "Serena, these are my parents, John and Rose. Mom, dad, this is Serenity of the past. Serena."

"Nice to meet you guys." Serena said holding out a hand.

"None of that dear, you're technically our family. Come here." Rose said pulling Serena in for a hug.

"SERENA! Can you please tell mom that I'm old enough to pick out my own damn clothes!?" A boy called from another hallway.

"SAMMY! How many times do I have to tell you to watch your language in the palace?!" Serenity cried before slapping a hand over her mouth.

"S-Sammy?" Serena stuttered.

She looked to where the voice came from and a boy that looked a little older than her brother who killed himself five years ago walked out. She took off running to hug the boy.

"Whoa there. Who are you?" He asked into her hair.

"Don't tell me you forgot me." She said stepping away from him to look him in the face.

"Serena? But you're over there, and not fat…"

"I can't believe you're here! WAIT! You said mom? Mom and dad are here too?"

"Yet another thing that you shouldn't know about your future."  
"Sorry Pluto." Sammy said.

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"How are they all back? They all died…"  
"I can't tell you that."  
"I'm just glad they are."

"So why are you so fat Serena?"  
She slapped him in the head. "I'm not fat, I'm pregnant!"

"With who?"

"W-who? I'm gonna have more then one kid?"

"Yes you are, but I'm not telling you how many!" Pluto cried.

"SAMMY YOU NEED TO SHUT UP!" Serenity cried.

"You always said you wanted a big family Sere. Is it really a shock that you have more then one kid?" Endymion asked.

"I guess not. But anyways, it's Rini…then again that's what I think…"  
"Yes, it's Rini. She's the oldest."

"Will it be a big problem if I see my mom and dad?"

"Guess not. You already know about them."

"It was nice to meet you Serena." John said.

"You too. See you guys sometime in the future." Serena called following Sammy.

----------------

"MOM! DAD!" Serena cried.

"Serena? You shrunk." Ken said.

"And got fat in the last few hours?" Ilene added.

"Well if that's the case I got younger too. I'm twenty-one."  
"Huh?" Both said.

"I came from the past. I accidentally came here with Rini this morning…and I'm not fat. I'm pregnant. Why does everyone think I'm fat?"  
"Because you're not pregnant enough to look pregnant. It just looks like fat now sweetie." Ilene said. "You're still early aren't you?"  
"Two months."

"Exactly. People didn't think I was pregnant with you until I was four months."

The four caught up, and before they knew it, dinner was being served.


	33. Emotional Roller Coaster

Chapter Thirty-Three

Emotional Roller Coaster

Date: March 30th, 2008

----------------

"But I don't wanna go!" Serena protested.

"Don't you want to get back to Darien and the others?" Pluto asked.

"I guess…but my mom and dad…"  
"You'll figure out how to get them back, and you'll see them. You have to go home to your other family in the time being."

"Okay. Let's go."

----------------

"Thanks Pluto. Come by and visit soon!"

"Will do. OH, and don't tell the others of everything you witnessed. Nothing about being queen or Darien being king, your parents, more kids, nothing." She said before vanishing.

"Ruin all my fun, but okay, I won't tell them anything.

"Serena?" Asked a groggy Darien.

"DARIEN!" She said launching herself into Darien's arms. "I missed you."  
"I missed you too. So how was the future?"

"Boring. Pluto kept me at her place the whole time. She said something about not wanting to ruin the surprise aspect of the future."

"I'm sorry."

"Eh. No big. But I have great news!"  
"What's that?"  
"You remember those dreams?"

"Yah."  
"You sent them to us…well you of the future."  
"Why the hell would I do that?"  
"Something about knowing Diamond was going to try and break us up. He wanted us to know the strength of our love."  
"Couldn't I have done it in a more reasonable way?"  
"I wish."  
"So am I still as cute and handsome as I am now?"

"Who said you are at all?"  
"Hey!"  
"I'm kidding…but I always thought it was impossible, but you grew another inch or so, but it's okay, he said that I hit a growth spurt. You…he doesn't even have to bend over to kiss me…her if I…she is on her tip toes. Damn, all this future shit is confusing…" She giggled.

"Great, I don't think my back could handle that for the rest of my life."  
"But I've been in a house for the past day. Let's go out."  
"Maybe we can look for a house. It's Sunday. Usually open houses are today."  
"Sounds like a plan."

----------------

"How come all the good ones aren't for sale?" Serena sighed.

"Because they're good."

The couple had been looking all morning and decided to head to the Crown for lunch. They walked by a familiar street.

"Dare, why don't you head down to the Crown, and I'll meet you there."

"You okay?"  
"Yah. I just wanna look down one more street."  
"Want me to come?"  
"Nah, it's okay."  
"Okay. I'll see you there." He said before kissing her and walking away.

She began walking down that familiar street…a street she hadn't walked down in five years. Then she came across it. A house that held so many memories…some bad, but most good. She read a sign in front of it. _For Sale. OPEN HOUSE TODAY. _She pulled out her cell and called Darien.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Dare."  
"Hey, what's up?"

"I think I found a house."

"Really? Down that street?"  
"Yah, you still close?"  
"Yah."  
"Come on down. You'll know it when you see it."  
"Okay. See you soon."  
"See ya." She said hanging up the phone. "It would be weird living in this house without mom, dad, and Sammy, but they'll be joining us again soon. I think I could do it. I can't wait until I figure out how to do that." She sighed. She went and knocked on the door.

"Hello? How can I help you?" A lady asked after she opened the door.  
"Hi. I was wondering if I could look at the house. My fiancée will be here in a few minutes."

"Sure. Come on in. I'll give you a tour."  
"No need. I lived here five years ago. Would you mind if I just looked around?"

"No, go right ahead sweetheart." The lady said walking back into the kitchen.

Serena decided to go upstairs and look at the bedrooms. She was looking at her room first, then her brothers when the doorbell rang. _Probably Darien. _

"She's looking through the house. I believe she is upstairs." She heard the lady say.

"Thank you ma'am." Darien's voice said before footsteps were heard on the steps. "This is why you wanted to come down the street?"

"Yah. I thought maybe this house would be for sale. What do you think?"  
"Could you handle living here?"  
"Yah. I could. It'll take a little getting used to, but I think I could do it."

"Then we'll make an offer."  
"Really?"

"If it's what you want."

"Yes."  
"Let's go talk to the lady."  
The two walked downstairs and talked to the lady.

"I'm supposed to forewarn you of the history of this house-"

"No need ma'am. I lived here when that happened. It's okay. We want the house."  
"Well I'm sorry dear. Then it's yours."

They talked out the legal agreements and settled.

"I can be out tomorrow. I already have a place."  
"Thank you so much!" Serena said.

"Anytime dear. Here are the keys. I'll be out tomorrow by noon."  
"Thank you ma'am." Darien said taking the keys.

"I gotta go tell the girls." Serena said.

"Let's surprise them. We can move in tomorrow and invite everyone over on Friday for a little party." Darien suggested.

"Ohhh, that sounds like a good idea. Let's get some lunch then head home and pack. We'll have to let the landlord know about our moving."  
"Right. Let's go."

----------------

Date: March 31st, 2008

----------------

"Why won't you let me help?" Serena asked as Darien brought another box in the house.

"Because you're pregnant, and I don't want you lifting anything heavy."  
"Fine. I'll start unpacking." She walked into the kitchen and began unpacking.

She was unpacking for a few hours when she came across a box with decorations in it. She pulled out her mother's old clock and saw the time. "Hun, what do you want for dinner?" She waited a minute for him to answer, but none came. "Darien?" She asked again. She walked to the living room and saw two feet propped up on the arm of the couch. She walked to the front of it and saw her fiancée fast asleep. _Must have gotten tired. _She giggled and went to their bedroom to pull out a blanket and pillow from a box. She went back downstairs and put the blanket on him and lifted his head to put the pillow under it. She went out front and closed the car. _Well he was no help with dinner. _She went in the fridge and pulled out some hamburger meat for taco salad.

After she finished dinner, she wrote Darien a little note and went to her room to sleep.

----------------

April 4th, 2008

**(Quick A/N: I know I'm kinda jumping through time, but I'm trying to wrap up the story…I just need to finish some stuff then Wedding? will be over.)**

----------------

"Yah, we're having a 'party,' but it's not at our apartment." Serena said before taking a sip from her milkshake.

"Where's it gonna be then?" Raye asked.

"Our new place."

"You finally got a house? When?" Mina asked.

"We bought it Sunday and moved in Monday."

"You've been living there for five days and haven't said anything!?" Lita cried.

"Yah."  
"Well where is it?" Amy asked.

"I'll give you the address. Here, I already wrote them out." She said handing each girl a piece of paper.

"So what's the place like?" Michelle asked.

"Not saying. You'll see later."

"You're hiding something Serena." Lita said.

"I know. You'll figure everything out later. Be there around six. Okay?"  
"Sure, you leaving though?" Yella asked.

"Yah, I need to go shopping for tonight."  
"You need any help?" Amara asked.

"Nah, I can get it. I stole Darien's car again." She giggled before paying. "See you guys later." She called before walking out to Darien's car. _Now what do I need to get from the store? We don't have like anything in the house. We've never really had a house party before. _She saw the traffic light lit red in the distance and slowed down. _Well for dinner we could have burgers. _The light turned green and she put her foot on the gas. _What else could- She_ stopped her thoughts when glass began shattering and she felt the car do a sudden turn. She held on tight to the steering wheel hoping to regain control. Finally after the car stopped, she loosened her grip. _What the hell! _She unfastened her seatbelt and opened the car door. She then grabbed her cell to call for help.

"What is your emergency?"

"I-I've been in a car accident."  
"Is anyone severely injured?"  
"I'm not, but no one has come from the other car yet."

"Where did it happen?"  
"At the intersection of nine mile and Hagerty."

"I'll send some one right away "

"Thank you."  
"Can you tell how many people are in the other car?"  
"No, the windshield is too cracked."  
"Was it just you in the car?"  
"Yes. The police are pulling up now. Thanks."  
"Anytime ma'am."

Serena hung up the phone as a cop headed towards her. "Dan?"  
"Serena? Were you involved in this wreck?"

"Yah. The light was green, so I went when the other driver plowed into me." Serena said as two paramedics came to her side and two went to the other car.

"Are you hurt?"  
"My head is killing me."  
"Well it would. You have a pretty big gash on your head. We have some medications we can give you to numb it."  
"Well I'm pregnant, so as long as the meds won't hurt my baby, whatever you give me is fine."  
"Well then we should get you to the hospital, so the doctors can check out that gash."

"Sure, but what about the car?"

"It looks pretty mangled. I think it might be totaled."  
"Damn."  
"Come on, let's go."

"Okay." She sighed.

----------------

"Can I go?"

"We just need to clear you." A nurse said.

"I need to call-"

…RING…RING…

"Darien." She said looking at her phone.

"You can't answer that in here."  
"Screw you." She said pressing the 'talk' button. "Hey."  
"Sere, where are you?"  
"Trying to get the hell outta here, but they won't let me." She said irritated.

"You okay?"  
"Yah, just irritated."  
"I'm sorry baby."  
"Not your fault…I actually think it's mostly the hormones talking…anyways."  
"Well I called for two reasons, one, to make sure you were okay, and two to tell you to avoid nine and Hagerty. A news preview said there was a wreck. Some dumbass drunk kids ran a red and ran into some pregnant woman."

"I know Dare…I was-"

"It's on now. Damn those cars are mangled!"  
"Yah, take a closer look at the red one."

A doctor came into the room. "You can't be on your phone and you are clear to go."  
"FINALLY!" She said getting up.

"That car looks familiar."  
"It should. It _was _yours."  
"WHAT?"  
"I was that pregnant woman. I'm being released from the hospital now."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Dare, calm down. We're both fine."  
"I'm coming now."  
"You don't have to. I'm fine."  
"No, I'm coming to walk you home."  
"Fine, okay."  
"Don't leave until I get there."  
"But what about the groceries?"  
"I'll call Andrew, I'm sure he'll understand and pick them up for us."  
"Okay." She sighed. "I'm sorry Dare."  
"Sorry?"  
"Yah, I totaled your car." She said close to tears.

"My Sere, an emotional roller coaster. The car is replaceable, you aren't."  
"What do you mean an emotional roller coaster?"  
"When I got on the phone with you, you were pissed at something or someone, now you're about to cry on me."  
"Thanks. Let's see you be three months pregnant and not be this way."  
"I think I'll pass. See you soon."

"K babe. Love you."  
"Love you too."

----------------

Darien was opening the door when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Serena said rushing to the phone. "Hello?"  
"Serena. This is Dan Bruter."  
"Oh, hey. How are you?"  
"I'm fine, but the question is how are you?"  
"I'm fine."  
"I just wanted to let you know that your car was damaged beyond repair. It was totaled."  
She sighed. "Okay. Thanks."  
"Yah and the car that hit you was full of a bunch of drunken teenagers."  
"Such a shame, but I have to go. I'm expecting company."  
"Okay. Bye."  
"Bye." She said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, my secret boyfriend. He wanted to make sure I was okay."  
"Oh, so I have some competition now?"  
"No, you won my heart. I guess I'll stay with you."

"Thanks. I'm glad."

"Well Dan said the car that hit me was full of drunken teenagers. And your car was totaled."  
"It's okay. We'll go out and buy a new one. We need a safer one for the baby anyways."  
"Okay."

----------------

"What? No food? What kind of party is this?!" Mina laughed.

"You try being in a car accident, caused by a bunch of drunk teens, pregnant!" Serena said. "Besides, Yella and Andrew are almost here with the food."  
…KNOCK…KNOCK…

"See." She said walking to the door.

"Thank a lot you guys for getting the food." Darien said.

"No problem. Serena shouldn't even be driving."  
"Does everyone think I'm incapable of doing anything?"

"We all think you can do anything. We just don't want you or the baby hurt." Yella said.

"I know her for that small amount of time, and she causes me so much trouble." Serena sighed.

"So why did you want to move back here?" Lita asked.

"Well it's where my parents and brother were happy. I want to raise Rini here, not in an apartment."  
"So which room will be hers?" Amy asked.

"My old one."  
"So I'm totally lost." Kevin said.  
"This was Sere's old house." Darien said.  
"Ohhhh." A few voices said.

"I forgot that Josh was the only one who's ever been here." Serena said.  
"You forget a lot of things hun." Darien chuckled.

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

**A/N: **okay, so next chapter will be jumping to aug. 15...that's right...the day before the big day. I'll update soon...but I'm not sure when. I'm goign away next weekend...hopefully I'll update before then, but no promises! Sorry if I can't do it.

Thanks for reading...R&R!  
-SailorMoonForever


	34. Wedding Surprises

Chapter Thirty-Four

Wedding Surprises

Date: August 15th, 2008

----------------

Serena and Darien were cuddling on the swing chair they bought for the backyard.

"Dare, I was thinking."  
"Oh no, you thinking. That's not good."  
"I'm serious Dare!"

"Okay. What is it my sweet?" He asked pulling her closer.

"How many kids to you want?"  
"Why? Are you having twins or something?"  
"No. I was just wondering."  
"It doesn't really matter to me. How about you?"  
"Well, I'm not sure. How about four?"  
"I like that number. But as long as they all are healthy, I don't care how many we have."  
"True."  
"So are you ready for tomorrow?" He asked as they got up.

"No, I'm ready for my due date." She giggled rubbing her enlarged stomach.

"Let's get married first, then you can have Rini."  
"Okay. I'm hungry though."  
"What are you craving today?"  
"Whatever you want."  
"All I want is for you to be my wife."  
"Oh stop with all the mushy crap. I want food."  
"More than me?"  
"Right now? Yes!"  
"Okay, okay. How about you head upstairs to bed while I get some food."

"Okay." She said walking up the stairs.

Darien walked to the kitchen and made some grilled cheese. He then put the plates on a tray and walked back to his room. "How about grilled cheese?" He asked opening the door. "Or not." He said to himself when he saw Serena fast asleep

He ate his and put the tray on the dresser then crawled into bed with his fiancée.

----------------

Date: August 16th, 2008

----------------

"Good morning beautiful."  
"Morning Dare."  
"Are you ready to become Mrs. Dare today?"  
"I've been ready for five years now."  
"How about breakfast in bed?"  
"Sounds great."  
"Just don't fall asleep on me this time."  
"I won't. Don't worry."  
He lightly kissed her before walking to the kitchen, taking yesterday's tray with him.

He quietly made breakfast and went back upstairs, but he was greeted with an empty bed. "S-Serena?" He called.

No answer.

He put the tray on the dresser and looked in the closet.

"Serena?" He called again.

No answer

"Good god where are you Sere!?" He started to panic.

"Calm down hun. I had to pee."  
"I'm not allowed to worry about my eight month pregnant fiancée who seems to be the center of attention for evil."

"Okay, I just won't go to the bathroom anymore."  
"Thank you. Now eat up. You want to be ready for when the girls get here to pick you up."  
"Okay."

----------------

The sun was low on the horizon when the girls finished Serena's hair.

"You look absolutely stunning Serena." Mina said as she took curled another strand of hair.

Serena decided to wear her hair in the 'meatball' style, but with a few strands curled. She wore a white strapless dress that had purls going right under her breast line and golden circles at the top of her breast line. **(A/N: Yah, my bad description of her moon dress) **

All the girls wore long, strapless gowns of her planetary color. Even Trista was able to come back to attend the wedding.

"Are you ready for your big day?" Amara asked.  
"I've been ready. Now let's go."

----------------

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Darien stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Serena's waist as she wrapped her hands around his neck, burying her hands in his hair. He lowered his lips to hers as she began squeezing the hairs in his head.

"You okay?" He whispered against her lips.

Serena loosened her grip on his hair. "Sorry."

He pulled away and looked into her eyes which reflected a distant pain.

"You didn't answer my question. Are you okay?"

She was about to answer when a pain shot through her abdomen. She fell to her knees, arms wrapping around her stomach. Everyone gasped and stood. Darien held a hand for no one to move and got on his knees beside his wife.  
"Sere, what is it?"  
"M-my stomach…pain." She breathed. "It'll go away in a minute."  
"How do you know?"  
"I've been having them since the ceremony started. They come and go."  
"And you didn't say anything?! You're going into labor!"

"I didn't think it was anything." She said getting back up. "See it's practically gone."

"Come on, we're getting you to the hospital…now."

She grasped his hand as he led her down the isle and out the doors.

"We're sorry, but it seems as if Serena's gone into labor. We'll contact you all as soon as we hear something." Trista announced to the people before the girls and guys ran out the doors. **(A/N: They actually have a **_**few **_**other friends…I guess…)**

Each sped off towards the hospital.

----------------

"Breathe. Don't forget to breathe Serena." A doctor said.

Serena was lying on the hospital bed in her bra. She refused to lie down until her dress was off. She didn't want it to get ruined.

Darien had his jacket off and tie loosened with Serena's hand squeezing his.

"Okay, you're going to hold your breathe and push with everything you have." The doctor said. "Now push."  
Everyone was told they had to wait in the waiting room while Serena delivered.

With a loud 'ah' from Serena, the baby was born.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl." The doctor said handing the baby to a nurse. The nurse cleared the baby's mouth and whipped her off before putting clams on the umbilical cord. She held the baby out and handed Darien the surgical scissors. He cut the cord and she placed the baby on Serena's chest where a blanket lay.

"She looks just like her beautiful mother." Darien said before kissing both on the forehead.

"I'm exhausted." She said plopping her head back on the pillow.

"Go ahead and go to sleep." He said running a hand through her damp hair.

A nurse took the baby off Serena's chest and gave Darien a blanket. He draped the blanket over his exhausted wife.

"She's okay right?" Darien asked. He knew Rini was premature and what complications that could bring.

"She's perfectly fine." The nurse said before wheeling the cart with the baby in it out of the door.

"Now get some rest. I'm going to talk to the others."  
"I like the sound of that." She said before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Darien decided to update the others since he knew they had followed.

He walked out of the room to the waiting room where he saw a group of nicely dressed people conversing.

"Darien!" Andrew shouted.

Then the questions were asked.

"How's Serena?"  
"What about the baby? Isn't she premature?"  
"Where's Serena?"  
"Whoa! Calm down! I can't answer them all at once. Serena is sleeping. She's exhausted from birth. Yes she was premature, but she is fine. Serena will probably be sleeping for a while. Why don't you guys go home and get some rest. Come back in the morning." He suggested.

"Okay. We'll see you later."

"Don't worry about calling the others. We'll do that."  
"Thanks." He said as everyone walked out of the hospital and he walked back to Serena's room. He pulled up a chair next to Serena's bed and sat in it. He soon fell asleep too.

----------------

"You're finally up." Serena said as Darien's eyes fluttered open.

"How are you?" He asked. He noticed her holding a bundle of pink blanket.

"Fine, wanna hold her?"

"Sure." He stood and took the bundle from Serena. He noticed she was now dressed in a hospital gown.

"So, I was thinking about the name Rini." She giggled.

"I like it. Did you ever find out who picked it?"  
"No. I wasn't told."

"It was Darien who chose it. You said it sounded like Rena." A female voice said walking in the room.

"Trista! I'm so glad you came!" Serena said as Trista came over and hugged her.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"You knew she was going to go into labor didn't you?" Darien said.

"What would make you say that?"  
"Well I don't think you left your car there accidentally with the keys in the ignition."

"Okay, I didn't want Serena to give birth in Andrew's car."  
"What?! Did that really happen?"  
"You have to remember the future is always changing. Just because you gave birth in Andrew's car in the future, doesn't mean it couldn't change. Plus I remember how mad you were that your dress was ruined."  
"Thanks Trista."

"Anytime. I just came by because I need to go back to the time gate."  
"So soon?"

"Yah. Sorry."  
"Would you like to hold her before you leave?" Darien asked.

Trista walked to Darien and took the bundle from his arms. "She's so cute." She held Rini for a few minutes before giving her back to Darien. "Good bye."

"Bye." Both said before Trista was engulfed in purple light. Soon Sailor Pluto was standing there. She waved before disappearing.

Rini started to cry.

"I think someone's hungry." A nurse said walking in the room.

Serena fixed her gown before Darien handed Rini to her. Rini immediately latched on and began feeding.

"She eats like her mother."  
"Hey! I resent that!"

"You know Sere, when I said let's get married first, then have the baby, I didn't mean back to back."  
"Like I could control that."

"You have some – well – a lot of visitors, Mrs. Chiba." Another nurse said opening the door.

"Hey, that has a ring to it. I like it." Serena said before her friends walked in the door.

"Whoa, I think we came at a bad time." Stephen said holding a hand in front of his eyes.

"Oh, come on. Grow up. She's feeding." Amy said smacking him in the arm.

"We'll wait outside. Let us know when she's done." Kevin said as the five men walked out.

"Why?" Lita asked before they all got out.

"That's our best friend's wife. I know I'm not going to stay in there while her breast is covered by a baby…it's weird." Zac answered before they all walked out.

"Anyways, she's beautiful." Mina said.

"I'd let you hold her, but I don't think she'd let go."

"It's okay; we have plenty of time to hold her." Michelle said.

* * *

**A/N: I was planning on posting this sooner, but my mom wanted to take me to the minute clinic (a type of doctor office in CVS) because my throat was killing me and still is. I have strep. But here it is, and I hope you liked!**

**Thanks for reading.  
-SMF**


	35. Honeymoon

Chapter Thirty-Five

Honeymoon

----------------

"You know, we never got to go on our honeymoon." Serena said as she tucked Rini in.

"Well we couldn't just leave her. She was too young."  
"What about now. She's almost four. Can't we go now?"

"We need a babysitter."  
"We've got plenty of friends who will love to take care of her. We could leave her with Mina and Josh. Rini loves Brad and Britt."

"We can call them in the morning and ask. You still want to go to Florida?"  
"Yah. I've never been there."

"Let's get some sleep then." He said as the two walked to their room.

----------------

"You sure you don't mind?" Serena asked.

"Of course! You two go and have fun. We'll watch Rini."

"Thanks so much Mina!"

"Anytime Rena. Where are you guys going?"  
"Just down to Florida."

"I've always wanted to go there."  
"Maybe when the kids are older, we can all go down there. Have a big family vacation."

"That sounds good." She paused. "Got to go though. Brad's crying."  
"Okay. I'll call you later with details."  
"Talk to you then." She said hanging up.

"Mina said they can watch her."

"So the question is when do you want to leave?"  
"What about this weekend. It gives us enough time to pack for ourselves and Rini."  
"Sounds good."

----------------

"Yah, we're going to Florida for our honeymoon."  
"Where?" Amy asked.

The girls had gathered at the Crown before Serena had to leave.

"Not sure. Darien never did tell me exactly where we'd be staying. All he said was that it is somewhere on the coast."

"Sounds romantic." Mina sighed.

"I can't wait."  
"How long will you be gone?"  
"About a week."

"Come on! We got to get you some new outfits!" Lita said pulling Serena from the seat.

"O-okay?"

The girls all hopped in Mina's van and sped off towards the mall.

"We have to get you some cute new clothes."  
"And bathing suits."

"But I already have enough."  
"But Darien's seen you in all those already. You need something new, cute, exotic." Mina said.

"You make it sound like I need to seduce him."  
"It's your honeymoon. You do want to seduce him." Lita said.

"Fine whatever."

----------------

"Here. What about this one?" Raye asked. She held a strapless bikini top and boy short bottoms. The tops had roses on the front with the stems going to the clasp in the back while the bottoms were a matching color with crescent moons on them.

"It's beautiful! I have to have it!"

"I knew you'd say that."

"Hey Rena, what about this?" Mina asked. She walked up with a see through nightgown.

"MINA! I can pick out my own lingerie thank you."

"Okay, just trying to help."

"You guys can stick with the clothes, I'll pick out my own lingerie later."  
"Okay, come on. I saw some cute sun dresses over there." Raye said pulling Serena towards them.

The girls spent the rest of the day picking out different cute outfits for Serena to wear during her honeymoon. Soon Mina dropped each back off at the Crown so they could get their cars and head home.

Serena decided to stop back at the mall and pick up some lingerie_. I know I shouldn't be embarrassed to get lingerie in front of my friends, but it's for Darien's eyes only._ She giggled to herself. She pulled into the parking lot and got out. She quickly made her way to Victoria Secrets and looked through the lingerie. _Now what to get. _She looked, but nothing really caught her eye, until she found a nightgown. _I have to have this. _She picked it up from the rack. It was flawless. It was completely see through, but it had two roses, like her bikini top, that would perfectly cover her breasts and another rose towards the bottom in the center. The bottom rose had a stem that went down a little. When she turned it around, the stem reappeared to go up the gown a little. She quickly walked to the checkout counter and bought it.

She threw the bag into another bag under her new box of tampons. _Darien won't even touch that bag. _She thought and giggled to herself. She then drove home.

"Need help honey?" Darien asked as Serena struggled to open the door.

"Yah, please." She said as Darien took the bags from her right arm.

"I didn't know you were going shopping."  
"I didn't either, but the girls were determined that I needed new clothes for our honeymoon."

"Well I'm sure you got some nice outfits out of it."  
"You should see them!" She said as she walked into the bedroom. Darien followed with his bags.

He pulled out the bikini that Raye picked out. "I like this." He said.

"Me too. Perfect isn't it?"  
"Yah." He placed it back in the bag and moved to the next. "Uh, I think this belongs in the bathroom."

"Well I'm sorry I'm a girl who needs these things." She grinned. She got up and put the bag on the counter. _Knew it. _She giggled to herself and returned to her room. "Where's Rini?"  
"She fell asleep on the couch. I put her in her room."  
"Oh, okay. So are you ready for tomorrow?"  
"I've been ready for a while now."

"Let's get these folded and then we can sleep."  
"I'm exhausted."  
"Me too."

----------------

"Bye honey. You be good for Auntie Mina and Uncle Josh." Serena said kissing Rini on the forehead.

"Bye munchkin."  
"Bye-bye mummy. Bye-bye daddy." She called running into the other room.

"She won't even miss us." Serena faked a hurt expression.

"Just wait until tomorrow. We'll get the call of 'where are you? I want you home.'" Darien said.

"She'll be fine." Mina said.

"We'll call and check up on her tomorrow." Darien said.

"Okay. Have fun you two." Josh said.

"Bye." The two called as they headed back to their car.

The drove to the airport and waited for their flight to be called.

"Flight 138 to Florida is now boarding at gate 7B." An announcer called over the PA.

"That's us. Come on babe." Darien said.

The quickly boarded their plane and it took off.

About two hours later, they landed in Florida.

"Sere, we're here. Wake up." Darien whispered.

"I-I fell asleep?"

"Uh-huh. Come on. Let's get our luggage." He said leading her off the plane.

----------------

_Day One of Five_

"Dare, this place is beautiful." She said in amazement.

"Go take a look at the view."

She walked to the wall that was complete windows.

"Amazing." She breathed leaping into his arms.

"I knew you'd like it."  
"But I don't like it, I fucking love it!" She said before kissing him.

"And the plus side, we have a hot tub on the balcony that over looks the beach and these windows are one way. They are mirrors on the other side."

"This is perfect."

"Come on; let's go check out the water."  
Darien carried their suitcases into the bedroom and they both changed.

"DA-RI-EN! PUT-ME-DOWN!" Serena yelled pounding on his back.

He ran into the water until he was in it up to his chest. "Okay." He threw her in head first.

She poked her head out of the water. "I'm gonna kill you for that!"

"Hey, you're the one who told me to put you down."  
She stood and walked closer to him. "I didn't mean in the water. You're so dead!"  
He lowered his lips to her hear. "I don't think I will mind dieing if this is the last thing I'll see."  
"Huh?"

"Look down." He whispered.

She looked down expecting to see her rose bikini top, but she saw nothing but her bare breasts. She immediately covered herself. "You know it's your fault. Now help me find my top!"

"Wait here. I think I see it." He said pointing behind her.

She went back under the water so only her head was showing as Darien began Swimming towards the bloating top

"Now what would a topless lady be doing in the middle of this lake?" Someone asked from behind Serena.

"E-excuse me?" She asked turning around but kept her spot under the water.

He reached his hand around her and touched the benter of her back. "You're topless in the middle of the lake."  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" She said pushing against him

"Now why would I leave a very beautiful, young lady alone in the middle of a public lake?"  
"Because she's married to man who will beat the living shit out of you if you don't." Darien's voice said from behind Serena. He stopped in front of Serena and handed her the top. "Now I suggest you leave my wife alone and get the fuck away from us."

"Okay man, back off." He said before quickly swimming away.

"I don't really feel like swimming much anymore." She said after she put her top back on.

"I'm sorry Sere."  
"It's not your fault."  
"Come on. Let's go. We can just relax in the hot tub."

"I was thinking of relaxing in bed." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Or both." He grinned slyly.

"You're gonna run me dry, aren't you?"  
"Probably." He said as they began the walk up to their condo.

----------------

_Day Two of Five_

"Want some breakfast?" Darien asked getting out of bed.

"I don't' think I can move even if I tried."  
"Are you that sore?"  
"No, I'm fucking exhausted. How can you be so awake?"  
"Donno. Would you like breakfast in bed then?"  
"Sure, as long as I'm not sleeping when you get back."  
"I'm sure I'll find a way to wake you up." He said slyly.

"I'm sure you would."  
He walked downstairs and made some french toast. He put the food on a tray and carried it to his and Serena's room.

"So what do we have planned for today?" Serena asked before taking a bite.

"Absolutely nothing. We could just hang out on the beach, swim, anything you want to do."  
"Let's try swimming today."  
"Okay."  
"As long as you promise not to throw me in again."  
"I promise."  
"Good. Now finish your breakfast like a good boy."  
"Will I get desert?"  
"You don't eat desert with breakfast…desert is only for dinner."  
"Will I get some desert with dinner tonight then?"  
"Maybe. I have a surprise for you tonight."  
"I like surprises."  
"You won't get it if you don't eat."  
He shoved the rest of the piece of french toast in his mouth. "I ea-ing! Spee!" He said with his mouth full.


	36. Honeymoon Pt 2

Chapter Thirty-Six

The Honeymoon Part 2

----------------

_Day Two of Five (Cont.)_

The two went down to the store and bought a large life raft that was the size of a queen sized bed.

"I like the bed aspect of it."  
"No fucking me on this bed buddy! Not in the middle of the lake at least."

"I think we'd fall off."  
"I think you proved that last night. Good thing we weren't in a hotel."

"Very good thing. Let's go blow this up. I know you got the lungs for it." He winked.

"Yah, but you do too."  
"Don't you forget it."

The two walked back down to the beach.

"I'll go get the towels, you start blowin."  
"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Darien took an army salute.

"Ha-ha." She said walking away.

She quickly retrieved the towels from their condo and returned to the beach where Darien had the raft blown up already.

"I told you I had the lungs for it."  
"I know. Let's get on it and go."

"You hop on; I'll push us out a little bit. The current is blowing inshore to the left. I'll push us out so we come back about here on shore."  
"You aren't going to tip me are you?"  
"I promised not to throw you in didn't I? This is under the same category."  
"Okay."

They pushed it in until it was to Serena's knees and she hopped on. Darien continued to push it until they were far enough away from shore and he hopped on.

"We should call Rini when we get back in the condo." Serena said snuggling closer to Darien.

"Yah, I wonder if she misses us yet. What do you think?" He waited for her to respond, but she didn't. "Serena?" He looked down to see her eyes closed. _Sleeping. _He began humming a song he'd come to like since he met Serena.

"I will never find another lover, sweeter then you.

And I will never find another lover, more perish then you.

Girl you are close to me just like my mother,

Close to me just like my father,

Close to me just like my sister,

Close to me just like my brother.

And you are the only one

You're my everything, and for you this song I'll sing.

And all my life,

I've been waiting for someone like you.

And I thank God that I, that I finally found you.

And all my life,

I've prayed for someone like you.

And I hope that you feel the same way too.

Yes I pray that you do love me too.

I promised that you'd never fall in love with a stranger,

You're all I'm thinkin' of,

I praise the Lord above.

For sending me your love,

I cherish every hug,

I really love you.

And all my life,

I've been waiting for someone like you.

And I thank God that I, that I finally found you.

And all my life,

I've prayed for someone like you.

And I hope that you feel the same way too.

Yes I pray that you do love me.

You're all that I've ever known

When you smile, oh my face it seems to glow.

You turned my life around,

You picked me up when I was down.

You're all that I ever know.

When you smile, my face glows.

You pick me up when I am down.

And I hope that you feel the same way too.

Yes I pray that you do love me.

And all my life,

I've been waiting for someone like you.

And I thank God that I, that I finally found you.

And all my life,

I've prayed for someone like you.

Yes I pray that you do love me.

And all my life,

I've been waiting for someone like you.

And I thank God that I, that I finally found you.

And all my life,

I've prayed for someone like you.

And I hope that you feel the same way too.

Yes I pray that you do love me."

**(A/N: I'm typing this chapter while I have no internet access…so sorry if the lyrics are wrong. The song is All My Life by JoJo & K-Cl)**

"Yes I do Darien. I love you." She said before kissing him.

"You were awake?"  
"I woke up during the last verse. I forget how good you can sing sometimes."  
"You're not too bad yourself."

"Looks like we're almost to shore."

"I can push it back out."  
"No, I think I might fall asleep. Plus it looks like it's already noon. We should get back and call Rini. Then we can head out into town and get some food."

"Good idea. Let's go."

Darien got back into the water and pushed the raft to the shore.

The two then returned to their condo and Serena called Rini and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Josh. It's Serena."  
"Oh, hey. How's the honeymoon?"  
"Great. How are you?"  
"Fine."  
"Is Rini there?"  
"Sure. I'll go get her."

There was a moment of silence and then, "MOMMY!"

Serena giggled. "Yah I think she misses us now."

"I think so too."  
"Mommy?"  
"Yes sweetie. How are you?"  
"I miss you. Are you coming home now?"

"Not for a few days."

"Are you having fun at Aunt Mina's?" Darien asked.  
"Hi daddy! Yah. Aunt Mina is buying stuff to make cookies. We're making them later!"

"You save some for me."  
"I'll save some for you guys."

"We'll be home in three days."

"I got to go. Aunt Mina is here."

"Okay. Bye sweetie."  
"Bye munchkin."

"Bye mommy. Bye daddy! I love you!"  
"Love you too." Both said before hanging up the phone.

"She doesn't miss us until she hears our voices." Serena said.

"Let's get some food. I still want my desert." Darien said pulling her from her seat.

"You hungry, hungry man."  
"Yes I am. Come on."

----------------

They got back around dinner time and put away the few groceries they needed.

"What do you want for dinner?" Serena asked as she poked her head in the fridge.

He walked behind her and squeezed her ass. "This looks good."  
"You horny man. When did you get so perverted?" She asked standing up.

"The day we created Rini." He said pulling her up for a kiss.

She put her hand in front of her mouth. "Sorry sir, this is a strictly desert food. You have to eat your dinner first."

"Fine, let's have something quick then. Uhhhh…bagel sandwiches. Those take what? Five minutes to cook?"  
"Sure. I'll get the stuff. You preheat the oven."

He walked over and got the pans out and preheated it.

Serena prepared them and stuck them in the oven.

"I'll be right back." She said before walking into her bedroom. _Where's that damned bag? _She asked herself searching through her suitcase. _Here you are._ She then stripped her clothes and put on the gown. She then looked for her robe, which was carelessly on the floor in the bathroom. _How – oh yah – Darien prevented me from taking my shower yesterday. _She threw that on over her gown and tied the belt. She then walked back out and saw Darien at the table with two plates of food. "You really couldn't wait could you?"  
"Nope. Now come eat so I can have my desert." He said before taking a bite.

Serena took a seat and started eating. Before too long, they were both full.

He got up swiftly and pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

When he finally pulled away, she said, "You know, I think I'm in for a shower."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I want my desert."

"What do you think that kiss was?"  
"Pre-desert."

"Well I do have a present for you."  
"What would that be."  
"Find out for yourself. Just pull this." She said handing him the belt.

He gently pulled and pushed the robe to the floor. He stared at her speechless.

"Now I think I want my shower."  
"Hell fucking no. Come on. As much as I love that gown on you, I think it'll look better carelessly tossed somewhere in our bedroom." He said before sweeping her up and kicking open the bedroom door.

----------------

_Day Three of Five_

"So what do you want to do today?" Darien asked.

"Lay in your arms all day. I don't want to leave."  
"I don't even want to get dressed." He grinned into her hair.  
"I bet you don't, now it's like six in the morning, are you actually going to let me sleep?"

"Why would you ask that?"  
"Because last time I tried to fall asleep, you decided to fondle me and screw me some more, so it's not like I had a say."  
"Yes I'll let you sleep. I think I'll sleep too."

"Good night."

"No, good morning." He said before giving into sleep.

"Very good morning."


	37. Unexpected Trip Home

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Unexpected Trip Home

----------------

_Day Three of Five_

"Come on Dare, you're going to sleep the day away." Serena said shaking the still sleeping man. She looked at the clock: 12:00. "Six hours is enough sleep. Now come on!"

"And what is wrong with sleeping the day away?"

"Come one we should-"

…RING…RING…

"You get up. I'll answer it." Serena said.

"Yah, I'll get right on that." He said turning on his stomach.

She picked up the phone. "Get up you lazy man." She ordered. "Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Everything okay?"  
"Yah Mina. Darien is just sleeping…still."  
"Oh, anyways sorry to bug you."  
"It's no big deal. What's up?"  
"Rini's sick."  
"What's wrong with her?"  
"I think it's the flu. She woke up last night puking."  
"Can you please take her to Amy for me? We'll head out on the next flight."  
"That's really not necessary Serena."  
"But we don't want her getting Brad and Brit sick."  
"True. Okay. I'll take her."  
"Thanks. Tell her I love her, and we'll see her in a few hours."

"Sure. See you soon."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
Serena hung up the phone and walked to the bed again. "Dare, get up. We gotta go home."  
He shot up in the bed. "Why? What's wrong?"  
"Rini's sick. Min thinks it's the flu."  
"I'll get the car, and call the airport."  
"You might want to get dressed first."

"True. Can you get our stuff ready?"  
"Since we've been living out of our suitcases, I think it'll be easy enough." She quickly threw the few clothes in the suitcases and packed all their stuff.

"There's a flight taking off in an hour."  
"I just need to get these in the car then."  
"I'll help."

They quickly loaded their stuff and sped off towards the airport.

----------------

"Hello?"  
"Hey. We're at the airport. Where are you?"  
"We came back to my place. We already took her to the doctor office. It's the flu."

"We'll be right over."  
"Okay. See you soon."

"Bye."

Mina heard the phone click and hung up.

"Where's momma and daddy?"  
"They're on their way over right now. They just got back."

"I don't feel good again."

"It's okay sweetie. Come on. Let's go to the bathroom." She said leading the small child.

…KNOCK…KNOCK…

"I'll get it." Josh called. He opened the door. "Hey guys. She's in the bathroom with Mina."

"My poor baby." Serena said rushing to the bathroom.

"Thanks a lot man." Darien said.

"Anytime. You should've stayed. It was only two more days."  
"But I agree with Serena. We don't want her getting the twins sick."  
"I guess your right.

…With Serena…

"MOMMA!" Rini cried running to Serena's open arms.

"Hi honey. How are you?"  
"My belly hurts." The small girl cried.

"I know sweetie. It'll get better. Why don't you go see your daddy? He's in the front room talking with your Uncle Joshie."

"Okay." She said running out of the bathroom.

Mina flushed the toilet and walked out of the bathroom with Serena close behind.

"Thanks so much Mina."  
"Don't mention it."  
"We better head home. I'm still whipped."

"Okay." They walked to the front room to see Rini in Darien's arms talking to Josh.

"Come on. We better get going." Darien said. "I think she's ready to pass out." He said noting the child near passed out in his arms.

"Yah. Let's go. Bye Mina. Bye Josh. Thanks again."  
"Yup. Bye guys."  
"Bye."  
Serena took Rini from Darien and climbed in the back seat. Darien got in the front and started the car. He drove home while Serena rocked Rini.

As they pulled in the driveway, Rini slowly awoke. "Momma, I'm tired."  
"How about a nap then?" Rini nodded. "Come on. Let's get you up to your room then."  
"Want me to take her?"  
"Nah. We're okay aren't we sweetie?" She looked down to Rini…who was already sleeping. "That's my girl. But if you wanted, you could bring up a bowl for her if she gets sick."  
"Sure." He sighed.

"Oh honey, she's just a mommy's' girl. Wait until we have the next one. You can possibly have your daddy's boy or daddy's girl."  
"Yah, when are we going to get on that?" He asked wrapping his arms around Serena, putting Rini in the middle.

"Let's get Rini better first."  
"Fine."  
Serena quickly kissed him and headed up the steps.

"My girls." He said walking to the kitchen.

"Darien, back so soon?" Luna asked.

"Yah, Rini's sick, so we came back early."

"That's too bad. How was the honeymoon?" Artamis asked.

"It was beautiful. How did you guys enjoy the house to yourself?"  
"It was peaceful. No screaming Rini or you two being goof offs." Artamis joked.

"Ha-ha. Well I need to get this to Rini." He walked out of the kitchen with Luna and Artamis following behind.

----------------

"Momma, where are you going?" Rini asked when the warmth disappeared.

"I'll be in my room. If you need me or daddy, you can come get us."

"Can you stay with me?"  
"Sure. I'm gonna get a blanket. You can wait for daddy."  
"Okay."  
Serena kissed the girl before heading in the hallway.

Darien walked in a minute later. "Where's mommy?"

"Getting a blanket. She's sleeping with me tonight."

"Okay. If you feel like you're gonna get sick tonight, use this." He said placing the bowl on the nightstand.

"Okay. Thank you."  
"No problem pumpkin."  
"I love you daddy." She said getting up and giving him a hug.

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too. Now let's get you into bed." He said lifting the small girl." 

----------------

_About a week later…_

"You see, all better already." Amy said.

"YAY! I don't like being sick."  
"None of us do honey." Serena said.

"So she's good?"  
"Yup."  
"Thanks so much Ames."  
"Sure, no problem."

"Come on. Let's go get some ice cream." Serena suggested.

"YAY!" Rini cheered walking out of the room.

"See you Amy." Darien waved.

"Bye, thanks again Ames."

----------------

_One month later…_

_Ugh, not again. _Serena thought as she shot out of bed. She ran straight for the bathroom and spilled last night's dinner. _Rini had to get me sick. _She sat with her back against the opposite wall of the toilet.

"Sick again Serena?" Luna asked walking in the bathroom.

"Yah…I have no idea what's wrong…I think Rini got me sick…I did sleep with her almost every night."

"You okay Sere?" Darien asked walking into the bathroom.

"I'm sitting on the bathroom floor ready to puke again. Do you think I'm okay?" She snapped. Darien backed up stunned at his wife's harshness. "God, I'm sorry Dare…I don't know what's wrong with me." She said getting up. She went to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "What's wrong with me? I feel like an emotional wreck." She said starting to sob into his shirt.

"Shhhh, it's okay. How about I make you a doctor's appointment with Amy?"

"That sounds good. Maybe she can figure out what's wrong with me."

"I'll go call her."

"Thanks Dare."

He nodded and walked out of the room.

He went to the phone and called the doctor office.

"Good morning. This is Dr. Mizuno's office. How may I help you?"  
"Hey Amy it's Darien."  
"Hey, what's up?"

"Well Serena's been sick these past few days. You have any openings?"  
"I'm not seeing anyone now? Can she come over now?"  
"Sure. See you soon."

"Bye Darien."  
"Bye." He said hanging up.

Serena walked out of the bathroom followed by Luna. "What time?"  
"Now. You want me to drive you?"  
"Sure, but what about Rini?"  
"She can come. You want to come?" She asked Luna.

"Sure. I'll go wake Artamis."  
"And I'll go get Rini." Darien said.

----------------

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Rini complained.

"You guys can go ahead and get some lunch. It'll be a few with Serena." Amy said as Serena hopped up on the examination table. "You might want to take Luna and Artamis with you."  
"Okay. Call me when you're done."

"Will do. Bye sweetie."  
"Bye mommy."  
"Love you."  
"Love you too."

Darien walked out with Rini and the basket they often carried Luna and Artamis around in.

"So what exactly are your symptoms?"  
"Well for the past few days, I've woken up to the need to puke, and this morning I snapped at Darien. Then I apologized and started crying on him…" She trailed off.

"As for the throwing up? What about the rest of the day?"  
"Perfectly fine. I really don't get it."

"I have a hunch. When was your last period?"  
"Oh God…uhhh…like a month and a half. You think I'm pregnant?"

"Possibly. It explains the mood swings and the morning sickness. I'll run a blood test."

Amy drew some blood. "The results will only take a few minutes. I'll be right back." Amy walked out of the room, and Serena sat there.

About ten minutes later, the door opened to reveal a grinning Amy.

"God news?"  
"Great news. You're pregnant."

"What, really?"

"Yah, here. I'll show you the results." Amy said grabbing a piece of paper from the folder she held and handed it to Serena. "We'll want to schedule an ultrasound to check everything out, and to see how far along you are."  
"I can guess, probably a month. Darien and I haven't since our honeymoon. I can't believe I never noticed the missed period.

"So…do you have a particular doctor in mind?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hummm…I don't know…would you be interested?"

"I'll set everything up."  
"So that's why I was puking?"  
"Morning sickness. Typical in the first trimester."  
"Why didn't I have it with Rini?"  
"It typically goes away when you enter your fourth month…you were in the coma for the first two and a half."  
"Oh yah…maybe I can have a typical pregnancy."  
"Hope so. Go home and relax. I'll setup your prenatal exams and all that."  
"Thanks so much Ames. I can't wait to tell Dare."  
"See you later."  
"Bye."  
Serena quickly pulled out her cell and called Darien. He then drove by and picked her up.

"So what did Amy say?"

She looked at him and leaned over. "I'll tell you later."  
"Okay?"

"Mommy, what's for dinner today?"  
"I guess whatever you are cooking."  
"I don't know how to cook!"  
"Well I guess I could cook dinner then." She sighed then giggled.

"I could help you mommy."

"It's okay sweetie. You still have to finish cleaning the toys from last night."

"Okay." She sighed.

----------------

"Dare, come in here please."

He walked in and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Yah?"

She turned around in his arms. "So you still want your shot at your daddy's boy?"

"You know I'd love to have more kids with you. Rini's healthy now, we should get on it."

"We already have."  
"What are you talking about?" He paused. "Are you saying?"

"Yes. I'm pregnant."

He lifted her and hugged her tightly. "That's so great Sere!" He put her back down. "I must be loosing my touch." She cocked her head in confusion. "I mean, I knew your symptoms. I'm surprised I didn't realize it."

"Yah, I'm surprised I didn't realize my missed period."

"You have to be what then…a month along?"  
"I'd have to be…that was the last time we-"

"Mommy! I'm done!"

"Okay sweetie."

"Do you know where my Sailor Moon shirt is?"  
"It might be in the hamper in our room."  
"Can you help me find it?"  
"I'm cooking dinner. Why do you need it?"  
"Please." She begged. "I really want to wear it."  
"Go ahead. I'll finish dinner."

"Thanks. Come on Rini. Let's go find your shirt."

The two walked upstairs while Luna followed.

"Mommy, why does Luna _always _follow you?"

Serena looked back to Luna and squatted down. Luna jumped to Serena's shoulder. "Not sure. She's like my guardian kitty. Huh Luna?" She pet the kitty's chin, and Luna meowed.

"She's so pretty." Rini said holding out a hand to pet Luna.

Instead of Luna smelling Rini's hand, she jumped on Rini's shoulder.

"She's never done that before." Rini giggled.

"Well maybe she'll start being your guardian kitty. How about it Luna?"

She looked to Luna who meowed.

"That's my girl. Come on. It's probably in the hamper of stuff that needs to be folded."

"Okay."

They walked to Serena's room. Serena found the hamper and started to look through it while Rini went to Serena's closet.

Rini was looking through her mother's clothes when a golden box caught her attention. The box had two markings on it. One was a beautiful crescent moon and the other was a perfect red rose.

"What's this?" She asked herself grabbing the box. She sat down and opened it. The first thing she saw was something golden that she recognized from her shirt and other Sailor Moon things she had. Some other things in the box she also recognized. A golden bracelet, a rose, some small, crystal ball, and a picture. The picture was of all the scouts and generals along with two kitties that resembled Luna and Artamis.

Luna walked in the closet and saw what Rini was doing.

Rini spotted Luna and held the picture to compare the two cats.

Luna immediately ran out of the closet and to Serena who was still looking through the hamper. "Serena, Rini found your box." She whispered.

"What!? Oh crap. Why-"

"Mommy, why do you have these?" She asked holding a few of the items from the box.

"Oh, uh-"

"Serena, Rini. Dinner is ready." Darien called from downstairs.

"I think your shirt is in the wash." She said carelessly taking the things from Rini. "Tell daddy I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay." Rini said before turning to the door and leaving.

"I can't believe she found the box." Serena sighed going to the closet to put the items Rini grabbed away.

"It's okay Serena. She'll eventually forget about it."  
"You know, sometimes I miss those days."

"Why?"  
"Well I don't miss the fact that innocent people got hurt, but I miss fighting against the monsters, defending the innocent, you know…all that."  
"I know. Come on, I'm hungry."

"Me too." She said as they both walked downstairs.

----------------

Serena and Darien were just lying in bed after they put Rini to bed. Serena sighed.

"What's wrong Sere?" He asked pulling her closer.

"Remember the box in the closet?"  
"Yah. What about it?"

"Rini found it today while we were looking for her shirt. She looked through everything. She found your bracelet and rose, my broach and crystal, and the picture."  
"I never thought she'd find it."

"You don't know the worst part."  
"What would that be?"  
"She asked me about it."

"What did you say?"  
" 'Oh, uh' then you called us down for dinner. You really saved my butt."

"Guess so. Now let's get some sleep. I'm whipped."  
"Okay. Good idea." She said snuggling closer into Darien's warmth…if it was possible.


	38. Thunder Storms

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Thunder Storms

----------------

The weeks slowly went by, and Serena continued to get bigger.

"Serena, how far along are you?" Yella asked as they walked down the street.

"About seven months."  
"You're a lot bigger then you were with Rini."  
"I guess. I think I'm just putting on more weight then I did with Rini. You know how I can eat."  
"True. So do you know hat it is?"  
"No. We knew _everything _about Rini, so we want to know what it'll be like for it all to be a surprise. Amy would be the only one who knows everything about the baby." She suddenly felt a rain drop on her head. Soon, that drop was followed by many others.

"Come on, let's get inside somewhere. We'll continue towards home after the rain lightens."

"Oh come on. We're almost there. And I have to pick up Rini soon." She said as thunder roared above.

"Serena,-"

"You can wait somewhere. I'm going home." She said continuing her trek home.

"Fine, I'll come…but let's hurry…the last thing I want is to be struck by lightening."

"Okay." She said as lightening flashed.

They finally made it to the sidewalk in front of Serena's house. She started digging through her purse for her keys. She was digging when she felt an electrical shock shot threw her. She clenched her eyes in agony. The feeling faded and she fell backwards to the ground.

"OH MY GOD! SERENA!" Yella cried running to the fallen blonde. "Wake up. Come on!" Yella pleaded. She pulled Serena's cell out of her purse and dialed 911.

----------------

Darien was sitting at the main desk talking with some other doctors.

"So Darien, how far along is Serena?" A tall male doctor asked.

"Seven months."

"Do you know what she's having?" Another female redhead asked.

"No. I'm pretty sure she's having twins though. She's way bigger then when she was pregnant with Rini. She says she's eating more…but I think I'd know better." He chuckled.

"Yah, Kayla was about her size when she was pregnant with Mike and Julie."

"My point exactly." All three laughed.

"Excuse me. We have a major trauma coming in. It's a lady who was struck by lightening-" A nurse began when the redhead cut her off

"That's just a mild trauma though."

"She's pregnant, and the other woman she was with is in shock. Paramedics think she got a bit of it too."

"I'll take it." Darien said getting up from his seat. "ETA?"

"About a minute."  
"Do we have any information?"  
"Just that she's obviously pregnant. Paramedics guess eight or nine months."

"Page OB. We may need to do an emergency delivery." He said as the doors from the ambulance bay flew open.

Two paramedics came in wheeling a pregnant lady. Then a distraught lady came in behind them, but Darien couldn't see her.

"We have no information about her." One said as he wheeled the gurney by Darien.

Darien then saw the last thing he wanted to see: his wife unconscious on a gurney.

He took hold of the gurney and began wheeling it to the trauma room. "Name: Serena Sheilds. 25 years old. Six months pregnant probably with twins. No allergies to medicine." Once they were in the room, he checked her vitals "She stopped breathing. I need a scope." He said as a nurse handed him the metal object and a tube. He opened her mouth and slid it in.

Another nurse had attached a heart monitor that was beeping irregularly, but once the tube was attached to the ventilator, it returned to a steady beeped. "Heart rate stable." A nurse announced.

"Let's get an ultrasound in here. I need to check on the babies."

"You want me to talk to the lady?" The nurse asked pointing to the door.

"No. She's Serena's family. Send her in please."

The nurse nodded and walked out. She said something to Yella, and Yella walked in.

"Oh Darien, I'm so sorry.""

"It's not your fault."  
"How is she?"  
"Stable."  
"I told her we should go in and wait for the storm to pass…but she insisted…" She trailed off.

He walked over and hugged her. "You couldn't prevent this. It's not your fault. You know how stubborn she can be."

"I guess." She said as a nurse wheeled the ultrasound machine in.

"Thanks Katie." Darien said. He lifted Serena's shirt over her obtruding stomach. He then squeezed some gel on it.. He grabbed the handle and put it to her stomach. An image appeared on the screen. It was mostly white with little patches of black, then two bigger black things. "Yella, come over here." She walked over to the side of the machine. "See here. There are the babies." He said pointing to the screen.

"What's that?"  
"That would be a boy." He chuckled.

"Oh." She blushed. "So one boy, what's the other one?"  
He repositioned it so he could get a better look at the other baby. "Donno, its legs are crossed." He then turned off the monitor.

"So when will she wake up?'

"Not positive…I'm guessing – and hoping – soon."

Katie was called out then walked back in. "We have another trauma. We need the room." She announced.

"Okay, what's open?"  
"Exam room three."

"I'll take her there." He unhooked the vent and quickly attacked a portable one. He then grabbed her IV bag and wheeled her out with Yella following behind.

Once she was set up in her room, Darien sighed.

"Something wrong?"  
"This is the last think I ever wanted to see at work."

"She'll be fine."  
"Yah, but I have to check on my other patients. When she wakes up, have a nurse page me please."  
"Sure thing."  
He walked out and headed down the hall.

She could've sworn she saw something sliding down his cheek. _Poor guy. _"Come on Serena, you need to wake up for Darien." She whispered as Serena's phone went off. Yella reached for the noisy object. "Hello?"  
"You guys caught in the storm or something? Where's Serena?" Zac asked over the phone.

"Don't freak, but she's in the hospital…she's okay though. A mire electrical shock." She heard movement from beside her. "Look, I have to go, she's waking up. Can you watch Rini for a bit longer?"  
"Sure."  
"And don't tell her that Serena's in the hospital. Tell her we're waiting for the storm to lighten up."  
"Okay, but hurry, this child is freaked out."  
"Okay." She said hanging up the phone. She looked over to Serena whose eyes fluttered open.

Serena began freaking, not knowing where she was and wondering why there was something in her mouth.

"Serena! Calm down! It's okay!" Yella said.

Serena finally calmed down and looked to Yella.

"I have to go page Darien. I'll be right back okay?"  
Serena just nodded her head and settled in a sitting up position.

Yella walked out into the hall, said something to someone, and came back in. "Darien will be here in a minute."

Within seconds, the door flew open revealing Darien. He immediately ran over and wrapped Serena in a hug. When her released her, he unattached the vent. "Take a deep breath in." She did so. "Now blow." She blew and he pulled out the tube. Once it was out, she coughed hoarsely. "How are you feeling?"  
"Water?" She asked.

"I'll get some ice chips." Katie said.

"Thanks."  
"Try whispering, it'll be easier on you."

"What happened? She whispered.

"You were brought to the hospital after you were struck by lightening."  
"OH YAH! How's the baby?"  
"They-"

"THEY!?" She screamed – well screamed as best she could with the condition of her throat – and Darien smacked himself in the head.

"You're not that big because you're eating so much. You're that big because you're having twins."

"So you saw the ultrasound?"

"I had to so I could make sure they were okay, but I'm a doctor. I figured it out a while ago."

"But they're okay?"

"We can't know for sure until they're born. At about 20 weeks – five months – the amniotic sac is completely full of fluid, so that prevented too much damage from the fall, but we won't know for sure if they were affected by the shock." He said as Katie walked back in.

She handed a cup to Serena.

"Thanks." She said before plopping one in her mouth.

"Can I get you anything else?"  
"No thanks."  
Katie nodded and walked out.

"Well my dear wife, now the bad news…"

"Huh?"  
"You're on bed rest until birth."  
"WHAT!? THREE MONTHS?"

"Most likely not. Most twins are born earlier then their due date."  
"So I can't leave our room?"  
"You cal walk around the house, but not any far distances."  
"Then how am I getting home?"  
"I'll take you. I want you to stay here a little longer so I can make sure you're completely fine. I only have about an hour left. Yella, if you wanna stay, I can drive you home."  
"Nah. I'll just call Andrew."  
"Thanks a lot Yella."

"Sure, now you get yourself better. And by the way, Zac said he'd watch Rini a bit longer."  
"Thanks."  
She nodded.

"Bye." Serena and Darien said.

"Bye." She waved before walking out.

"I'll call Zac and let him know I'm picking her up after work."

"Okay."

"Well much to my regret, I have to check on my other patients."

"Well then you want to get a nurse to help me to the bathroom?"  
He grabbed a metal bowl-type thing. "Here's a-"

"I'm not using a bedpan."  
"Okay. I'll see if Katie's around."

"Thanks."

He kissed her before walking out.

_Great…bed rest…_She sighed.

Katie walked in. Dr. Sheilds said you requested assistance?"  
"Yah, I have to use the restroom."  
"Okay, come on." She said helping Serena out of bed.

* * *

**A/N**: Wow guys, I'm sooooooo sorry. I told one of my reviewers this ould be out on Wednesday...well we had a snow storm that blew our power, therefore I couldn't even type it...then last night I typed half of it, but my mom started yelling at me to go to bed because I didn't get home till 9...ugh...anyways...I'M SOOOO SORRY!!!! I'm on my hands and knees begging forgiveness!!! PLease don't hate me...and as a 'I'm sorry' note, I'm going to post 39 by the end of the weekend...but it probably won't be until sunday because I have to shower and stuff tonight and then i have a hair appoointment at 9:45 tomorrow that wil take some time because I'm getting my hair died back to my original color and highlights...and then I have a thing with my church from 4 till 11 or so...i may have time to type it tomorrow, i might not. Again...I'm sorry!!! 

Yours truly,  
-SailorMoonForever


	39. Surprise Delivery

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Surprise Delivery

----------------

"You ready to go home Sere?" Darien asked walking in the room. He stopped when he saw her sleeping. He rolled the wheel chair in the room next to the bed. He unhooked her IV. "Sere." He whispered gently shaking her.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Huh?"  
"Come on, let's go home."

"Okay." With Darien's help, she stood and then sat in the wheel chair.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he headed for the parking lot.

"Just tired."  
"well we just need to top by Zac and Lita's to pick up Rini and then we can go home and you can sleep.  
"I like the sound of that." She said as he stopped by their car. He opened the passenger door and helped her in.

He then got in and drove to Zac's to pick up Rini. "I'll be right back." He looked over and saw Serena sleeping again. _Maybe we shouldn't have given her the drowsy pain killers. _He quietly got out of the car and walked to the front door. Just after he rang the door bell, thunder roared above, and Rini flew out the front door into Darien's leg. She was sobbing.

Zac was right behind her.

Darien picked up the small girl. "It's okay sweetie."  
"When will it end?"

"The storm will be over soon." He looked to Zac. "Thanks."

"No problem. She's been like this since the storm started. Nothing I did was cheering her up."  
"She's always been frightened of storms. The only thing that cheered her up was a blanket she got when she was born."  
"That blue thing?"  
"Yah, that one."

"Okay. Well I'll see you guys later."  
"Bye."  
"Bye-EEP!" She squeaked as thunder roared again.

"Come on. Let's go home."  
She nodded into his chest.

Once the three got home, Darien retrieved Rini's blanket as she cuddled on the couch next to Serena.

"Mama, why is thunder so scary?"  
"It's not really scary. It's just a loud noise, so your mind thinks it's scary."

"So it's not scary?"  
"If you don't want it to be. Just ignore the noise."  
"Really?"  
"It might take some time, but you will get used to the noise and accept it. I was afraid of storms when I was your age, but my mother told me the same thing and see, now I'm not afraid."

"How come I don't have any grandmas or grandpas? I hear other kids talk about their grandma and grandpas."

"Rini-"

"Here you go." Darien said walking in the room handing Rini the material.

"Thanks daddy." She said wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. "There is one thing I love about thunder storms."  
"Really? What's that?" Serena asked.

"I get to cuddle with my mommy and daddy and watch a movie."  
Darien hugged her close and kissed her head.

"So what movie do you want to watch today?"  
"The Aristocats."  
"I'll get it." Serena said getting up

"Sere, I'll-"

"I'm pregnant, not incapable of getting a simple movie."

"Okay, okay."

She walked over tot eh shelf that held their collection of movies. She grabbed the movie and then popped it in the DVD player, then took her seat as Luna and Artamis hopped on the couch.

Luna took her usual spot on Serena's obtruding stomach while Artamis jumped on Darien's lap.

About ten minutes into the movie, Darien heard slow breathing next to him. He looked to his left and Saw Serena and Rini, both fast asleep. Luna then hopped off Serena's lap.

"What's wrong Luna?" Darien whispered.

"Those babies won't stop kicking me."  
"Well soon you'll have your own babies kicking you." He chuckled.

"Well until then I don't want her babies kicking me."  
He got up as Artamis jumped to the floor. He gently lifted Rini and walked upstairs to put her to bed.

He then came back down and gently shook Serena. "Sere."  
"Huh?"

"Come on. Let's get you up into bed."  
"Where's Rini?"

"I already carried her up." He said helping her up.

"But you won't carry me?"  
"You want me to either drop you or hurt myself?"  
"I was kidding." She said before heading up the steps. They slowly made it to their room, changed, and fell asleep.

----------------

Serena has been on bed rest for a month and she was getting board around the house. With Darien working and Rini in preschool, all she could do was lay in bed and watch TV. When Rini brought up her mother and father the night of the storm, she remembered what she saw when she was in the future. _But how am I supposed to bring them back? _She looked at her clock. _Darien will be home with Rini in an hour. Maybe I can make some kind of dinner for them. Maybe Luna can help me figure this out. _She slowly made her way down the steps.

"Serena! What are you doing out of bed?" Luan cried.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said walking into the kitchen. She pulled out some noodles. "Luna, did my mother ever tell you about resurrecting the dead?"

"Now that you mention it. Yah. She discovered it just before Beryl attacked."  
"Wait, if she knew of this, why didn't she bring back father?"  
"Your father died just after you were born. It had bed sixteen years. Your mother tried, but it wouldn't let her. She guessed the crystal's power would only allow it fifteen years or so."

"Do you know how she did it?"  
"Using the crystal. I believe it's the same for everything else. Just concentrate on what you want to happen. Why do you ask anyways?"

"You promise you won't tell anyone? Not even Artamis?"  
"Yah, sure."  
"Remember when I went to the future with Rini?" Luna nodded. "Well I was talking to the future Darien when someone called him. It was his parents. Apparently I figured out how to bring them all back…including my parents and brother." She sighed. "I miss them so."

"But if you figured out how to bring them back, you'll see them soon."

"Yah. I guess."  
"Wait, now far along are you?"  
"Seven months. Why?"

"I was wondering."

Serena put the pot of water on the stove and put the heat on high. "Where is Artamis?"

"Sleeping. He's so lazy."  
"Matches Darien perfectly." Serena laughed.

"It's like they were made for each other."

"I'm gonna lay on the couch until the water boils. My feet are killing me." She said wobbling to the couch. She clenched her eyes shut as she felt pain go through her abdomen. She grasped the arm of the couch and bent over.

"Serena!? Are you okay?" Luna asked walking to the living room.

The pain subsided and she sat on the couch. "Yah Luna. Just a cramp." She breathed.

"You sure?" She asked as Serena shut her eyes again.

"Y-Yah. Like I said. Just some cramps."

"You're not having contractions are you?" She said leaping on the couch. She noted a damp spot on the couch. "SERENA! YOUR WATER BROKE!" She screeched.

"H-How am I s-supposed to get to-to the hospital?" She panted as another contraction consumed her.

"I'll call Darien. He can get you here."  
"I don't think he could g-get home and back f-fast enough."

"I'll call Amy then. You might have to have a home birth."

"Hurry!" She said through clenched teeth as yet another contraction consumed her.

Luna grabbed her communicator and pressed Amy's button.

"Luna? We have scout business?"  
"No. Get to Serena's fast! She's in labor!"  
"What!? I'll be right over. Get a cool wash cloth and put it on her head. Tell her not to push and lay down on something immediately."

"Okay."  
"See you in a minute."

Luna closed her communicator and picked up the phone. "Serena, what's the hospital's number?"

"847-4757." She breathed.

"Okay. Amy will be here any minute. Lie down and try not to push." She said poking the numbers with her paw.

"County General."

"Can I speak to Dr. Shields?"  
"He's with a patient. Can I take a message?"

"No. I need to speak with him. Can you page him?"  
"What's the big rush?"  
"His wife is in labor!"

"Oh. I'll go find him immediately and tell him."  
"Thanks you." She said before hitting the end button.

----------------

Amy saw Stephen napping in his chair. She ran to him and pulled him up by his arm.

"W-what was that for?"

"Serena's in labor. I'm going to need help." She said grabbing her keys.

"WHAT!? Come on. I'll drive." He said running out the door.

The two ran to the car and sped off towards Serena's house.

----------------

"Dr. Shields, I have a message for you." Tiffany said walking to the exam room.

"I'm with a patient. Can't it wait?"  
"Not according to the lady who's with your wife."  
"Lady who's with-" Luna_ called? _"Well?"  
"Serena's in labor." She said.

Just as she finished the sentence, Darien dropped the clipboard and ran out of the room faster than anyone has ever seen.

"Sorry about that ma'am. His wife is pregnant with twins and is in labor." She said to the lady sitting on the bed. "I'll send in another doctor."

"Thank you." The lady said.

----------------

Darien burst in the house and heard Serena's pants.

"Come on Serena. Push now." Amy's voice said.

He ran to where the voices were coming from. He was led to the living room. Serena was lying on the floor with Amy between her legs and Stephen holding Serena's hand. He walked up behind Stephen and put a hand on his shoulder. Stephen looked at Darien and walked away from Serena.

"GOD WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Serena screamed. She then felt someone take her hand and was greeted with a kiss on her forehead. "Darien. You made it." She panted.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He said planting another kiss on her forehead.

"Serena. One more push and the first one is out."

"Ready?" He asked.

"No, but I don't have a choice now do I?" She said before pushing again.

"There you go. The head is out. Just relax now."

Serena lay her head back down on the pillow and relaxed.

"You're doing great honey." Darien grabbed the damp cloth and whipped her head.

"With one more push, this one will be out."

Serena gave another push and felt the baby finally come out.

The baby cried as Amy handed it to Stephen who stuck the suction thing in its mouth and whipped it off with a towel.

"You have a beautiful baby boy." He said showing the baby to Darien and Serena.

"He looks so much like his daddy." Serena said as she felt another contraction.

"Looks like the other one wants to join its brother. Push." Amy ordered and Serena complied.

She squeezed Darien's hand and pushed the baby's head out.

"Okay. Stop pushing." She looked the baby over. "Come on. Push again." She said sounding worried.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked.

"Just push."

Serena pushed again and Amy helped pull out the baby. She regained her breath. "W-why isn't it crying? What's wrong?"

Amy cut the cord and did something to the baby before it began crying. "It's okay. He just wrapped his umbilical cord around his neck three times. It was cutting into his breathing."  
"H-he's okay?"

"Yes. You have another beautiful baby boy."

"There. You have two daddy's boys." Serena said.

"I love you Sere."

"I love you too." She said as two blankets were placed on her chest.

One had Darien's features and his hair, but her eyes. The other had Darien's features and eyes, but her hair.

* * *

**A/N:**Like I promised, 39, just a day earlier then expected. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. I'll get 40 up maybe end of the week? 


	40. Congratulations

Chapter Forty

Congratulations

----------------

Darien was watching Amy and Stephen clean the babies when his cell phone rang. He walked into the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Good afternoon Dr. Shields. This is Justin from Rini's daycare."

"Oh, good afternoon."  
"Are you aware of the time?"  
"No."  
"Well it's four o'clock."  
_I was supposed to pick her up at three. _"Already? I'm sorry. My wife went unexpectedly into labor. I'll come by now."

"Okay. See you soon."

"Yah." He hung up the phone and walked back to Serena. "I have to go get Rini. Will you be alright here until then?"  
"We'll take care of her." Stephen said patting her arm.

"Thanks. I'll hurry right back."  
"Okay. See you soon." He leaned over and gently kissed her.

Darien quickly grabbed his keys and wallet then walked out the door.

"Come on; let's get you on the couch." Stephen suggested.

"I think that'll be comfier then the floor." She giggled.

Stephen picked her up bridal style and gently placed her on the couch.

"Thanks. How are they?"  
"Perfect little bundles of joy." Amy smiled. "Ready to hold them?"

She sat up on the couch. "Sure."

Amy walked over with the blonde baby and handed him to Serena.

"I'm going to sound stupid here. I thought twins were identical?"

"It's not stupid. Identical twins are identical. I noticed after you delivered the first one, you still had 'water' coming out. Your twins are fraternal. They came from two different eggs. Your second water broke during the first delivery."

"Well at least we won't have too much of a problem telling them apart."  
"True."  
"So do you have any name ideas?" Stephen asked.

"Not really. Darien and I tossed around some names, but we never really said particular ones."

-------

"DADDY!!" Rini yelled running into Darien's arms.

"Hi honey." He looked up to Justin. "Sorry."  
"Understandable. Go ahead and get back to her."

"Thanks. Come on honey. Let's go home."  
"What's the rush?"  
"Your mommy had her babies today."  
"I thought you guys said I could be there?" She wined as they got in the car.

"_I _almost wasn't there. It was unexpected. She called me at work and told me. Your Aunt Amy and Uncle Stephen had to rush over to deliver them."

"What are they?"  
"Both baby boys."

"What are their names?"  
"I don't know. They're only about a half hour old."

"They're small, aren't they?"  
"Yes. But they're cute."

The short commute back home took a short five minutes.

Rini walked in the door first. "Hi mommy!" She said walking over to Serena.

"Hi honey. How are you?"  
"Good. Where are the babies?"

"Over here. But they're sleeping. You have to be quiet." Amy whispered the last part.

Rini walked towards the sleeping babies. "They are small, but they're soooooo cute." She whispered.

"Come on Rini. How about you help me with dinner." Darien suggested.

"Sure."

----------------

"Time for bed Rini." Darien said.

"But I want to stay with the babies."

"They'll be here tomorrow."  
"Okay, fine." She sighed.

Darien led her to her room and tucked her in while Serena sat on her bed feeding the black haired baby.

Darien walked back in and picked up the other who was crying. He gently rocked him until his sobs turned to sniffles. "So what do you think about naming this one Ken?"  
"I think daddy would've loved it. What about J – uh – your father's name?"  
"John?"  
"We could name this one John, and that one Ken."

"I like the sound of that. John and Ken Shields."  
"Can you burp John while I feed Ken?"  
"Sure." They switched babies.

Darien burped John, who then fell asleep. He gently placed him in the crib and laid the blanket over him. He walked back over to the bed where Serena was weakly holding Ken. "You okay?"  
She nodded. "Just tired."  
"Well I'll burp Ken, you go to sleep."  
"Really?"  
"Sure. You've had a long, tiring day." He said before taking the blonde baby.

"Thanks." She got up and kissed him before retreating to the closet to change.

Serena walked back out in her pj's and crawled into bed. It didn't take long for sleep to consume her.

Ken fell asleep quickly. Darien placed him in his crib then changed before joining Serena in bed.

----------------

Serena woke up early the next morning to Ken crying. She got out if bed quickly so he wouldn't wake John or Darien. Too late. As she reached Ken's crib, John began crying. She quickly picked up both and walked downstairs. She rocked then and went to the diaper changer they had bought for downstairs. She laid them both on the changer and changed them both. Once they had new diapers, both were contently cooing. "My baby boys. You're gonna be night owls, aren't you?" She asked as she picked them up. Determining they weren't going to fall back asleep anytime soon, she carried them to the couch and cuddled them.

Soon after, Ken fell asleep. Serena stood and placed him in the little play pen and covered him up. She then carried John back to the couch and flipped on the TV and lowered the volume. After an hour of the early morning news. John began crying again

She began rocking him. "Shhhh, what's wrong? I just changed you." She whispered while she walked to the kitchen so he wouldn't wake his brother. "Are you hungry again?" She lowered the neck line and brought him up to her breast. He latched on and began feeding. "Between you and Ken, I'm gonna be run dry." She giggled as two firm arms wrapped around her waist. "Good morning sweetie. We didn't wake you did we?"  
"No. I've been up fro a few. I figured you were in the bathroom until I heard John start crying. Want me to do anything?"  
"I don't think you could breast feed him."  
"I guess. Where's Ken?"  
"Fell asleep. He's in the play pen."  
"I'll go put him upstairs."  
"No, he's sleeping. Just leave him. You might accidentally wake him."  
"Okay. What time is it?"  
"Seven."

"Morning mommy. Morning daddy." Rini greeted tiredly.

"Morning pumpkin." Darien greeted.

"Hi sweetie."  
"Where the other baby?"  
"Sleeping in the play pen." Serena answered as she moved John to burp him

"I'm gonna go watch him."  
"Try not to wake him."  
"I won't."

Rini walked to the living room. Darien kissed Serena before following the pink haird girl.

Serena sat in a chair and continued patting John's back.

"Daddy, did you name the yet?" Rini's voice asked.

"This one is Ken, and your mom has John."  
"Where did their names come from?"  
"Well Ken is your mom's dad's name and John in my dad's name."

"Why don't I get to see my grandparents?"  
"They are in Heaven."  
"Well why don't we go visit them there?"  
"Because they died. When people die, they go way up in the sky to Heaven."

"When?"  
"Well your mom's parents and brother died about nine years ago."  
"And your mommy and daddy?"  
"About fifteen years ago."

Serena stopped. _Crap, I don't have much time._

"Almost?"  
"In the next few days will be the anniversary."  
_I've got to get on this. Darien goes to work tomorrow…and Rini can go to day care…maybe then…_

It didn't take much longer for John to release the held up gas in his system then fall back asleep.

She quietly walked upstairs and decided to place him in his crib. She turned on the baby monitor and went back downstairs.

Darien was holding Ken with Rini sitting next to him on the couch.

"Daddy, can I hold him?"

"Sure."

She was sitting cross-legged. He gently stood and shifted the baby to Rini's awaiting arms while keeping his hand under Ken's head for support.

"He's so light."

"He'll gain weight in the next few months."

"Where are they gonna sleep?"

"Well after they get a little bigger and stronger, they'll move into the guest room."

The day slowly went by, bringing Serena and Darien's friends to see Ken and John.

First to stop by was Amy and Stephen with birth certificates.

"You guys pick out names yet?" Amy asked.

"Yah, Ken after my dad and John after Darien's." Serena said.

"Which is which?" Stephen asked.

"Ken is the blonde, and John is the black haired." Darien said as Serena signed the certificates.

"There. They are official now. I have to go file these." Amy said.

"We'll see you guys later."

"Bye." Serena and Darien said together.

"Bye. Bye-bye Rini."  
"Bye." She called from the room the babies were in.

As soon as Amy and Stephen walked out, Mina and Josh walked in.

"Where are my nephews? And my beautiful niece Rini?"

"In here Auntie Mina!"

Mina greeted Serena and Darien before walking to where the voice came from.

"She's going to be over everyday." Josh laughed.

"Why don't you guys have some of your own instead of using ours? I mean, Brad and Brit are a little older now…so she doesn't have her little holding babies as much." Serena asked.

"Well…about that…"

Serena stopped to look at him. She raised an eyebrow. "Josh, are you saying that she's…"

"Maybe."

Mina walked back in with Ken in her arms. "Josh, I told you I wanted to tell her."

"You are!? I'm so happy for you." She said swinging her arms around Mina –the best she could at least with the baby. She broke away. "How far along?"

"Just a month or so."

"Are you going to find out what it is?"

"Probably not. We want it to be a surprise."

"We have to call the other girls!"

"I'll make the calls. Can they just meet here?"  
"Sure. Come on." They went to the family room and made the calls.

"Well congratulations." Darien said.

"Thanks."  
"Just a forewarning…she'll get those weird cravings."

"She always gets weird cravings. I'm used to it." They both chuckled.

Soon the doorbell was ringing off the hook. Darien opened it to see four anxious girls and four confused guys behind them. The girls shoved passed Darien to the family room and the men ushered in after them.

"What's the big excitement?" Zac asked.

"Yah, Yella just said we had to get here immediately."

"Well our big man over here's gonna be a daddy." Darien said putting a hand on Josh's shoulder.

"Really? That's great." Stephen said.

"Yah. Great timing too. Raye's about two months along."

"And she didn't say anything?" Darien asked in shock.

"She wanted to wait. Not sure why, but she just wanted to wait."

"Well congratulations to you too."

"What's this? Everyone getting pregnant at the same time." Zac said.

"You too?"

"She found out yesterday."

"I suppose you're going to tell me that Amy's pregnant too." Darien said looking to Stephen.

"Well no, but we are trying."

"And Yella wants at least one before she hits forty."

"You'll all be tired."

"Well you have two at once." Zac said.

"Well so did I at one point, and I'm still alive." Josh said.

"True."

…_With the girls…_

"I still can't believe you haven't told any of us!" Serena cried as she held John.

"Sorry." Raye said.

"Well now for my news, I'm pregnant." Lita announced.

"And when did you find out?"  
"Just yesterday. Don't kill me."

"Wow, three of you."

"We're trying." Amy and Yella said at once.

"Group Pregnancy much?" Serena laughed. "I guess congratulations are in order all around."


	41. Family

Chapter Forty-One

Family

----------------

The next morning, Serena woke up to an empty bed. _Oh yah, Dare works today. _She turned over in bed and saw a note. She sat up, grabbed it, and opened it.

_Morning love,_

_I took Rini to the day care, so you could worry solely on the twins. I would've taken them too, but they're still too young, and I think you might've killed me if I did. You are so attached to them already. Ken and John were both changed before I left._

_Have a wonderful day, and if you need anything, just call me._

_I love you,_

_Dare._

She smiled to herself before getting out of bed. She walked to the cribs and saw both sleeping. She then walked downstairs to retrieve the baby monitor and went back up to her room. She then walked into the bathroom and turned the volume of the monitor on full and started the shower.

She stepped out as she heard one of the babies crying. She threw on her robe and went to John's crib. She gently picked him up and rocked him

"Is my big man hungry?" She looked over at the clock. "Right on schedule." She opened her robe and brought him to her breast.

While he was feeding, she went to her closet and picked out the day's clothes.

She then proceeded to burp him and put him back in his crib. She then went to Ken – who was fussy – and fed him.

Finally, after both were fed and fell back asleep, she found Luna…and a sleeping Artemis.

"Hey Luna." She whispered.

"Hey. How are you?"  
"Fine. I'm gonna do that thing I asked you about."

"That's gonna take a lot of energy."  
"I know."

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"I don't have a choice. Darien said it'll be fifteen years any day."  
"I'm coming with you." She looked over to the still sleeping Artemis and followed Serena upstairs.

The trip was short and led back to Serena's room. She stopped in front of her bed and pulled out the crystal.

"Just try and control the energy you put into it."

"I will." She said before closing her eyes. She held the crystal in front of her between her palms.

_Silver Crystal, I ask you please bring life back to those we love. Bring Darien's parents back to us. He misses them so. Please answer my request. I ask you to please bring back my parents and brother as well. They all have full lives ahead of them. Please bring them back to us so they can live out those lives._

She began pouring energy into the crystal, and it glowed in response.

Soon, the whole room was flooded with light.

_Please bring back Kevin and Zac's parents as well._

As she asked she felt resistance.

_It's probably too late for them. Let them live in peace in Heaven then._

The white light grew brighter, pulling more energy from Serena.

She poured as much as she could until her body felt limp. Her eyelids drooped shut as she fell backwards to land on the foot of the bed.

The crystal continued to float in mid air and emit the light. The light soon faded to reveal five unfamiliar people standing in the room. The crystal gently fell, to have Luna catch it in her mouth. Luna then placed it on the night stand next to the bed.

"What the?" A tall black haired man asked.

"Where are we?" A blunette asked. She looked at her surroundings and noticed a figure that looked much like her daughter passed out on the bed with a black cat standing next to her. "SERENA!?" The woman shouted running to her side.

Everyone looked to the fallen blonde, and rushed to her side as the babies began crying.

"Baby?" A tall boy asked.

"Bab_ies_." A tall brunette male corrected.

"Yes, now go take care of them Ken while I take care of Serena." The blunette ordered.

"But-"

"Ken, please. Just go take care of them while I tend to Serena."

"John, go help them." A blonde woman ordered.

"Okay."

The two men walked to the cribs and picked up a baby each. They gently rocked them and the cries faded into whimpers.

"Ugh, she's too heavy. Ken, give me the baby and put your daughter in a comfortable position on the bed. She needs her rest. I don't know what happened, but she seems week."

Luna wanted so badly to speak, but she knew she couldn't. The group would probably freak and she didn't want to risk hurting the babies.

After Ken had repositioned Serena, he turned to his wife, son, and the two strangers. "I don't know why we're here. I mean…we _died._"

"I don't get it either. We often watched over our son, but it was so hard watching him, but not being able to touch him. We kinda stopped. We checked in on him every once in a while, but we don't know much about his life." The woman explained.

"That's how Ken and I were, but we stopped because we couldn't stand to see her hurt everyday. Right after we died, my daughter was kidnapped and beat everyday. After two months of watching, we just said we couldn't do it, so we looked away. I couldn't stand watching her and not being able to help her at all. I couldn't look away for long though. I looked back one day and she was smiling with her boyfriend. I'm so glad she was happy. Finally, we stopped. She was happy and she was growing up. We didn't need to watch over her every move."  
"So this is your daughter?"

"Yah." She said handing the baby back to her husband.

"So do you know the names of the babies?" The woman asked.

"Ken and John." A weak voice said from behind the group.

"MY BABY!" Ilene cried running and wrapping her daughter in a hug.

"It's so good to see you again." Serena said hugging her mother.

"Will you?" He asked the strange woman.

"Sure." The lady took the blonde baby as Ken walked to his daughter and wrapped her in a hug.

"Mom, Dad. I've missed you guys so much." She cried into her father's shoulder.

"Serena. How are we here?" Sammy asked.

"This." She grabbed the crystal from the night stand.

"You've officially gotten crazy since we've been gone."  
"We're here because of a rock."  
"It's not a rock twerp. It's a long complicated story." She continued to tell the tale of the Moon Kingdom. "And this would be the legendary Silver Crystal."

"That's such a sad story." The woman commented.

"But it's all in the past. We are living happy lives, and now our lives are better since you're all here." She said hugging her brother.

"We're glad to be back." He said into her shoulder.

"So you've given us two beautiful grandbabies." Ken said stroking the blonde baby's head.

"Three."  
"Three?" Her family asked

'Yes. I have a four year old. She's at daycare."

"We want names." Ilene demanded jokingly.

Serena grabbed a picture off her night stand and showed her family. "This is Rini. She was born about an hour after my wedding."  
"Really?" Ilene asked.

"Yah. I started having contractions during the wedding. When we kissed, I was in the middle of one and accidentally grabbed his hair. Needless to say he immediately rushed me to the hospital, and I delivered an hour later."

"That must've been an eventful day." John chuckled.

"Yah."  
"What about these two?" Sammy asked. "I mean, you said they're John and Ken, but who's who?"

"The blonde is Ken, and the black haired one is John." She said as Luna jumped onto her lap.

When were they born? They're so small."  
"Two days ago. They are premature being twins and all." She laughed. "That was a fun day. I was getting ready to cook when I went into labor. I called Amy who rushed over with Stephen, and L – erm – I dialed my husband, but a contraction hit me…Luckily he answered. Luna infor – uh – meowed like a maniac when he heard me scream in the background."  
"Smart cat."  
"Smarter then you'll know." She whispered. "We have another cat too. His name's Artemis."

"Lazy cat." Luna said thoughtlessly. Then, after realizing what she just did, she meowed.

"D-did she just talk?" Irene asked.

"You know those advisors I was talking about." All nodded. "Well say hello to my advisor, Luna."

"So your cat talks?" Ken asked.

"Both. Artemis is Endymion's advisor."

"Serena, can I ask you something?" The blonde lady asked.

"Sure."  
"Why are we here? I mean, my husband and me." She started. "I mean, I appreciate you bringing John and I back, but what do we have to do with this? Why _us_?"

"You're Darien's parents-"

"What does that have to do with you though?" The black haired male, John, interrupted.

"What do you mean what does that have to do with me? You're my in-laws. Why wouldn't I bring you back?"

"In-laws?" The blonde asked.

"As in, you're married to our son?" John continued.

"I didn't say that?"  
"No dear. You just said 'my husband' and 'him.' Never that Darien your husband and the father of these beautiful babies." Ilene said.

"I'm sorry. I never realized. The grandson John is holding was named after you just as the grandson Rose is holding was named after my father."  
"Oh dear. I'm sorry I didn't know. We stopped watching over Darien's every move when he moved out here. We figured he was old enough to do things on his own even if we weren't there physically."

"Well it's great to have such a loving lady in our family. Welcome." John greeted.

"Thank you."

"So where is Darien?"

"Work. He works at the hospital."

"He always wanted to be a doctor."  
"So let me introduce you all. This is Ilene, my mother, Ken, my father, and Sammy, my brother. And this is John, Darien's father, and Rose, Darien's mother."

"Nice to meet you."  
"You too."

"So honey, how are the girls and Yella? Is she still living out here?"

"Yes, the girls are great. Raye, Lita, and Mina are all pregnant. Yella and Amy are trying."

"Trying?" Ken asked. "So she's married?"  
"Yah. To Andrew."

"You mean the arcade guy?" Sammy asked.

"Yah. They're all gonna be so happy to see you." She said as John began crying. Serena stood to take him, but Big John protested.

**(A/N: to prevent from confusion between the two Johns and Kens, they will be little and big John/Ken…unless I forget or it's really obvious as to which it is.)**

"Let me. He just feels wet."  
"Are you sure?"

"Last time I checked, grandparents still assist in taking care of their grandkids." He said as he walked to the changer.

Serena looked to Sammy who had grown quite tall…taller then her.

"You're almost unrecognizable." She laughed messing up his longer hair.

"Well we still aged."

"I can't wait to see the look on Darien's face when he get's home. It'll be priceless. Ohhhhh, and Rini's been asking all about all of you guys lately. She'll be happy to have her very own grandparents and Uncle Sammy."

"We can't wait to meet her." Ilene said. "And it'll be good to see Darien again. He was such a nice young man."

"So you guys got to meet him?" John asked coming back over with a happily laughing baby.

"Yah. He was so good to Serena. After everything." Ken said.

"Dad, please, I'm still trying to forget everything." She said sitting on the bed again.

"Sorry sweetie." He said wrapping an arm around her.

"It's okay."  
John and Rose looked to Ilene. "I'll tell you later." She whispered so only the two heard.

"So when can we expect Darien home?" John asked.

"Around four or so."

"What do we do until then?" Rose asked.

"Go visit my friends. They'll be so happy to see my family again, and I have to introduce you two too."

"Then let's go!" Sammy cheered.

"Serena, isn't it risky for children this young to be in cars."  
"Mom, you forget we can access anywhere by walking. I have a double stroller in the garage."  
"We'll change the babies and get the diaper bag ready, you go get it." Ken said.

"K, come on Sammy, come help me." She said.

The two disappeared down the steps. Rose and John were put in charge of changing the two, Ken got the diaper bag ready, and Ilene headed to the kitchen for some food.


	42. Meetings and Affairs?

Chapter Forty-two

Meeting and Affairs?

----------------

Serena and Sammy pushed the stroller to the front of the house as Ilene emerged with a small basket of food. Ken then came out with a fully loaded diaper bag followed by Rose and John who were carrying two newly changed, happy babies. They strapped in the babies in and headed towards Amy and Stephen's place.

"Where are we headed first?" Ken asked.

"Amy and Stephen."

"Oh, how is Amy?"

"I she has her own little doctor office. Stephen helps her run it. They only live a block away." Serena said as they turned on the street.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" John asked.

"Stephen was one of Darien's friends in the orphanage. Actually, all the girl's husbands are his friends from the orphanage. Zac, Josh, Kevin, and Stephen." She said as she pushed the stroller around the corner.

"That explains it." John said.

They quickly made their way to Amy's.

Ilene took Serena's place behind the stroller as Serena went up to the door and knocked.

After a minute, Stephen came to the door.

"Hey Serena." He greeted. He looked behind her. "You have quite a posse with you. But I can't help but say some of these people look familiar." He said in wonderment.

"Steve, who is it?" Amy's voice called from behind. She slowly appeared behind him. "Oh, hey Serena." She looked behind her friend. "Wait…no way…that's not possible…b-but…"  
"Yes Amy, it's them." Serena said with a smile.

Amy immediately shot into Ilene's arms and hugged her tightly. Ilene wrapped her arms around Amy as Ken put a hand on her shoulder.

"How are you guys here?" She asked stepping away.

"Serena told us the story of long ago. She used the crystal." Sammy said.

Amy immediately looked furious and turned to Serena.  
"SAMMY! You weren't supposed to say anything!"  
"You used the crystal? You just gave birth two days ago! You shouldn't have done that!" Amy fumed.

"Look, I'm sorry. Luna said she thought there was a limit of fifteen years, and Dare said fifteen years would be any day. I had to."

"What does this have to do with Darien?" Stephen asked.

Serena pointed towards John and Rose. "Amy, Stephen, I'd like you to meet John and Rose. Darien's parents."

"It's so great to finally meet you. Darien always told us stories about you two." Stephen said shaking each hand.

"You too." John and Rose said together.

"Well I'm still mad at you, but because you have a good reason, I'll let you live." Amy said. "But you know Darien will be mad at you when he finds out."

"Who said he would find out?" Serena said absentmindedly

"Come on Serena." Amy said. "He's a freakin' doctor for crying out loud. He's a little smarter then that. He'll probably figure out that you used the crystal. You have to give him credit."

"I guess I didn't think about that."

"But he'll be happy that you did this." Stephen said.

"I know."

"And we're grateful that you did this too." Rose said putting a hand on Serena's shoulder. "I think we'll enjoy having you as our daughter-in-law."

"Just as much as I'll enjoy having you two as my in-laws." She said hugging her mother-in-law. "Now as much as I'd like to sit here and chat, we have other friends to visit."  
"Okay. We'll see you guys later. And welcome back." Amy said.

"Thanks."

"Bye." They all said as they began walking away.

The group took the short walk to Raye and Kevin's.

"Where are we now?" Rose asked.

"My best friend Raye's and Darien's best friend Kevin's." She said as she knocked on the door.

"Hey Serena. What brings you-" Raye stopped when she spotted a familiar blue haired woman standing next to a familiar brown haired man with a boy between them. "Ilene? Ken? Sammy? Is that really you?" She asked stepping closer.

The three simply nodded, and Raye ran in for a group hug.

Kevin soon emerged and stood dumbfounded.

"Raye, Kevin, I'd like you to meet Rose and John. They are Darien's parents."

"It's great to meet you." Raye said.

"Yes. It's good to finally meet you."

"You too." Both said.

"How are they all here Rena?" Raye asked.

"Well…I – uh – kinda – uh…"

"She used the crystal." Sammy said.

"You're getting used to that aren't you?" Serena asked.

"I can't believe you did that!" Raye fumed.

"Please, I already got the lecture from Amy."

"I'll grill you later." Raye said.

"Yes, but now we have to go. We're off to Lita's."

"Doesn't she work today?" Kevin asked.

"Oh yah. So does Yella and Andrew…well we're going to visit Mina and Josh before we head there."

"We'll have to get together soon." Raye said.

"How about this weekend? On Saturday maybe." Kevin suggested.

"That sounds good. I'll let the others know." Serena said.

"See you guys." Ilene called.

"See ya." Raye and Kevin called.

The group continued their quest to Mina and Josh's. Serena was about to knock on the door when she heard Mina yell something at Josh.

"Can you guys watch the twins for a minute?" Serena asked.

"Is everything okay with them?" Rose asked.

"Yah, it's just that the first time she got pregnant, she was shocked, and the fact that she had twins, and she's very hormonal to begin with." She explained. "I'll be right back." She slowly opened the door and peeked inside. "Mina? Josh?"

"Honey, you have to calm down."  
"YOU KNOW THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
Serena stepped into the living room and finally found the two. "Mina, calm down. If you don't, you could hurt your baby."  
"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CLAM DOWN!?"  
"Okay then. What was the fight about?"  
"Well he – uh – I guess – erm – uh?"

"Exactly. So will you calm down now?"  
"No. I just yelled at my husband and I don't even know why." She said, tears on the verge of escaping.

"It's okay." Josh reasoned placing his arms around her in a comforting hug. "I know you didn't mean it."  
"Damn hormones." She muttered.

"Now that you're calm, I have a surprise for you."  
"A surprise?"

"Yes." She walked to the door way and said something to someone. She returned with five people behind her with a double stroller.

"You've got to be kidding me! Is that really them?"  
"In the flesh!" Serena grinned.

Mina went over to hug her second family. "I'm so glad you guys are here!!!! But who are you two…not to be rude or anything."

"We're Darien's parents." John said.  
"John and Rose?" Josh asked and the two nodded. "It's really great to meet you two. Does Darien know yet?"

"Of course he doesn't. Serena's still here. If he knew, Serena would be dead." Mina said.

"And why would that be?" Josh asked.

"Because the only way they could be here is if she used the crystal. She had the twins two days ago. Darien would kill her if he knew she used the crystal such a short time after using that much energy to have the boys."

"And here Sammy had to tell Amy, Stephen, Raye, and Kevin how they're here." Serena grinned.

"Oh, don't get all happy that I'm not grilling you."  
"Please Mina. Amy already grilled me and Raye said she'd do it later."

"Well then I'll just join Raye."

"Josh, save me please!"  
"Hey, it's your turn to deal with my hormonal wife."  
"HEY!" Mina yelled.

"I'm kidding. I love my hormonal wife."

"Can we get you guys anything?"

"No. We just stopped by. We're going to all get together Saturday at my place."  
"Count us in."

"Alright see you then. We're off to see Lita, Zac, Yella, and Andrew."

"Okay see you all later." Josh and Mina said.

"Bye."

They made the short ten minute walk to the Crown where Serena saw Andrew and Zac behind the counter talking.

The group walked in.

"Hey Rena." Andrew called.

"Hey Andy, Zac."  
"What's up? You have quite a crowd with you today." Zac commented.

"Yah, where's Ye-"

"ILENE!? KEN!? SAMMY!?" A female voice called from the right.

"Never mind."

Ilene and Yella met half way and embraced in a hug.

Lita came out next at hearing her friend's family's names. "Is that really you?"

They all nodded and embraced as Rose and John stood next to the stroller.

"Those are your parents and brother?" Andrew asked.

"Yah."

"How?" Zac asked.

"Well…about that…"

Sammy walked to the counter and whispered, "The crystal."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SERENA!" Yella and Lita yelled at once.

"Please save me!" She said as little John began crying. "Thank the lord." She said. She walked over to the stroller and picked up the baby. "You guys are yelling too much. You woke him up." She said gently rocking the baby.

"Okay, okay sorry."

"It's okay. Now I'd like all of you to meet Darien's parents. Rose and John."

"Hello." Both said.

"Hey. Great to meet you two." Lita said shaking their hands.

"Like wise."

"Well we're off to the park. I want to show them the gardens, and we have a picnic." She said placing John back into the stroller. "Besides, the babies are due for a feeding soon."

"Okay. We'll get going." John said.

"See you four later."

"Bye. We'll see you guys later."  
"Oh, we're getting together on Saturday." Serena informed. "I want to talk to Darien and let him know…then I'll call everyone and give them the time and whatnot…maybe we'll just meet here."

"Sounds like a plan. We'll see you guys later." Andrew called.

"See ya." Everyone called

Serena's group then began their trek across the street towards the park.

After finding a clear spot on the grass that was partly shaded by the trees, Ilene set out a blanket for everyone to sit on.

Serena put the locks on the tires of the stroller and grabbed both babies.

"Serena, is there anything I can do to help?" Rose asked.

"If you want, you can feed one." Serena offered.

"Sure." She took John and a two bottles from the bag. She proceeded to hand one to Serena and open the other one for John.

"Honey, let me feed him." Ilene insisted.

"If you want."

"Of course." She said taking Ken from Serena's other arm. She also took the bottle and popped off the top. "I can't believe how cute these two are."

"Ilene, what did you pack for _us_?" Her hungry husband asked.

"There are sandwiches in the picnic basket."

Sammy opened the wooden basked and took out two giant Ziploc bags with several sandwiches each in them.

"One has peanut butter and jelly. The other has turkey, cheese, and mayo."

"These look great mom." She said as her eyes teared up.

"What's wrong Rena?"

"It's just…it's been nine years…_nine years…_since I've been able to say mom." She said whipping a stray tear away.

"Well now you can say it all you want. We don't plan on leaving again anytime soon."  
"You didn't plan on leaving when you did."

_I did._ Sammy thought. He looked down, tears in his own eyes. He thought no one noticed until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the hand belong to his sister. _She's matured so much since we've been gone. I should never have done that. _He thought as a tear slipped.

"Now why are you crying?" She asked gently.

"It's nothing. I'm gonna go check out the pond real quick. K?"  
"Sure honey. Go ahead." Ilene said.

They watched his retreating back until Serena spoke. "I'll be right back. Can you watch them?"

"Sure."

Serena quickly followed her brother.

"He must still be upset." Ilene said.

"But I thought he was over that."

"Ken, he was real upset when he saw how Serena really felt. He was heartbroken that he made that decision."

John and Rose stared at them confused.

"Ken and I were shot. That's how we died. The next day, after our son found out, h-he committed suicide in our bathroom. When Serena said the whole planning on dieing thing…he must've thought of that."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rose said.

"It's okay. We accepted it, and he learned to live with it. We thought he was over it, but he must feel bad now."

…

Serena walked behind her brother who was standing on a bridge looking at his reflection in the water. "Sammy." She said quietly.

"Yah?"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." He whispered.  
"What?"  
He flew into her, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm so sorry for doing that." He cried. "I'm so sorry Serena." He cried louder.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for." She said wrapping her arms around him.  
"No. I was so angry at you for not being sadder that mom and dad had died. You didn't seem to care at all that they were dead. I was so mad at you and depressed because mom and dad were gone…I couldn't handle being alone in mourning…so I just k-killed myself. Then when I died, mom and dad yelled at me. I explained why and they forced me to watch you for a while. I did. I was there when you found me…when you told the girls. They explained how you were crying on the floor of the hospital when you got there…how you were clinging to that doctor like your own life depended on it. You just didn't seem to care though…so I just did it."

She pulled him away to look at his face. "You want to know why I didn't seem to care?" She asked as she whipped a tear from his cheek. He nodded. "Because I was trying to be strong for my little brother. I was trying to make sure you wouldn't get sadder if you would see me sad and depressed. I was breaking inside. I did it for you."

"I love you Serena."

"I love you too Sam." She said before kissing his cheek and wrapping him in a hug.

----------------

Darien was on his way to pick up Rini when he took a short cut through the park. He soon came to the bridge and saw a brown haired man who seemed to be crying. He was going to stop and see if he was okay when he decided against it. _I've got to get going. I need to get Rini. _He kept walking until he came to the trees not to far away. He heard the man sob and turned back to see him in the arms of a blonde. _She looks a lot like…_

"I'm so sorry Serena." The man cried…but from Darien's distance it sounded like a whisper.

_Who the hell is that? _He asked himself. He walked back towards the embracing pair and stood behind a tree.

He caught the last part of the sentence. "-me sad and depressed. I was breaking inside. I did it for you."

"I love you Serena."

"I love you too Sam." She said before kissing his cheek and wrapping him in a hug.

Darien was shocked. _I-is she ch-cheating on me? _He didn't even notice a tear run down his cheek as he took off towards Rini's daycare. _I can't believe it. It has to be a misunderstanding…and what about the twins? Where are they? I don't know if I'll be able to handle this. _He thought as he approached the daycare.

He walked in the building and quickly found his daughter. Once he found her, he wrapped her in a hug.

"Hi daddy. What's wrong?"  
"Nothin' pumpkin. Let's get going."  
"Sure."

----------------

"Come on. Let's get back to mom and dad." Serena suggested.

"Sure."

The two walked back and joined the others. They ate their small lunch and fed the twins. Once they were packed up, Serena's phone went off. She picked it up and pressed the talk button. "Hey Dare."

"Sere, where are you?"

"Are you home?"

"Yah. I work the short shift for the next few weeks."

"I know that. What time is it?"  
"4:15."

"Already!?"  
"Yah. Can you answer my question now?"  
"I'm out."  
"By yourself."  
"No."  
"I mean other then the babies."  
"I'm at the park"

"I'll come pick you up."  
"I'm plenty capable of walking."

"I know, but I'd feel better if you were walking with someone."  
"I will be walking with someone."  
"Other then the babies."  
"Yes, other then the babies."

_Is she bringing this guy home?_

"Did you pick up Rini yet?"

"Hi mommy!"

"Hi honey."  
"Daddy's mad at you."

"I'm not mad at your mother." His voice protested.  
"I'll be home in five minutes. Like I said, I'm just at the park."

"Okay. Did you have anything out for dinner?"

"We just ate a small lunch, but you can order some pizza, we have company. Make sure you order enough"

"Serena, don't bring company…not tonight. We need to talk."

She got a worried look on her face, but once she noticed her parents, brother, and in-laws staring at her, she smiled. She put her hand over the receiver. "I'll be right back."

"Who was that?"  
"The company."

"Okay, well cancel the plans. I need to talk to you tonight."

"Is everything okay?"

"We'll find out tonight."  
"Dare, you're not sick are you?"

"Just come home and we'll talk."  
"Okay? Love you." She closed her phone.

"Love you too."

"See you soon."

"Bye."

She closed her phone and walked back to her family. "Can you guys go to the crown? I'll call you when you can come over."  
"Everything okay?" Ken asked uncertainly.

"Yah. I just need to talk to him first."  
"Okay. We'll meet you there." Ilene said.

"Want us to take the babies?" Rose asked.

"Sure. Thanks."  
"No problem."

Serena then began her trek home while the others headed back towards the crown.

Once Serena got home, she noticed Mina down the block, but ignored her for the time being.

She opened the door and found Darien sitting on the couch in the living room next to Rini.

Darien then noticed Serena standing in the door way with a worried look on her face. "Sweetie, why don't you get cleaned up for dinner?"

"Sure daddy." She turned to leave the room. "Hi mommy!"

"Hi honey. Go ahead and get ready."

"Okay."  
The little pink haired girl ran up stairs to her room.

"Serena, come sit."  
"Sure." She took a seat next to him.

He stood and ran a hand through his hair.

_This isn't good…something's definitely up._

He took in a deep breath and let it out. "Serena, are you having an affair?"


	43. So Now That That's Settled

Chapter Forty-Three

So Now That That's Settled...

----------------

_Previously:_

"_Serena, come sit."  
"Sure." She took a seat next to him._

_He stood and ran a hand through his hair._

'_This isn't good…something's definitely up.'_

_He took in a deep breath and let it out. "Serena, are you having an affair?"_

----------------

"W-what?"

He turned to her, hurt in his eyes. "Are you having an affair?"

She stood up and walked to him, but he backed away. "How could you possibly think that? I could never cheat on you."

Rini slowly walked down the stairs.

"Serena, don't deny this. I _saw _you with him. I _know _the _truth_."

"I can't believe you think this! I have no idea what you're talking about!" She raged.

Rini slowly got tears in her eyes. She'd seen her parents have subtle disagreements, but nothing like this. She'd never seen her mother so hurt and angry.

"Don't lie to me! I know Serena! I saw everything!"

She was getting very upset very quickly, so the four year old ran to the front door and slowly opened it. She ran out and into Mina.

"What are you doing out here alone munchkin?"

"Mommy and daddy are fighting." She cried.

"Come on. I'll leave a note and take you to the crown. Where are your brothers?"

"Mommy didn't come home with them."

"Did she come home with anyone?"  
"No."

_The group is probably at the crown. _"How about a milkshake?"  
"Please?"

"Sure." She walked in the door. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note.

_I was on my way over to visit, but Rini came out of the house crying. You two are fighting so I thought it best to get her out of there. She'll be at the Crown with me._

_-Mina_

"Now come on. Let's go."  
The two walked out and headed down the street.

"Darien. What are you talking about? When did you see me? I have never cheated on you, nor will I ever. I love you." She said grabbing his arm.

He yanked it from her grasp. "How long?"  
"How long what?"  
"How long has this been going on?"  
"Zero years, zero days, zero hours, and zero time what-so-ever! Won't you listen to me?"  
"I think it's best if I leave."  
"Why?" She asked, tears brimming. "Why won't you believe me?"  
"I would believe you. I would never have thought this would happen, but I _saw _you with him. I _heard _you say 'I love you,' and him say it back."  
"Answer me this then, before you leave. When and where did you hear this?"  
"Earlier at the park."  
She smirked and shook her head. "What exactly did I say?"

"Something about being sad and depressed…breaking inside…doing it for him…he said he loved you, and you said it back."  
"What did I say _after _I said it back."  
"You should damn well know!"

"Just hear me out Dare. What was the one word I said after 'I love you too?'?"

"You said his name, Sam."

"Darien, you walked in at the end of the conversation. Let me invite the company over and you'll understand."

"Serena, I'm not facing him."  
"Darien, I promise you'll understand, and after that, if you still want to leave, you can leave, or I'll leave."

"Fine." He said sitting down.

Serena walked to the foyer and saw the note. She picked it up and read it. "Oh my gosh!"

"What's wrong?"  
"Rini left and I didn't even know! I'm such a bad mother!"

"What do you mean she _left_?"

She handed him the note, and he read it.

"She's safe, that's what counts."

"I guess your right. I'm going to go call them now."

Darien walked back to the living room as Serena walked to the kitchen. She dialed the Crown.

----------------

The group walked to the crown in a confused state.

"What do you think is wrong?" Ilene asked.

"Not sure. Could be anything." Rose said.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Andrew asked.

"Serena's talking with Darien. She said that he said that they needed to talk first." Ken informed.

"They've never had any huge fights. Everything's fine with them."

"Okay."  
"Can I get you anything?"  
"Nah, we'll just be here a few." John said as the doors chimed. They all looked to see Mina walk in with a sad, pink haired girl.

"Hey guys!" She called.

"Hey Mina." The group greeted.

"Who are they Auntie Mina? And why do they have my brothers?" Rini asked.

"Oh – uh – I guess you haven't met her yet…" Mina said.

"Auntie?"

"You're mom will greet you guys. But they're good people."

"You promise?"  
"Would I lie to you?"

"Mommy said that to me before…but I heard daddy ask why she lied to him." Rini whimpered.

"It's okay honey. They're just having an argument." Andrew reassured. "How about your favorite milkshake?"

"Yes! Please!" She cheered.

Rini was slurping on her milkshake when the Crown's phone rang.

Andrew answered. "Hello?"  
"Hey Andy."  
"Rena. Everything okay?"  
"Yah, why?"  
"Rini said you and Darien were having an argument."  
"You wouldn't believe it." Her voice lowered. "He heard me tell Sammy that I loved him and thought I was having an affair."

"Wow…"  
"Yah, I know. Anyway, that's why I'm calling. Can you ask them to come to my house? All of them. Including Rini."

"She's kinda weary about your family."  
"She hasn't met them yet…is Mina still there?"  
"Yah."  
"Can you ask her to walk with Rini?"  
"Sure. See you."  
"Yah." She said hanging up the phone.

----------------

Serena walked back to the living room and saw Darien with a frustrated and confused look. She sighed. "Dare, I'm sorry to have caused this, but once he comes, you'll understand."

He stood and walked over to her. "Serena. I want to believe you. My heart tells me to believe you. I _never _in _a million years _would guess something like this would happen…" He sighed.

"But-" She asked, feeling his sentence was incomplete.

"But I can't forget what I saw. I mean, you _kissed _him."  
"On the cheek."  
He looked stunned. "So you're not denying this?"  
"I'm denying having this 'affair.' I _was _with another guy in the park. I _did _tell him I loved him – and I still do. And I _did _kiss him on the cheek. But believe me…I would _never_, nor will I ever, sleep with him."  
"It just doesn't make any since…"  
"I know it doesn't, but believe me, you will understand when he gets here."  
"Where are the twins?"  
"With him. He's with Rini too. They're all coming."  
"Who is 'they?'?"

"You'll see." She said as the doorbell rang. "Now wait here and I'll let them in."  
"Sure." He sighed.

Serena walked to the door and opened it. "Hey guys."

"Hey."  
""Thanks a bunch Mina."

"Sure. Everything okay?"  
Serena laughed. "Yah. Everything is fine. I'll explain later."  
"Well I'll see you all later then."

"Okay. Bye."  
"Bye Auntie Mina."  
"Bye." The rest called

"Rini, go see your daddy in the living room."  
"Okay mommy." She hopped off to the other room.

"Sammy, I want you to go in first. I'll explain later. Go into the living room. Mom, dad, I want you to follow…Darien will feel like a complete moron. Then I'll go in, and tell you two when to come in." She ordered quietly.

They all nodded and Serena grabbed the twins from the stroller.

Sammy then walked into the living room and saw his frustrated brother-in-law.

"I still don't understand yet." Darien sighed.

Then Ilene and Ken appeared behind Sammy.

Darien started at them in disbelief. "W-what? No…but…"  
"Do you understand now?" Serena asked appearing in the doorway with the twins.

He sighed. "Yes. And I feel like a complete moron. I'm sorry Sere."  
"It's fine."  
"Welcome back." He said holding out his hand to the group.

"Come on son, you're family now." Ken said giving him a hug.  
"I am, aren't I?" He chuckled. "It's good to see you…all of you."

"There's more to your surprise." Serena grinned. She handed her parents the babies. "You three can sit now.

The three then took seats on the couch.

"You can come in now." She called to the hall

Two figures appeared in the doorway.

Serena glanced towards Darien just as a tear slipped down his cheek.

Rose and John both had tears in their eyes as rose held up her arms. Darien slowly walked to them and hugged them furiously

Rini walked to her crying father and hugged his leg. "Daddy, why are you crying? What's wrong?"  
"He smiled and looked down to her. He then gently picked her up. "Nothing's wrong. These are happy tears."  
"Who are all these people?"  
"These two are my mother and father." He turned to Ilene, Ken, and Sammy. "And these are your mom's mom, dad, and brother."

"But I thought gamma, gampie, and Uncle Sammy were in heaven and couldn't come home."  
"They were. It's a complicated story. You'll understand later." Serena said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay…but I'm hungry."  
"How about pizza?" Serena asked.

"Sure! Can we get extra cheese?"  
"If you want. Go get the phone for mommy."  
Darien put her down.

"Okay!" She cheered before running to the kitchen.

"She's so cute." Rose commented.

"Isn't she?" Ilene agreed.

"So why couldn't we come here right away?"  
"Well – uh – about that…" Darien stuttered.

"Just tell them. It was an honest mistake seeing how much he's changed." Serena said.

"Well – erm."  
"Fine, I'll do it." She giggled. "You guys won't believe this. Right, so Darien was in the park when I was talking to Sammy on the bridge. He saw me kiss his cheek and tell him that I love him. Well he jumped to conclusions…which I find quite funny…and thought I was having an affair." She explained as she laughed harder.

"It's not funny! I was confused!"

"I know Dare. But you understand now?"  
"Yes."

"Wow...that would be complicated." Sammy said.

"Very." Ken and John agreed.

"But at least he talk to her about it and didn't just leave or something." Ilene said.

"We raised him better then that." Rose said.  
"Here mommy!"

"Thank you sweetie." She dialed a number and ordered some pizzas. "Oh, Dare, we're getting together on Saturday. That way everyone can get reacquainted with everyone…and meet your parents and whatnot."  
"Kinda like a 'get to know you' thing?" Darien asked as she tensed. "Sorry, wrong choice in words."

"It's okay…that was nine years ago. But yah, on Saturday, I figured the crown."  
"But I work on Saturday."  
"And Sunday is the race…" Serena continued.

"You and your NASCAR." Ilene sighed.

"What about Friday night?" Ken suggested.

"We could do that. I think everyone generally works during the day. Darien over here is the only one with the odd schedule."  
"And that's just because I work at a hospital."

"I know. I was joking."

"Yah, yah. So Friday?"  
"Sure, what time you get out of work?"

"Three thirty."  
"We'll go at four then."

"So now that that's settled, where are we all staying?" Ken asked.


	44. Shopping and Sleeping

Chapter Forty-four

Shopping And Sleeping

* * *

"That is a good question." Darien stated as he took a seat on a vacant chair.

"Well for today," Serena started as she took a seat on his lap, "maybe John and Rose could sleep in my old room, a.k.a. Rini's current room, mom and dad in Sammy's old room, a.k.a. the extra – soon-to-be twins' – room, Sammy on the couch, and Rini can stay in our room."

"Is that okay with you guys?" Darien asked.

"We don't want to put anyone out." Rose insisted.

"Nonsense. Rini can just sleep in our bed with Darien and me."

"I can sleep with mommy and daddy!" The pink haired girl insisted.

"Okay then. It's fine with me."  
"Great, I get the couch." Sammy complained sarcastically.

"It folds out into a bed." Darien said.  
"I was kidding anyways. It's fine."

"Okay, then maybe over the weekend, we can look for a place for you all to stay." Darien suggested.

"Sounds good."

"Then it's all settled."

"Not quite." Ken said.

"What's not settled dear?" Ilene asked her husband.

"Clothes. We'll have to get some somehow."

"Good point." Serena said in thought.

"What about getting some after dinner?" Darien suggested.

"We have no money." John pointed out.  
"But _we _do." Darien insisted.

Ilene opened her mouth to protest.

"Don't even mom. I know what you're going to say, so don't even bother. We're going after dinner, and that's that."

Ilene chuckled at this. "Just like a mother."

"I learned from the best." She grinned.

"Okay, we'll go." Ken said.

"Great!"  
"But what about the twins?" Sammy asked taking little Ken from his mother.

"I'll stay here and watch them." Darien said.

"I wanna stay too!"

"So it's settled. Darien and Rini will stay here and watch the twins while we go out after dinner." Serena said as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Rini called jumping off Rose's lap.

Serena scooted off Darien's lap and followed the eager four year old.

"Hey guys come and get it!" Serena's voice called from the kitchen.

"Where would you like the twins? They're sleeping." Ken asked.

"We'll put them in their cribs." Darien said.

"Don't bother Dare. They're due for a feeding here soon. Just put them in the pen until we're finished eating then I'll feed them." Serena said appearing in the doorway.

"Okay. Works for me."

Ken and Sammy walked to the pen and placed the sleeping twins inside.

The seven sat down to eat while Serena opened some cat food and poured it on a plate. "Luna, Artemis, come get it!" She called. She then joined the others and began eating as the two cats walked in and began to eat themselves.

* * *

Just as Serena put her plate in the trash, one of the babies began crying. "I swear that they know when they get food already." She laughed. She grabbed two bottles that she already prepared and went to get the babies.

"Let me dear. I haven't fed a baby since your brother was an infant." Ilene insisted.

"And I'll feed one. I haven't since my boy here was just a baby." Rose said ruffling Darien's hair.

"Ma, I'm not five anymore."

"Yah, yah, yah. Now how about letting your mother and mother-in-law feed the twins?"  
"Sure." She said handing them the bottles. "Have at it."

* * *

After the twins were fed and burped, Serena, John, Ken, Ilene, Rose, and Sammy got into the van and Serena headed for the mall.

"Do you guys have everything you need?" Serena asked.

"Yah." They all said at once.

"Well here. I'll go get the car while you guys pay." She said handing her mother her credit card.

"Okay. We'll meet you right outside." Ilene said taking the card.

* * *

"Did you get everything you need?" Darien asked as his wife and family walked in the doors.

"Yup! And I even picked up something for you." She said handing him a bag.

He opened it up. "Mmm, chocolate."

"Did you get me anything mommy?"

"Of course I did sweetie. Here." She handed Rini a bag.

Rini pulled out a plush dog. "It's so cute! Thank you mommy!"

"Sure, but that shopping trip took longer then expected, and you should head to sleep."

"But I'm not tired."

"You will be when you lay down."

"Okay." She walked up to her grandparents. "Welcome back. Can I call you gammy and gampie?"

They all got tears in their eyes. "Of course." They all replied.  
"And I can call you Uncle Sammy?"

"Sure Rini."

She turned to her parents who had smiles on their faces. "Can gammy and gampie tuck me in?"

"Sure honey. Mommy and I will be up soon." Darien said.

She turned back to her grandparents. "Come on! Let's go." She said leading the way upstairs.

The five walked up the stairs as Serena, Darien, and Sammy watched them go.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Darien said pulling Serena into a hug. "Thanks Serena."

"Do you remember when I accidentally went to the future?" Darien nodded. "Well when I was talking to your future self, someone called for you. It was your mother. Then I was told that I somehow brought your parents, my parents, and my brother back. Right after that, we dealt with Diamond, then raising Rini, getting pregnant with the twins. I was planning on doing it later on, but then I asked Luna about it. She said that my mother was able to do that with some of her knights. She discovered it when I was sixteen."  
"But if she could bring back the dead. What about your father?"  
"I asked the same thing. Apparently she got resistance from the crystal. She guessed the limit was fifteen years. And when Rini asked about our families, you said that the fifteenth anniversary would be any day. So I needed to."

"Well I guess I can't be _too _mad at you then."  
"I tried to bring back the guys' parents too, but I got resistance."

"They were there before I was. Their parents died before, so it's been over fifteen years. My guess is about seventeen or so."

"That explains it."  
"So what else did you see in the future that you aren't telling me?"  
"Everything. Pluto asked me not to tell. It would already mess things up that I knew. The more people that knew our future, the worse off it would be."

"Okay, I won't pry."  
"You'll find out eventually."

"Well do we have anymore kids?"  
"If you want us to. That is one thing I didn't know. Rini said something about going to tell someone something when her mother – I – interrupted her. I'm assuming she was going to say her brothers or something. And when I saw my mom, dad, and Sammy, my brother asked why I was so fat." She said glaring at Sammy.

"Hey! It was the future me!"

"I'm kidding. When I said I was pregnant, everyone asked me 'with which one?' So that led me to believe me that we had more then one."

"I think three is plenty."  
"Good, cuz I don't think I could handle carrying anymore kids for nine months."  
"Actually, you only carried Rini for eight and the twins for seven."  
"You know what I mean. You want to deal with being stuck here, your ankles swollen, back aching, and weird ass food cravings?"

He tensed. "I don't even want to deal with _you _that way again."

She hit him playfully in the chest. "Hey!"

"I was kidding honey. You know I love you."  
"Good, because it's your fault for getting me that way."  
"Part me, part you."

"Yah, yah, yah. Well I'm whipped."

"Understandable. You used a lot of energy today."

"Yah. I'll get everyone's beds ready, and then head to bed."

"You go and get settled with Rini. I'll set everyone's beds."  
"I can-"

"No. I'll get them ready. You go to sleep."

"Okay. Night honey." She said before giving him a quick kiss.

"Night love."  
"Night Sammy."

"Night sis."

Serena walked upstairs and into her room where the four grandparents were tucking Rini in. She quietly walked to her closet to get pj's and headed for the bathroom.

"You know, Serena never did say why we had to go to the Crown and why you'd feel like a complete moron after my parents walked in."

He chuckled nervously. "Well, you see – uh – I kinda saw and over heard the last part of your conversation in the park. I saw her kiss you – I didn't realize it was on the cheek – and heard you tell each other you loved each other. I jumped to conclusions and thought she was having an affair. I mean, I _wanted _to believe her. Every fiber in my being was telling me to believe her, but what I saw wouldn't leave me. And I didn't know you guys were back, so I didn't even consider she was talking to family. Plus I didn't recognize you."

"That's kinda funny."

"I guess it is now. I'm gonna get those beds ready."

"Need help?"  
"Sure. Get some blankets from the upstairs hall closet."

"K."

Darien finished getting all the beds ready before he walked to his room. Serena was lying in bed cuddled next to Rini, and his parents (in-laws included) were standing next to the cribs admiring the babies. "Your guys' beds are ready. Mom, dad, your room is out the door and to the left across the hall. Ilene, Ken, you guys know where yours is. I put extra pillows and blankets in there for you. Sammy's already laying downstairs."  
"Thanks honey." Rose whispered.

"Good night." Darien said.

"Night." All whispered.

* * *

**A/N:**So I'm sorry for the lack of kick butt excitement...I figured if I added the next part, it would be longer then I would have liked.

I'd also like to say sorry for the slow update...I honestly thoguth it was updated...but I forgot that night my computer spazed and I never got to upload it.

I know I said only one or two more chapters, but honestly I don't know how many more. I'm pretty sure this story won't break fifty though.

Thanks, and sorry again!  
-SailorMoonForever


	45. Life’s Not So Bad

Chapter Forty-Five

Chapter Forty-Five

Life's Not So Bad

0...o

Friday saw a very crowded living room in Serena and Darien's house.

"We're so glad you're back." Mina said hugging Irene again.

"Mina, dear. We understand that you're happy to have us back, but you're going to end up strangling us."

Mina pulled away and blushed. "Sorry."

"It's okay dear. So what has happened around here? Anything good since we left?"

"Hummmm….where to start?" Raye said in thought.

"That much?"  
"I haven't told you much ma." Serena said.

"Really? Well it has been nine years…"

"Exactly. A lot has happened."

"Well care to share?" Ken asked.

Serena just eyed Rini.

"Well…maybe we can talk about it later."

"Sure."

"So do you guys know where you'll be living?" Josh asked.

"Well we were gonna look this weekend." Rose said

"I'm gonna show them the apartment complex that Dare and I were living in. It's not much…but it's a start for now." She thought for a minute then smacked herself in the forehead. "We can't go tomorrow. Darien works, and we'll want to go by car…and I still don't feel comfortable taking the twins in the car."

"We can watch them." Amy offered.

"You sure?"

"Of course. Rini, do you wanna come visit us too?"

"Yah!"

"Then it's settled. We'll stop by and pick them up tomorrow morning." Stephen said.

"Thanks guys." Serena said as Rini yawned.

"Sweetie, do you wanna take a nap?" Darien asked.

"Yah. I'm tired."

"Come on; let's go get you in bed then." Sammy offered.  
"K." She said leading Sammy up the stairs.

"So it's really bugging me. What all happened after we left?" Ken asked. "It must've been eventful if you didn't want to discuss it around Rini."

"She just doesn't know the whole story about the past...or the other things that happened to us before she was born." Darien explained.

"And I'd like to keep it that way. She doesn't need to know everything that happened. She's too much of a mommy's girl and would probably be all paranoid or something."

"What does being a mommy's girl have to do with it?" Rose asked.

"Most of it involved something bad happening to Serena." Lita pointed out.

Serena was about to say something when she was interrupted with a cry. "Good. I prefer not to relive it. I'm gonna go take care of the twins. You can tell them if you'd like Dare." She said before walking to the hall. "I'll be back later." She said before walking upstairs to her bedroom as Sammy walked down.

"Is it that bad?" Rose asked.

"Kinda. She doesn't want to relive it because she never properly dealt with all of it." Darien sighed. "It's good to talk about these things, but every time I'd try, she just said she was fine and changed the subject. She just shoved all the feelings aside, and it's not healthy. She needs to talk about it, not just push it aside. She'll end up having an emotional breakdown sooner or later." He sighed again. "I'm beginning to worry about her."

"Darien, you never told us this! She needs to talk to someone! We can't just let her push all this aside! It'll tear her apart inside if she doesn't talk about it!" Raye complained.

"I know. She kept insisting she was fine. But I know her better. I was planning on talking to her this weekend, but then she brought all of you back, and I didn't want to do it then."

"There must be much more then that boy, isn't there?"  
"Much more." Darien sighed. "I'll start at the beginning for my parents." He took a deep breathe. "Well in her freshman year of high school, some guy – a guy she didn't even know – asked her out. She very kindly declined because she didn't know him, and he ended up beating her." He explained through clenched teeth.

"Maybe I should explain before you accidentally put a hole through something." Mina said.

"That's probably a good idea." Josh agreed.

"Fine."

"Well they never caught the guy, because she of the fact that she didn't know him, and didn't really look at him much before turning him down. All she knew was that he had brown hair. Well then we moved out here two years later and she saw this guy at the arcade that Andrew owned. He was attracted to her, and she seemed interested in him. Well they went on a sort of 'get to know you' date."

"That's why she cringed when I said that about this get together." Darien interjected.

"Well she found out that they had practically nothing in common, so one day on their way to school, he asked her out. She – again – kindly declined. We're not completely sure what happened, but all we know is that the girls and I found Serena and Darien covered in blood in an alley way that morning." She turned to Darien.

"I was walking to school when I felt excruciating pain in my heart…then my arm. I followed where my heart was leading me, and it led me to Serena. When I went to check her out, I felt something in my back, and then the guy said something to me and stabbed me again. That's when I passed out."

"Well after we found them, they were taken to the hospital. While there, we were told that they were actually considering Darien as their prime suspect. We all knew that he didn't do it, but they still said they were considering it. Well Serena finally woke up and told them who it was. It was the same guy from ninth grade. Well Jarrett – the guy – ran. He wasn't arrested, and after Serena and Darien were released from the hospital…he goes and kidnaps them with the help of his brother, Conner. You know…we never found out what all happened that day…"  
"Well we woke to a note telling us we didn't have long with each other and to say goodbye. Then something was released into the room and we fell asleep. I woke up later, and she was in the next room with Jarrett. I tried to answer her pleas because apparently he was slowly torturing her. Then, as he was about to rape her, I broke through the wall and beat the living daylights out of him. I then called the police and they came and got us out."

"Well the boys went to jail. Shortly after that, is when," she looked to Irene, Ken, and Sammy, "you guys…died. Then after that, Serena disappeared. The mother of the two boys kidnapped her and beat her everyday." She explained with pain in her voice.

Amy took over. "Well about three months later, we got to her. Apparently Darien over here could talk to her telepathically."  
"Why didn't she tell you where she was after she was taken?" Rose asked.

"I tried talking to her everyday…but apparently the lady could read minds. Finally, one day, the lady was going to visit her son in jail. Well she was blindfolded and cuffed the whole time. After the lady was gone for about five minutes…she thought it had been 30 minutes…she lifted the blindfold with her shoulder, she discovered she was in her old house…in the basement."  
"Oh my gosh. I never even realized it! How is she handling living here!?" Irene asked in disbelief.

"That was here?"  
Darien nodded. "I asked the same thing. I still can't believe she does it everyday. But that day she contacted me, the lady heard her, turned around, and came back. She took her to some abandoned warehouse. Kevin and I followed. Well we finally got her out of there and to a hospital. She was released later that week."  
"And that's the day you guys got engaged." Raye added.

"That was funny." Lita added with a laugh.

"I honestly didn't even plan it that way. I hadn't planned it at all. I was gonna wait till the summer time."  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh, do tell." Irene said enthusiastically.

"Well we went for a walk in the park…but she didn't have a coat, so I let her borrow one of mine. The one she picked out had her ring that I had bought in the pocket. When she shoved her hands in to warm them up on our walk, she found the box. What else could I do?"

"True." Rose agreed. "I do have to say it's romantic."  
"Very." Irene agreed.

"Well all was fine after that. Until about four years ago." Lita continued.

"That's when these monsters started attacking…and when Serena got pregnant with Rini." Raye continued.

"I hate this part." Darien mumbled.

"Why?" John asked.

"You'll see."

"Because mister Darien over here was having dreams about someone named Serenity."  
"Isn't that the Princess that Serena said was herself?" Sammy asked.  
"Yah, but at the time, none of us knew that." Amy said. "Well Serena heard Darien tell her that he loved her and only her – referring to the girl in his dreams – and she left. She left one day without warning. She ended up visiting your guys' grave sight and Trista found her."

"Trista? As in my coworker from Cali?"

"Yah. Well Serena stayed with her and her friends for about two weeks. After the people who were controlling these monsters figured out that Serena was very powerful, they kept targeting her. Finally, the day Darien was going to confront Serena, she was taken by the prince leading the attacks. Oh, I forgot about Rini. Apparently, the day Serena was going to tell Darien about her being pregnant, Rini appeared."  
"Wasn't she pregnant with Rini though?" John asked.  
"Yah, but she came from the future to warn us to watch over her mother, because of what happened. Serena was taken and there was nothing we could do. Well we ended up getting her back that day. She came back to attack us because Diamond, the Prince, was brainwashing her. She actually seemed confused, because half of her believed him, but half of her knew nothing he said could be true. While she was thinking, Diamond went to attack Rini, but Darien got in the way of the attack, and was hit. He was knocked unconscious and that brought Serena completely back to us. She was forced to go back with Diamond. Well she was sitting in bed and a tear fell when she thought of Darien, and that formed the crystal. She ended up getting a communicator and told Luna everything that was happening. Then she tricked Diamond into thinking she was coming to attack us, and healed Darien, but he followed. He then spoiled that plan, grabbed her, and took off. We found them again later that day. He was trying to terminate her pregnancy. But she used the crystal to protect the baby. He stabbed her, and put her in a coma."

"I was ready to kill him that day." Darien grumbled. "Not only did he take her, but he had the nerve to accuse her of enjoying everything he made her do?" He continued to mumble to himself.

"What are you talking about dear?" Rose asked.

"When she came back to heal me, Diamond asked her why she enjoyed the kiss they shared before she left. And why she enjoyed it when he…"

"Oh my."

"Exactly."

"My poor dear."

"Well the story has a happy ending. She awoke two months later, we defeated Diamond, they got married, and Rini was born healthy."

"All that, and she's talked to no one about it?" Ken asked in disbelief and Darien nodded. "She was always strong, but you're right…she's gonna end up having an emotional breakdown." He sighed. "Though I have to ask, who walked her down the aisle?"

"I did." Andrew said. "Since I'm her 'Uncle' and all." He shook his head. "That's still weird. She's too much like my sister."

"That was weird watching you walk her." Raye agreed.

All were silent a moment as they heard a sigh over the baby monitor.

"I hope you two grow up with more luck then I did." Serena's voice said with a hint of sorrow. "And I hope you grow up with the support I did."

Darien sighed. "I should go talk to her. I'll be back." He said before walking out of the room.

They then heard what sounded like a sob.

Irene went to get up, but Ken stopped her.

"Darien will take good care of her."

She nodded and sighed.

0...o

Darien walked into the room to see Serena kneeling on the floor by the cribs crying. He gently walked over to her, knelt next to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. To which she responded by lunging herself into his arms almost knocking him over.

"Darien." She whispered.

"Shhhh. It's okay. Let it go."

They sat there on the floor for about ten minutes before Serena's tears finally quieted.

She pulled away a little bit to wipe her eyes.

"You feel better?"

She nodded. "Thanks."

"It's fine. You needed to let it go sometime. You've been keeping it in too long. Nine years of frustration and emotion. You never let any of it go."

"It's just so hard to even think about it." She sighed.

"I know." He said pulling her into a hug. "But you'll feel a lot better if you just let the emotion go. The pain will heal if you just let it go."

"I do feel a little better."

"It'll take time. You've been holding it in for a long time. But it will get better."

She stood up and pulled him up. "I guess you're right."

"You know I'm right."  
"Fine. You're right." She laughed lightly. "Your shirt is soaked."  
He looked down. "It's fine."

"Sorry."  
"Don't be." He said before leaning down to kiss her. "Now what do you say we go back downstairs so everyone doesn't have to hover next to the baby monitor to hear what we're saying?" He suggested.

Everyone downstairs blushed.

"Guess you're right." She took a deep breath. "When you really think about it, my life isn't really that bad. I have my greatest friends downstairs. My parents, Sammy, your parents, Rini, the twins, Luna, Artemis. They're all awesome."

Darien cleared his throat. "And that's the only great part of your life?"

"Humm…oh, and Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista." She grinned slyly.

He bent down to kiss her again.

After they finally broke for air, she said, "okay, and you I guess. You're not too bad." She giggled.

He faked hurt.

"Okay. No offence to everyone listening, but I think you are the best part of my life."

"None taken!" They all called from loudly…oops…forgot about the sleeping babies.

The two started crying loudly.

"Yup! What a great life we've got!" Serena said before walking to the cribs.


	46. Final Note And Please Don't Sue!

**My Final Note (for this story):**

Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you...etc. I love you all...all my reviewers...I'd name you all, but it's just too many ppl. So a special thank you to all my reviewers. I'm sad to say...I'm done with Wedding? There will be no sequal. I don't care how many people beg for one. It's getting too hard to write with all the different people. Notice how sometimes during different meetings, some people would say nothing? Like the last chapter, Kevin, Zac, and Yella said nothing! Absolutely nothing...I just had nothing for them to say.

I do have to admit that I started crying at the end of this chapter...it's so sad to be ending it...and no, don't say 'then don't end it...write a sequal' because it's still not happening.

* * *

Okay, this is something I've been planning on doing since Hard Times. I'm sure a lot of you don't care, but I thought it'd be fun to write. Wonder where I got the names from? Read here:

**From Hard Times:**

Jarrett-a jerkbutt - wait, my rating will cover me - a fucking jackass from my school.

Conner-another jackass from my school.

Nichole-my ex-best friend

Yella-my best friend's nickname.

Kevin-a guy I like ;) Shhhhh, don't tell.

Josh, Zac, and Stephen-the only guys in my French class.

Dan-my senior friend of my freshman year who was in my French class.

Top-my old American Gov teacher who would fall asleep in his own class!

Serena, Darien, Amy, Mina, Lita, Raye, Irene, Ken, Sammy, Andrew, Rita-(I think I named the all...)Hummmm...Where _did _I get these names from? lol...even though I remembered about half way through Hard Times that Serena's mom's name was Ilene, not Irene...I got confused...Irene was my grandmother's name.

**From Wedding?:**

Yella, Kevin, Josh, Zac, Stephen, Top, Serena, Darien, Amy, Mina, Lita, Raye, Irene, Ken, Sammy, and Andrew-see above...lol

Rini, Diamond, Emerald, Trista, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Luna, Artemis, All the scouts, Tuxedo Mask, the generals, Queen Serenity-The anime of course!

Brit (One of Mina and Josh's children)-my name shortened.

Brad (The other of their children)-the guy who was sitting next to me when I wrote that chapter.

John-my father's name

Rose-my father's fiancee. (They're getting married August 15, 2008...hummm...wonder why I chose that date for Serena and Darien's wedding...hummm)

Katie, Justin, Tiff-friends from school

Serena and Darien's twins are explained...named after Serena and Darien's fathers...

I think I named everyone...hummm...

WAIT!! I gave the reporter a name...OH YAH! Victoria-my friend from Foods class.

**_It's Here! Right here! Don't sue me! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon...as much as I'd love to...I own this story...that's IT! Not the characters I stated came from the show! Please don't sue!_**

So I think that's all I wanted to say...  
Thanks again!

I am working on three more stories...and plan on three more! Feel free to check them out on my page! And my myspace is on there too!

Thanks again...it's been fun reading all your reviews!  
-SailorMoonForever


End file.
